Unfixale
by Darkshadow008
Summary: When Sara gets an unexpected visit from her cousin, her father, the Governor, tells her that his niece has been getting into some trouble lately. It is Sara's job to help her family member out by letting her start her life over somewhere new, but she needs to work at Fox River prison and not always side by side with Sara. (NO FLAMES. R&R PLEASE)
1. Chapter 1

Unfixable  
**  
A/N: I own Kristin. This is for pure entertainment and to cure my boredom, and new fascination with Prison Break. I have another story called "Trust In Me" so make sure to check that one out as well. I wanted to write about something completely different, and I think I have accomplished that. Please read and review! No flames boys and girls, this is for fun.**

Blurb: When Sara gets an unexpected visit from her cousin, her father, the Governor, tells her that his niece has been getting into some trouble lately. It is Sara's job to help her family member out by letting her start her life over somewhere new, but she needs to work at Fox River prison and not always side by side with Sara.

Chapter 1:  
A very slim young woman walked up to her front door of her apartment, sending the key to be pushed into the lock as she turned the key to the side. She had a pale completion and light brown hair that watered down past her shoulders, about half past her back.

She felt the vibration of her phone going off, that constant buzz in had not stopped since she left work. It was the same person every time too; her father.

She sighed as she finally just had decided to give in, "Yes dad?" She called out as she flipped open the phone roughly.

:Sara where have you been? I have been trying to call you for hours know! Do you not know what a phone is?:

"Well dad I was at work. You know at the prison, where I work at. I am sorry I don't have a normal and safe 9-5 job…"

The phone call was a very loud one, but for her father, as she was raising holy Hell about his daughter's employment. But after a few minutes of going on about that, he had went to a new topic.

:Your cousin, Kristin, well she has gotten herself into some trouble.:

Sara was not particularly really close to any of her family members, especially none on her father's side. Mostly because they were all like him, or he was all like them. Either way, they weren't really the nicest of people.

"I'm sorry?" She almost said it as if it was a question, "Why are you telling me this dad?"

:Well your aunt and I have discussed it, and we think it'd be better if you could take her in for a few months. She needs a change in her environment, needs a new start somewhere.:

That was all fine and dandy, BUT Sara's father hated the fact that Sara lived where she lived and worked in a all men's prison. "Dad," She scuffed, "I can't just watch over her all day, I have to work…remember?"

:Sara don't give me attitude, I talked to Warden Pope, he's a person who knows how to answer his phone. He said that she obviously couldn't be back where you are…which I hardly think is safe, but he could find something for her to do.:

The woman really didn't like the sound of this at all. The people that worked at the prison; majority of them, at least 80% of them were complete morons. They had enough to worry about with watching after rapist, murders, all sorts of convicts, they wouldn't have time to watch after Sara's younger cousin as well.

She sighed, "When is all this happening dad?"

:I am picking her up now. We should be there in the next hour.:

"Terrific." And with that nearly crushing her phone in her hand, the young woman hung up on her father. She was indeed someone that loved helping, but she just despised the fact that her father decided this for her. She took a deep breath and said, "Well she can't be that bad, I mean not wore than I was a few years ago…I hope."

* * *

Tackling the spare room that she had, she made sure fresh sheets and blankets were on it and folded perfectly. As well as she made sure that the main bathroom, which was going to be mainly her cousin's had fresh towels and was stocked with enough toothpaste, mouth wash, toilet paper, etc.

Sara went into her bedroom to set her few bags down on her bed, and walked into her connecting bathroom and turned on the sink, splashing some water on her face. "Now we are going to try to put on a happy face." She wasn't worried, to much, about her female relative, but she just would get so anxious when she had to see her father.

As she peeked her head out of the bathroom, her eyes locked onto the black alarm clock on her nightstand; 8:50P.M. Really almost an hour really had passed, and she didn't feel like she even really accomplished that much. But in her defense, her dad did spring this onto her in no time.

Hearing on rough pound, not even a knock, on the door, she knew who it was. "Of course we need to just pound the Hell out of my door." She gritted in between her fake smiling teeth as she jogged to the door. "Coming." She called out so her family members could hear her.

Opening the door she saw her father on her right side and her cousin, Kristin on her left side. Before either woman had a chance to say anything, Sara's father pushed his way past his daughter. "Sara I don't want to be standing in the hallway the whole time, you aren't going to invite us in?"

Sara just kept her mouth shut as she motioned for Kristin to come in, since her father had already made his way in. Shutting the door, Sara's father commented, "Don't you lock the door? Jeez Sara what the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Your right dad," She snarled, "What was I thinking, the Governor is here!"

The Governor, Sara's father made some comment that he would let her last statement slide by, but she was not to raise her voice to him again. Kristin just stood to the side, hanging on the edge of a wall, feeling most uncomfortable.

Sara clapped her hands together and said, "So who wants to fill me in here? What's going on."

As Kristin was about to open her mouth, her uncle began to speak, "Well your aunt Mel feels that Kristin is hanging with a bad crowd and getting caught up into some bad things." He looked over at his niece; "She can fill you in on everything when I leave. But you will keep an eye on her, she will go to work with you, I arranged everything with pope and he's fine with it."

"He's fine with it huh?" Sara didn't seem convinced. "He hates that I and my co-worker Katie are there dealing with the inmates, so I am sure he's not fine with it dad."

Sara looked over at her younger cousin, she was just at the peek of five feet tall, with dark brown wavy hair that fled past her breasts and had greenish-gray eyes. She looked to be an average girl, average built to for her height, average weight, just average looking all around.

"Pope said that he'd have an officer watch over her at all times." He pointed his finger at Sara, "Which I told him you should have an officer around you at all times as well."

"Dad I work there, I don't need my daddy calling and telling my boss, the Warden that I need protection." Sara shook her head in frustration, "Whatever, it's fine, I don't really care."

The Governor said he was done here and that he would leave the women to talk and get to know each other. He hugged both of them goodbye and said he would be calling Pope tomorrow to make sure there would be no issues.

* * *

Sara shut the door and gave a smile to her younger cousin. "I am going to be completely honest, and no offense, but this isn't a good idea. Whose idea was this, your mom's or my dad's?"

Kristin nodded, "I totally agree. My mom reached out to your dad since he's the Governor here and asked if she could 'help' me." She cleared her throat, "I know you want to know why I am here, but I just can't tell you right now. Mostly just cause we don't really know each other all that well."

Sara had a feeling she would get along with Kristin just fine. "Oh that's fine, I didn't expect you to open up to me as soon as he left, trust me. I don't trust anyone really, and that includes family members...especially on dad and aunt Mel's side." She looked up and didn't want to offend her younger family member, "No offense."

She hardly looked offended, she gave off a look that said not to worry about it.

"Well I am beat, and I am sure you are too with the flight and everything, I am off to bed." She pointed to the room and said, "That's your room, and the main bathroom over there, that's yours. Have a good night, if you are hungry go ahead and make something, otherwise I will see you in the morning." Just about to walk away Sara also stated, "We get up at 7:30 need to be out the door by 8:15,and at work by 8:30"

Kristin groaned and said, "Yeah like that's going to happen." Giving off a hint of a smartass remark. She closed her eyes tightly and winced as she was trying to be nice to this cousin, "Thanks Sara, I am sorry for this to all be put on you like this."

Sara smiled and just said, "Goodnight Kristin."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has favorited/followed my story, make sure to take a second and read and review this chapter! Sorry took so long to get this chapter posted, I am working on chapter 3 as we speak. :)**

Chapter 2:  
_/Diiiiiing Diiiiing/_

_/Diiiiinnnggggg/_

"Oh Jesus almighty, what the Hell is that racket?" Kristin looked up from her dark colored covers that were pulled over her head and saw the alarm clock was going off. She looked at it and said, "Nu-uh screw that." Pushing the snooze button as she sunk her head back into her fluffy pillows.

"Kristin you up?" Sara shouted from the next room over.

"Oh my God." Kristin mumbled, but then spoke loudly "Mh-hmm."

"Okay sounds good." Sara called out to her cousin.

Kristin scrunched her body way under the bed and went back to sleep, she was exhausted from her flight, and before she even got onto the plane her parents had her had a huge argument. Pretty much all night she as thinking about that, so she only got maybe two hours of sleep.

* * *

Sara was showered, groomed and dressed, as she shut her bedroom door she knocked on her guest room's door.

_/knock knock/_

_"Kristin are you ready to go?" Nothing. Sara looked over in the bathroom; no one was in there. So she tried knocking again._

__/knock knock/__

_"Kristin we have to g-" She turned the doorknob only to find her younger cousin just slowly getting out of bed. "Kristin we need to go, we are going to be late!"_

_The dark brunette looked at the lighter brunette and snarled, "You know what, I am sure we will be just fine. Just give me a second, okay?!" She was rustling through her suitcase trying to find an outfit to wear._

_She looked up and noticed that Sara was still standing there, "I am going to get dressed, just chill out I will be ready in five minutes." The older woman sighed as she shut the door. After the door closed behind her, Sara grumbled, "Five minutes Kristin, that's all we have."_

_"Yeah, yeah." The younger woman snarled at her old family member, as she shuffled through her clothes. Literally throwing out items of clothing; one by one and said "Nope. Nu-uh. No way." To almost everything in her suitcase. Nothing was wrong with her clothes, per-say, but she wanted to be dressed up for this occasion.  
_

* * *

After the five minutes was up, Sara didn't even look at her cousin until they were both sitting in her car, putting on their seat belts. As Sara heard the clicking sound, she looked over and shouted, "Nooooo way are you wearing that!"

"Hi, umm, Sara, yes I am!" Kristin countered as she looked down at her attire. "I see nothing wrong with this!"

The more mature adult didn't say anything, she was to busy on grinding her teeth to even mutter a word. She kept looking at the clock that was on the stereo system, they were going to be late. Letting out a heavy sigh, as she pressed on the gas pedal even more.

"As soon as we get to MY work, you will let me do all the talking. Understand?" Sara growled.

Kristin looked down at her clothes; a tight white tank top, a black hoodie and some light, flared denim with holes in the knees. She had earth tones for her make up, not to heavy, but it was easy to tell she was wearing makeup. Especially with her green eyes popping out from the Earth tones. Having her hair naturally wavy, she had her hair down, but tugged on all of it to rest on one side of her shoulder.

* * *

Passing through the security check, Sara and her cousin headed straight for Warden Pope's office. She had explained to several of the officer's who the guest was, hoping that this was not going to be an issue. Grabbing Kristin as she was taking her sweet time, "Come on dear, we don't have all day." She grumbled as she half dragged her family member. "God, I really hope Chief Pope doesn't have a problem with this…"

Kristin didn't say anything, she was to busy looking at everything as they were quickly zooming by the hallways and turning down new corridors every few seconds. It was quite a lot to take in! She saw mostly officers, not to many inmates, but she suspected as much. After all, from what Sara had said, they were on the other side of the prison.

Almost to Pope's office, the large, jolly, man was actually standing outside of his office. "Ah, Sara, I have been waiting for you." He smiled. Pope was almost always smiling; he was not a real harsh man, even to the prisoners. He felt that ninety-nine percent of the time; being wicked and overpowering to them, wouldn't do anything, but cause them to act out! "Your father, ahem," he took Sara to the side as he cleared his throat. "Told me about the situation."

The lady looked bewildered and said, "I'm sorry. I was not supposed to be involved with any of this." She said as she felt like she had betrayed her boss. "I am sorry if we can't find something for her to do."

"Well, no I didn't' exactly say that." Henry Pope grinned. "Your father said his nephew was going through a tough time, now I can not, just as you know as well, guarantee that she will be completely safe." He said as he stretched his arms out in the air, as if tentative. "But I think we could have her help with a couple different things."

Kristin could just make out every few words that they were saying, but she looked over at them and saw the older man with a big grin on his face. Sara's face looked helpless, like she was scared about something…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry, I am getting back into this, and starting chapter 4 right after I post this. I have been working a bunch, and attending school. Blah, blah, blah! Anyways, read and review please. Don't worry everyone, chapter 4 is going to be a lot longer!

Chapter 3:  
A half an hour later passed by, and the family was split apart, due to the fact that Sara actually had work to be done. Warden Pope brought Kristin around for a tour; first were the safe places, but just like any other employee, he was about show them all the cell blocks…

"So what exactly will I be doing here? My parent's seem to think I have no real skills, but they may be right about any prison skills." She said as she saw every step they took they were getting closer to unlocking the door and heading into a very precarious room.

"All these men have done wrong, but some of them have admitted they want to change, and may have acted wrongly against a woman or women." Pope started, he looked over and saw the young adult didn't know where he was going with this.

"There's a shrink already here though, right?" She asked as they were now just a couple feet away from the door.

"That's a male, and he's a physiatrist. That's not what your going to be, you are going to be just a woman's perspective…which believe it or not will make a difference with SOME of these men. Not all, but some." He looked and saw that Kristin looked very sickly. "I have some spare rooms, you can bring them there, which I am sure will be more comfortable for you, and may make the men so as well."

From what Kristin understood; she was going to just listen and learn why some of these men were here, some of the more violent, and some that may have made the mistake as, being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was not allowed to have a gun, or a taser, an officer would only be with her if she requested, because they had things to do too. But when getting an inmate out, she wouldn't do that alone.

She eyed Henry as his hand was on the door handle as he asked, "any questions?"

"Uhh, uhh." Where did she begin!? "Is that what my uncle told you to do? So it'd help me get on track with my life? Because if so, I-I-I might just lose it."

Pope didn't answer her, he just gave her a slight smile and twisted the door knob, telling her to wait where she was, while him and a guard would get her first "patient"

"Oh Lord, I am not cut up for this. I don't know what to tell these men." She grumbled as she began to pace back and fourth waiting for the soon to be, three men had returned.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Alright I got another chapter up! Now in the next few chapters, I promise things will get more interesting. Let me know what you think! my favorite are Abruzzi and T-bag so I'm sure one of them will pay a huge part into this. Sorry to those that like Sara, but she will just be in this story here and there._

**Chapter 4:**  
five minutes came and went by, very slowly,. Kristin grabbed a hold of her hair, and pulled on it to one side of her head and started to get nervous. "What's going on?" She was in a safe location, the door that the warden went through had closed behind him, but she wasn't sure if there might be prisoners walking around on their own or anything.

Thinking for a moment, her gaze had wondered off into space. She knew that her mother and her uncle were trying to look out for her, and by doing so they wanted to scare her. Teach her about how her actions have consequences, but she wasn't a bad person, not at all compared to these men.

The slamming of the heavy door beside her had awoken her back into reality. She jumped a little when she heard the door, but she was about to jump even more when she heard the voice from the convict!

"Well, well, boss, ya didn't tell me I'd be talkin' to someone that looks this good. Oh no ya didn't." The guard was a black man, Louis, who looked up at Pope, waiting orders of where to go too.

Pope answered, "Now T-Bag do try to play nice. This is a privilege, might actually learn something from all this." The older man looked over at the guard and pointed down the corridor, "Bring him down there in room 101."

Kristin had nothing to say, she didn't even look at the prisoner after he made his remark. She could tell this was going to be extremely uncomfortable. "What do I do if I need a guard?"

"We got everything covered," Pope replied, "We are not asking you to work magic on any of these men, but it is something to do, and you should be relatively safe." He made a small chuckle, "We can't guarantee anyone's safety, but you should be fine. All the convicts you speak to will have their hand an ankle cuffs on them." He pointed to something that was attached to his pants; a walkie-talkie. "Someone should have already brought it in the room, we are on channel 2."

After nodding and saying she understood everything, she was a decently tough girl, but all that went out the window now! She was in a prison with some of the worse men in the area! This was a level one facility, the worse of the worse.

"Okay." She gave a deep sigh, "I can do this." As she turned the corner she saw that Louis was not there, but she was going to try this by herself. "No reason to be a baby, Kristin, snap out of it!" She grumbled to herself.

Opening the door, she saw a man sitting in a wooden chair with his head staring straight ahead. "Well, I do think it's quite rude to make people wait for you." His accent was thick, down south sounding. The man's hair was dark brown but was covered with a blue hat. "Now I hope you's going to come over here. " He motioned with his head.

Kristin knew nothing of any of the men in this prison, not knowing who to trust, and who not too. She didn't even want to be here, but-

"I got's all the time in the world, little lady, but you, you don't." He called out, "We here to talk, so let's get a talkin'."

Kristin grabbed the other chair and moved it across the room, so he was on one side of the room, and she was on the other side. "Aww, c'mon now. I ain't going to bite," He paused and licked his lips quickly, "unless you want me too." He could see he was making her uncomfortable, a quality he took full advantage of.

She finally spoke, "Well, I don't really know you, so we are going to start out with this distance away." She shrugged, "once we get more comfortable we will move a little closer. Gotta bare with me here, uhh…"

"Teddy, Teddy Bagwell." He smiled. His dark eyes gleamed as he said his name, "Others here, they call me T-bag."

Kristin looked and rolled her eyes, she assumed there was more of a meaning to his nickname, but she didn't dare want to ask.

* * *

Sara had patients in and out all day, it was a Monday today, and it wasn't particularly a busy day. Her and the other doctor in the prison, a black woman, Katie were constantly gossiping about the inmates as they walked in and out. What else was there to really talk about?

"Ooooh girl, I been seeing the way you and Scofield be looking at each other." Katie was a few years older than Sara, just in her early thirties and she loved to pick on Sara on her crushes at the prison. It had been sometimes since she had one, but Katie was right, this man, Scofield, first name Michael, he was just, gorgeous.

Sara blushed, but had no response. "Ahem, so anyways," She giggled, "So remember my cousin I was telling you about, Kristin?" She saw her friend nod, as she seemed curious. "Pope has her counseling some of the inmates, trying to get a women's perspective on rape and abuse on women."

Katie raised her eyebrows and made a nervous sound in her throat. "Well she will get all sorts of stories, but I don't know what Pope is thinking, they don't care what she has to say." She saw that Sara looked offended by her statement. "Sorry Sara, not to be mean, but come on now, these men don't care about anything like that.

Nodding, "Yeah I know, Pope wants her to try it, but if she hates it as much as we all think she will, than she can have something else to do. Help with PI I think he said." She shrugged her shoulder, "I mean her safety, just like ours isn't guaranteed no matter what she does."

Their gossiping was cut short, as speak of the devil; the man referred to as "Scofield" has showed up. He was in tight long sleeves grey shirt, and his blue prison pants. "Hey doc, Scoffield is her for his insulin." A heavy guard, Bellick informed her, as he waited on the other side of the door to take the prisoner back to his cell.

Michael Scoffield was the inmates name, he was a very good-looking man, with a shaved head, little bits of his dark hair able to been seen, though they were shaved off. Having no facial hair, but his entire arms were covered by tattoos, as well as his stomach. He knew the drill, he lifted up one of his sleeves as he watched the black doctor leave the room, not before she made a "Ooooo" sound, seeing that everyone was smiling, she then left the room to lab some lab results. Mostly to give Sara and Michael some privacy, she had teased her enough for one day.

* * *

Within the first five minutes, Kristin nearly felt like she was being eye-raped, from the way that T-bag was looking at her. She had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Feeling like she needed to cover herself up, she quickly zipped up her hooded sweatshirt and heard some sexist comment.

"That didn't help darling, now I want to know even more what you's hiding under there. Mmm, mmm, mmm." He slowly licked his lips and smiled.

"It's so refreshing to see such a beautiful woman, don't see to many of those around these parts. You staying for long?"

She widened her eyes as she just shrugged.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm supposed to tell you my tale, and your supposed to be givin' me a woman's perspective on it. Ain't that right?" T-bag smirked. Everything about this man was what nightmares were made of.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Please keep up those reviews everyone. Those who have already reviewed, keep it up and thanks again!_

**Chapter 5:**  
In no time, Kristin reached for her walkie-talke and told a guard to come back to get the prisoner.

"Kristin, Kristin, Kristin why on Earth are you endin' our little chit-chat so soon?" He grinned with glee.

Kristin shook her head before she spoke. "I-I think I have heard enough. My input doesn't matter, I'm not here to talk to you cons anyways."

"Oooh, I thought you were a nonjudgmental woman, boy was I wrong."

The black guard, Louis came back for T-bag, he was not to surprised that he was back so soon. "Ol' T-bag giving you some trouble?" He asked as he told T-bag to stand up, and he held onto his forearm. "His momma never taught him how to treat a lady."

"Oh she did, but I just like to kill 'em afterwards, don't have to deal with their shit."

Kristin gasped and heard Louis slam him against the wall. "Come on CON!"

* * *

An hour passed by and several other cons' came in and out through those doors. The brunette became speechless; the only time she would speak is when she would walkie-talkie for a guard. She heard all sorts of horrible, sickening and just plain disturbing tales of all these men and how they treated the woman in their life. When Kristin was with her friends, she would give advice, sure, but not these men.

As the last con exited the room, Kristin stood up and walked out of the room, with her walkie-talkie clipped to her side. She was going to try to find Sara and see if they could go and talk to the Pope.

Brad Bellick, the short chunkier guard, he was higher ranks than most of the others. He happened to be passing the corridors as he saw Kristin looking around, very confused. "You lost?" He hollered.

"Yeah, I think so." She gave a slight smile. Moving the strands of her hair out of her face. "Can you tell me where the infirmary is?"

"Are you the doc's sister?" Bellick asked, "Cousin, cousin I mean." He quickly corrected.

"Ha, yeah." As they were walking to the other side of a corridor, they both saw the doors open and Bellick put his arm out in front of her. "Hold up, PI is coming in, stay back ma'am."

Several men walked into the door, the first one was a long haired man, older looking than the rest, tall, but having a small gut to him. The second one was a Latino looking man; he had a completely shaved head. Next was a tall man, average built, short hair, shaved, but still had small fragments of hair nonetheless, he had paler skin than the others. Two more men were left, the next was big and buff and another shaved headed man, white and the only one in handcuffs. Finally was T-bag, she recognized him from earlier.

All the men looked at her, T-bag was the only person to say anything, knowing it was wise not too. "Hello there Kristin." He winked at her and drew out her name when he addressed her.

She didn't say anything; she just stood to the side of Bellick, who hollered for them to look straight. As one of the other guards opened the door to general population, Brad and Kristin continued on their way.

"Kristin, huh?" He grinned, "I am Bellick, Brad Bellick." He cleared his throat; "I heard you are going to council some men on their domestic and rape violence?"

Shaking her head quickly, saying no. "I don't think so. I am here because my uncle, the Governor and my mother, his sister, think I need to do something productive in my life." She paused, not knowing what to say and what not to say.

"Yeah, well good luck with that in here." He looked back at her, "A cutie like you, these men will eat you alive." He chuckled; looking up he saw that they were at the medical bay. "Here you go. Nice talking to you Kristin."

Kristin smiled and waved goodbye. The few minutes she talked to Brad he seemed like an okay guy, hint of sarcasm, but hey who isn't sarcastic?

* * *

"Hey!" Kristin smiled as she walked through the door, not before explaining to the guards who she was and why she was there. A few of the guards though she was a visitor that had gotten lost or snuck by slacking guards.

The older family member waved the younger one in, and handed her something right away. "Here," It was a badge, just saying Kristin's name and nothing else. It was white and very plain looking white black, bold lettering. "That way you don't get guards questioning you anymore."

Kristin just smiled and attached it to her top. "Sara, I can't do that. I think just from hearing the first man's story…I feel violated." She looked up at her cousin, and quickly added, "He didn't touch me, but just the way he looked at me, and that story. Those poor kids."

Sara cocked her head; this prison was full of pedophiles. "Which one are we talking about?"

"Bagwell." She simply stated. "Anyway I can talk to Pope about doing something else? I know he mentioned something else when he walked me down to the general population doors."

Sara made a slurring sound with her mouth, indicating a response similar to 'I don't know if that's such a good idea.'

Yanking on her hair, and combing it with her finger, Kristin was waiting for a verbal response from Sara.

"Kristin, no one can guarantee your safety, you are probably safest doing what you are doing."

Shaking her head, the younger woman didn't hear of that. "I don't need to be safe, I need to do something else."

"You just complained you felt violated!" Sara raised her voice. "I don't know what to tell you, if I just quit being here cause I felt violated…well Kristin than I would have never came back."

A knock on the door came and a black guard, the door was open so he stuck his head inside. "Yo Doc, Scofield done yet?" Sara looked around the room, puzzled by the guard's question; no one was in the room besides Sara and Kristin. "Oh," She snapped her fingers, "He's in Pope's office."

"Alright got ya, thanks Doc." The heavier black guard left the area and headed for the warden's office.

"I don't have time for this." Sara commented as she was looking at the stack of paperwork she had to do. "This is not a school Kristin, you can't just trade one assignment for another, like you're so used to doing."

The younger girl sighed and said she would figure it out on her own. Not before hearing, "You can't just wander these halls, Kristin listen to me, _please_." She looked very serious; Sara was the more emotional one out of the two cousins. 


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I forgot to mention around when this is taking place, sorry, it's just before "Riots, Drills and the Devil part 1" Alright chapter 7 is when things are going to start to get a lot more exciting, I promise!_

shadajoserj, don't worry, her attitude is coming in and out. You will see it more in this chapter. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it so much!

Keep reading and reviewing, everyone!

** Chapter 6:**  
Kristin patiently waited for the warden to finish his conversation to Scofield, the young lady sat in one of the chairs waiting for the older man. "I'm Becky by the way." The receptionist smiled.

"Kristin." She smiled and waved at Becky.

"He shouldn't be to long, he should be wrapping it up with Michael any minute." She giggled as she watched the black guard, Louis walk into the room. From the looks of it, they were very flirtatious.

Becky stopped her giggling and said, "Louis have you met Kristin?"

He grinned, "Yeah, 'ey, don't let any of these men get in your head, 'specially T-bag, he is known for his mind games."

Kristin gave a false smile and responded, "Oh I won't."

A few moments later the door opened, and Becky quickly uttered out, "Oh Warden, Kristin is here to talk to you about doing something else."

Louis commented, "Sir I think T-bag really got under her skin."

Well now the woman felt very humiliated, she understood that Louis and Becky were just trying to help, but that was not helping! She saw Michael look at her and give off a faint smile as he walked over to Louis.

"Understandable, come on in Kristin." He signaled for her to step into his office. "Thanks again Michael."

Louis linked arms with Scofield, well it looked like it. "C'mon Scofield, back to home or you."

* * *

Inside the Warden's office, he told the female to sit down so they could figure out what exactly was going on. "The Governor put me in a tough spot here. He doesn't even like the fact that his daughter works here, and then demands you are here, and that both of you are constantly checked on.

Kristin opened her mouth but closed it a second later.

"I wish I could say that nothing will ever happen to you girls here, but I can't make that kind of a promise. A lot of these men are not good men, but a handful of them care improving themselves." He added. "You didn't feel safe, just because of T-bag?"

Kristin made a nervous chuckle before she answered his question. "Well, he started off my day and made it go downhill very quickly, let's just say that, sir."

The old man pondered for a second, "I can't give you a gun, unless you pass some tests. I can give you mace, and for your own protection a small pocket knife for absolute emergencies…hmm." He continued to be in deep thought. "How about PI? Mac, he's a few years older than you, maybe later twenties, he will be there, and Bellick checks in here and there."

Kristin seemed attentive, she knew it was a way to get out of the prison and do something productive. Being in this place, even though it had been just a couple hours was aggravating her. Everything about thee establishment made her feel like she was trapped, that she herself, was a prisoner with these men.

"You may like that." Warden smiled, "From my understanding the men are doing all sorts of projects outside."

* * *

Kristin had stuck in the medical wing until it was time for PI, when Bellick was going to go get her and tell her to come out with them. They were out once already today she had found out, but they had just a little more work to do with planting some new grass, and Bellick wanted to get it done today so they could start a new project tomorrow.

As Brad had reached the medical wing he knocked on the door, gesturing for Kristin to get going. Along with him was a fair completion mad, with red hair and green eyes. She was to assume that the man with them was Mac. "We gotta get the guys. We will be quick." Brad told her as him and Mac buzzed into gen pop and hollered for the PI crew to get a move on.

Waiting outside the door and dozing off, she had her back to the wall, and one of her feet supporting her back, and the other planted square on the ground. She heard the door, but was expecting a guard to be first not an actual prisoner. Gasping as she the Latino man first, that nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Oy, I'm sorry." He said in almost a whisper. "I really am." The man was really sweet, and plus he didn't know what Kristin was like, and if she was going to try to cause a scene or something. She just nodded saying it was okay.

"Alright cons move it!" Bellick shouted. "Kristin you go ahead of Sucre, go to the door and take a right."

"Of course." Kristin grumbled as she assumed the Latino man's name was Sucre. She walked in front of him and did as Bellick had instructed.

As they wee outside in the yard, Kristin realized, that she couldn't see Mac or Bellick anywhere. AND to top it off, the prisoners didn't have any cuffs on them. Her face froze as she saw some of the other men.

She squealed with feeling fully uncomfortable as T-bag pushed through the others. "Well, well, well, my darling Kristin, see I knew we would meet up yet again." He grinned with glee, "This 'ere boys, this is the Doc's sister."

"Cousin." She cautiously corrected.

"My apologizes. Ahem, her cousin." T-bag sarcastically corrected. "What's wrong Kristin, no guards here to help you out?"

She looked over and saw that the guy, Scofield stepped in front of T-bag. "Aww, c'mon now Pretty, we can take turns." He made a repulsing sound and licked his lips slowly.

Before anyone could say anything else the other guards had appeared; both, Bellick and Mac. Mac had explained he went to get the supplies and thought Bellick was going to stay with Kristin and the others. Bellick went to get the muscular man, that she had seen earlier, Lincoln.

"Cons listen up!" Bellick started. "I want everyone to super friendly to our newest lady friend here, Kristin. If I hear anything happening to her, that person or persons will be thrown into the shu!" The chubby man winked at Kristin and told the men to get to work.

Kristin bowed her head down and shook her head. "Oh Lord, is he flirting with me?" She murmured to herself.

The long haired man, he was a mobster, the head mob man. Some people called him Mr. Mafia, John, and Abruzzi or all of the above. He approached Bellick and said something, but all she heard was what the CO responded back with, "We will see, I'm sure we can make some sort of arrangement." What made her even more uncomfortable is that they were looking at Kristin the whole time.

Though a lot braver than most if not all of her friends, Kristin could be cowardly a lot of the time. In the last few years she had suffered with being raped on numerous occasions and nearly drinking herself to death. She fell in with the wrong crowd, and always found the bad boys that ended up playing games and manipulating her or just plain sexually assaulting her. Though it made her stronger overall, some days she just would break down at the end of the day and feel like giving up.

* * *

Only an hour had passed and nothing strange had happened. Kristin seemed pleased as she stayed back and watched the men work. Not paying attention, she felt something come across her backside. "Huh?" She looked behind her and saw that Bellick had gently patted her lower back.

He smiled at her, with her sicking smile. "Just thought you may like that?"

"Really? You just thought I would like a fat jackass touching my ass?!" She called out, almost scaring the Hell out of Mac.

Bellick got in her face and told her, "You just signed your own death certificate with outbursts like that." He grabbed her wrist tightly and jerked her closer to him. "I can't wait to see how these men will treat you now, with none of the guards protecting you. You just made a huge mistake by rejecting me, missy."

Michael looked up and could see that Kristin was tying to thrash against Bellick. "Boss!" Michael had gotten Mac's attention and pointed to Bellick and Kristin.

"Bellick! Let go of her." Mac shouted as he pried between the two. He wrapped his arm around the superior's shoulder, "Come over here." They took a few feet distance from everyone else.

Sucre, Michael and Lincoln looked up to see that they had a fee second to talk. "I don't like this…"Lincoln started.

"It's Sara cousin, I don't think she will say anything, we will have to get her on board." Michael commented.

Abruzzi couldn't help but smile at the young woman, because Bellick and him had set this whole arrangement up. She figured the woman would have some sass in her and would shoe away Bellick's ugly self.

"My, my Kristin, just findin' all heaps of attention on her first day." T-bag grinned as he saw the woman fold her hands over her chest and become nervous. She didn't know if Bellick was going to go an tattle to Sara, and make up a completely false story.

Bellick came back, without Mac, and headed towards Lincoln. "Come on Linc, they are pretty much done here." Bellick eyed Kristin and said, "Let's go." A serious tone had infected his vocal cords.

The buff man started to grab the supplies but Bellick shook his head, "Naw, they will get it." Bellick never really had an issue with Lincoln, he was fair to him, but that was pretty much it.

As those two strolled off, Kristin sat on the ground, seeing that Mac was talking on his walkie-talkie to someone. The silence around her was very eerie, no one wanted to break it-

"I really didn't mean to scare you chica. Sorry again." Sucre once again apologized.

"No it's fine, not to worry."

"Aww, that's just darling." T-bag awed. Kristin gave him a death glare, she had a feeling that her and T-bag were going to be going toe and toe together a lot.

"To bad you won't be seeing to much of T-bag anymore," Michael sarcastically started. "He's only out here cause we needed an extra hand, he won't be bothering you anymore. After today."

T-bag looked offended as he grumbled, "I'm sure I can find a way!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am very much liking this story, and I am going to try to keep updating as much as possible, I am finding that this is just all spilling out of me. :) Keep reading and reviewing, please.

shadajoserj, I am loving all the reviews, thank you sooooo much!

**Chapter 7:**  
Ten minutes later Mac came by her side and told everyone to start packing up and putting everything back where it belongs. Mac knew how Bellick could be, and how he manipulated a lot of the other guards to do what he said and what he wanted. Mac was pretty quiet though, and didn't know how to tell that to Kristin, so he didn't say a word about it.

When everything was put away, Mac this time went first, and then; Michael, Sucre, T-bag, Abruzzi and Kristin bringing up the rear. She sighed a heavy sigh as she watched everyone preform a single file line. "Is this day every going to fucking end? Gah!"

To her surprise someone quickly answered her.

"Rough day, girl?" It was Abruzzi. He managed to walk slowly, and there was a noticeable gap between himself, and Kristin and the others.

"Yea, you could say that." She huffed, "I shouldn't complain though."

"Noooo." Abruzzi drew out his word, "I understand." His accent came and went; sometimes it was hard to understand him.

Mac looked back and shouted, "Abruzzi leave the girl alone and hustle your old ass! Let's go!" Mac stopped unexpectedly, having Michael almost cause a domino affect behind him, from nearly running into him. "Damn it Scofield no need to be up my ass!"

Kristin had to wonder if this is how Mac really was, or if he was acting tough just because Kristin was there with him. As they reached gen pop, Mac held the door open, and sounded off what cells to open. "Almost tier time, boys."

* * *

After sending the men back in their cells, Kristin went back with Mac and listened to the men talk, suddenly she felt a huge amount of heat overpower the room. She looked at the other guards, and they were sweating horribly. She was fine all day, until just recently. "Is the AC out?" She asked.

Mac nodded, "Get ready for these fools to act even more idiotic." He commented as he took a drink of his water.

Another man, Geary, he was about Bellick's height, similar shape, though he had grey hair. He held in his hand a while styrofoam cup filled with water.

"Geary!" A shout came from inside one of the cells; Geary was out on the floor and looked just as worn out as the others. "Ya gotta do somethin' bout the heat." It was T-bag.

He shook his head, "We're doing the best we can." He was sounding pretty sincere.

Kristin decided to go to the staff bathroom and try to splash some water on herself. She left gen pop, at the right time.

"Your best is garbage. It's a hundred degrees in here!" T-bag snapped.

"Look like I got frostbite to you?" Geary snapped back at him.

A loud sound went off, it was the alarm indicating that it was tier time. All the cell doors opened, and slowly the men came out of their cells and lined up.

"Line it up!" The grey haired guard hollered.

T-bag stepped forward and out of the line. He was always so gutsy, and he was going to make sure that they got the AC going, or there would be trouble to pay, for everyone!

"Why don't you all transfer us someplace cooler? Like Africa?" A few snickers and agreements were heard.

Geary turned to face the Southern convict, "Get your ass back in line convict."

T-bag was definitely not backing down! As he stood there looks as menacing as ever, other men stepped out of line to support him. "We will move when the temperature sit-uation is rectified."

Mac looked up and he could see that things were starting to get out of hand. He radioed Bellick that some cons were mouthing of and that he should come and check it out asap.

Mac stepped behind Geary, "Don't be a baby T-bag, it's not that hot."

"NOT that hot?" T-bag looked at one of his black prison mates and said, "When this guy woke up in the morning, he was white."

"You want to cool off?" Geary tossed his cup of water right in T-bag's face. Slowly Bellick was coming up behind his fellow guards.

"Step back." Mac called out, his voice didn't mean anything, he was just a young kid, and had no authority in here.

"We'll step back when we get some wind blowin' up in here." T-Bag looked like the devil had take over hm. He was sweating profusely and then he had Geary's disrespectful ass throwing water at him! He was not going to take any of that!

"All right that's it. LOCKDOWN! EVERYBODY BACK IN YOUR CELLS. I SAID EVERYBODY BACK IN YOUR CELLS!" Geary screamed out, he heard various swearing from the prisoners, but most of them obeyed and did go back to their cells.

Geary and Mac were surrounded they had to step back, about thirty, maybe forty men didn't return back to their cells. The guards had a cage that they could hide behind, or so they thought.

* * *

Kristin had made her way back and she saw cons all over the cage and just about breaking it down. "What the Hell?" She looked and no guards were anywhere to be found. T-bag was leading the cons, with just a few more tugs and they were busting through.

"Fuck!" Kristin shouted as she made contact with some of the men.

"I'm comin' for ya Kristin." T-bag howled.

She didn't say anything; all she could think of doing was just running anywhere! She would surely find a place to hide. The second she left the room; the men had gotten through and started shuffling around and trying to figure out the controls.

"Get 'er!" T-bag hollered to some of his friends, as he opened all the cell doors he heard cheering erupting through the room. As he was about to chase after Kristin to he heard a clinking sound. Looking down he saw that it was a bag ring of keys. "Hmm!" He smiled was devilish as he held it up in front of the camera for the guards to see.

As Kristin darted down all the corridors she saw a guard maybe in his thirties, she never saw him before, oh and Lincoln. She didn't think Lincoln was anyone to fear, but she did know the guard would most likely assist her if he could. "Help."

Lincoln looked at her and remembered her from PI. She was kind of hard to forget, being one of four women working there. "What's going on?" Bob, the guard asked.

"T-bag and her creepy friends are after me."

Speak of the devil. T-bag slowly walked through the same door that Kristin had just pushed past. Looking to the left he saw the guard, Kristin and Lincoln.

"I'll be damned. A rookie CO, and little Kristin." T-bag said every so slowly, "And it ain't even Christmas. Oh hoo hoo."

Lincoln turned to Bob and told him to get the cuffs of him. Kristin wasn't given the mace yet from Pope, she had nothing to use as a weapon. She was not going to make it out of there unharmed so she just had to go with it.

"Get behind me." Lincoln grunted to Kristin.

"Aww, c'mon now Lincoln. I don't want to have the beat up Linc the sink, that may just ruin your reputation around here."

Bob tried to run, but three of T-bag's guys grabbed ahold of him very easily, no doubt!

"Now, hand over the girl and you can walk away free." T-bag forked out his tongue.

"I'm thinking, no." Kristin was very much surprised with Lincoln's answer. Her eyes widened.

Lincoln was rushed by T-bag's men and managed to punch one and move on to the next one about four times. He was a very brutal man when he had to be, but realistically there was no way he could take on ten or so guys alone.

T-bag smacked him in the back of the head with a metal pipe, and out he went. "We will leave you here to jus' think about what you did." He giggled. "Kristin you can come quietly, which would be ideal, or you can go out just like Lincoln over here did."

Kristin's green eyes turned darker as she became enraged, with that said she spat in T-bag's face. "Fuck off!"

T-bag watched the saliva go down his face and splat on the floor. He rubbed his face off slowly, and shook his finger in a 'tsk tsk' kind of way. "Now I'm goin' to have to hurt you!"

As he approached her, Kristin was held back by one of the men that originally had Bob. "I wouldn't." He warned, but it was to late, Kristin was punched in her gut and had the wind knocked out of her. She fell over, and T-bag aligned his hands to catch her and put her over his shoulder.

"I think we won." He snickered, "Back to the cells!"

* * *

As they made their way back to the cells, Bob was moaning and pleading for everyone to leave him alone. He was their prisoner, and though he was new and didn't deal with gen pop too much he was still a target to the prisoners, just because he was a CO.

He had a few punches to the face, because he did make one attempt to get away, and T-bag was not having that at all.

T-bag whistled for all the men to look up at him. "Now after I get acquainted with Bob, and this beauty here," He pointed to Kristin who was still over his shoulder, "I can assure you, you all can have a turn."

Blacks, Whites, Mexicans, everyone cheered and let T-bag do his thing. Bob crawled one way, and heard T-bad following close behind him, as Kristin had started to stir. Bob had found nowhere else to go, so he found a cell and collapsed on the toilet and yanked it forward.

Kristin bit T-bag's hands and he dropped her after he felt her teeth sink in to him. "Now that wasn't very lady like." Before he could say anything else, both of them saw a huge hole from behind the bathroom.

Almost forgetting about the CO and Kristin, T-bag whispered, "They're breaking out." Turning to get out of the cell, "They're bre-" A hand covered his face; it was the mob boss, Abruzzi.

Kristin didn't know what to think, being the only girl with a bunch of men in a confined space was not usually a good thing, especially men that are rapists and murderers.

"Ssshhhh." Abruzzi hissed as he were just inches away from T-bag's face, with his fingers still covering his mouth.

A minute later, Michael looked very confused at the fact that there was Bob sitting in one corner and Kristin sitting across from him, Abruzzi was standing at the cell's entrance, and T-bag was sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Yeah that's right, we-we have a problem" Abruzzi looked defeated.

"Yeah that's right Bob and Krissy over there seen the hole." T-bag pointed to each individual as he spoke their name. "They gotta go away."

Sucre started to head out of the hole when he heard Michael retaliate and say, "No one is going anywhere."

"But they have seen the hole."

"Yeah, so have you." Abruzzi commented.

Bob finally had the courage to speak, "I have a daughter, please." He had dried blood splattered all over her forehead. Michael then looked at Kristin.

Do what you gotta do." She pouted, as she bowed her head down and hugged her legs closely to her body.

"We gotta kill 'em." The Alabama native wasn't sounding sick or evil, but now was very stern, he wanted in on this plan, desperately.

Michael was a very calm man most of the time, but he started to raise his voice. "The cops are right outside. They will stay outside as long as we have these two, ALIVE."

T-bag cocked his head. "But he's a guard, he's going to squeal." Pointing at Kristin, "And she, she's the doc's family member, related to the Governor, have you forgotten that little part?"

Abruzzi was tired of T-bag's nonsense. "What the Hell does this have to do with you anyways? This is not any of your concern."

T-bag was giggling, "You see here, these two know about OUR escape." Abruzzi was laughing, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So it's ALL of OUR concern now." He shoved Abruzzi aside, "Out of my way!"

"You stupid pervert!" Abruzzi grabbed T-bag and turned him around to face him, "You're in just as much trouble as they are."

T-bag was not backing down! "Go ahead stick me. Stick me, stick me. Let's see how many words I can get out before I bleed out, HUH!" Michael came to try to break up the two hotheads. "Because every con in here will know about your escape if even one trickle of my blood hits that floor. See friends," He looked at Michael and back at Abruzzi. "I am either going through that hole with y'all, or I'm goin' to sing like Johnny Cash!"

"Ey yo, check it, Stroker about to get the Doc. Haha!" A black man, Trumpets exclaimed, which caused a lot of attention. Michael and Kristin looked at one another, as he ran towards the screen just to make sure it was true.

Abruzzi let go of T-bag, right as he did, he saw Kristin trying to push her way through them. "Where you going?" Abruzzi sounded irritated.

"That's my family, move." She was tired of trying to be polite. T-Bag pushed her back inside the cell. "No, no, no Krissy. You're stayin right here with us."

Her hair flew in her face as she lightly smashed into the wall. "Listen if you're going to do something to me, then fucking do it."

Abruzzi was taken by surprise from her almost asking for something to happen to her. "I'd be careful what you say." Abruzzi grunted.

"Krissy do not tempt me, because in less than a minute I will rip off all your clothes and be on top of you. Mmm, so don't tempt me darling." T-bag loomed.

Michael came back up to his cell and ordered, "Sucre I need you to finish what we started."

"Well wait Papi, where are you going?" Sucre asked as he became extremely frazzled.

"To sick bay."

"Let me come with you." Kristin exclaimed, she turned and glared at T-bag and Abruzzi, "I can help."

Sucre shook his head. "No way, if they have Sara, they will get a hold of you too."

Michael was about halfway through the hole when he said, "Take Kristin with you, so she will be safe. No one touches the CO. No one." He looked directly dead in T-bag's eyes as he made his way through the hole yet again.

"You going to clue me in?" T-bag asked as he bent down to John's face. The mob boss didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes.

T-bag took off Bob's shoes and his belt, Sucre mad some comment about how he wasn't going to use the belt. "You makin' up the rules now, Ese?"

"My house. We got a problem?"

"Yeah I got a problem, we all do." T-bag said.

"No problem, I swear to God," Bob started to weep; "I'm not going to say anything. I didn't say anything."

"That's right!" Sucre mocked, "Remember that badge, you didn't see anything." Right as Sucre finished unscrewing the toilet he told Kristin to go in first, but Bob told him to not leave. "We will be back."

"Don't worry, I will cover for ya." T-bag replied. He went over to hang up the white sheet and saw the terror in Bob's eyes. "Don't worry CO I'm not goin' to hurt nobody, I'm part of the team now."

* * *

Sara was having her own bit of trouble; she was surrounded by about 10 very tall, horny, and dangerous men. As she was getting smoked in, she felt a hand grab her from up above, it was Michael. "Come on, grab my hand." He extended his hand down.

Climbing up with Michael, she was a mess. He touched her shoulder just to ask if she was all right and she flinched. "Sara, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt ya."

"Kristin. Where's Kristin?!" She had always been protective of her younger cousin, Kristin needed it, she found herself in more serious trouble than Sara had ever been in.

"Sucre is watching her."

Sara's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Is he going to-?" She couldn't even say the words, let alone think of something like that happening to her cousin, again.

"No, he is watching after her, she is perfectly safe with him." He cleared his throat, "Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yep." She was fighting back the tears and her voice was crackling.

* * *

Kristin watched as Sucre was drilling holes into a picture of a devil looking creature. "I promise I'm not going to say anything." She said as she shifted, having her back face the way they came in. "I can help you guys." After she said that, she really hoped that she was not going to regret that later though.

"I can also convince Sara to help out somehow, if you guys need her too." Sucre was praying in Spanish. Kristin didn't even think that how horrifying this must be for a Catholic man to be drilling on a devil, that was bad karma.

As he didn't answer, she just ended up talking to herself, well mumbling was more like it. "That's okay, you don't need to listen. I will just talk to myself." She groaned in frustration.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked, the owner of that voice came out of the shadows and put his hand on Kristin's shoulder. She shook a little and looked over to see Abruzzi, "Oh God. Don't do that!"

Sucre stopped what he was doing. "Don't do that, you scared the Hell out of me." He heard Kristin exclaim.

Abruzzi didn't apologize he just walked past her and went up to Sucre. "What is she doing here?" He growled.

"Shh, I don't have time for this. I need to concentrate on poking the holes exactly right."

"Whose watching Bob? We can't leave him alone with T-bag."

"It's bes' you stay down here girl, otherwise T-bag wouldn't hold back on you." Abruzzi commented. "Surprised Bellick and the other guards aren't trying to rescue you." He spat.

"Ha, I'm not. I dug my own grave I will live with the consequences." She sarcastically replied as she still stood there with her arms crossed.

That was not a response he expected from a young woman. Abruzzi thought she would be a lot more emotional and pleading for her life. If not now, eventually she would be.

* * *

Michael's voice could be heard as he crawled through some vents and had found Abruzzi, Sucre and Kristin. "Where's Sara? Is she okay?"

"She's not to far away, I told her to stay there, I don't want her knowing about any of this." He sounded more stern, "Kristin do you understand?"

"Yeah I got it." She gulped. "What are you doing here then?"

"We are getting you two out of here, alive!" Michael stopped as he saw that Abruzzi and Sucre had just completed their assignment. He smiled and told them to head back and check on T-bag and Bob. "I will be there soon."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:__ Chapter 8 here it is, I am hoping to keep going with posting a chapter a day! R&amp;R everyone!_  
_**shadajoserj,** I am so glad you are hooked! I am having a blast writing this story. _

**Chapter**** 8:******

The Governor was outside and watched as two soldiers had both Sara and Kristin with them. "I'm okay." The two of them kept saying as people rushed towards them.

"Damn it Sara." The Governor held onto his daughter, "I told you this kind of thing was going to happen if you continued to work here."

"Jeez dad how about a hug or I love you? Or even a I'm glad you are okay." Sara sobbed as the father and daughter hugged each other.

He then looked over at his niece, "Kristin are you okay? Maybe I should call my sister and send you back home."

"No." Kristin shouted, "I am fine. It was just a bad day, I am fine. Tomorrow will be better." He gave her a look that looked intimidating. "I mean it Uncle, everything will be fine."

"Sara you need to watch after your younger cousin, you know the trouble she gets into." The Governor snapped as he went to go tell off Warden Pope some more.

* * *

Swat was coming in to clear everyone out, and make sure that the cons out of their cell would hurry back in there with no problems. T-bag had threatened and assaulted Bob. After making him find very uncomfortable saying that he was going to 'go to the prom' with his daughter.

Michael, Abruzzi and Sucre finally made it back; they both told Bob that he saw nothing. Abruzzi grabbed Bob's drivers license and said that if there was any issues that they knew where to find him. Bob had honestly no intention of saying anything; he just wanted to get out of there.

Abruzzi and T-bag were heading back to their cells, but T-bag doubled back and rammed into Bob and stabbed him numerous times with a jagged looking shank. Bob bleed out and was thrown over the railing and thumped to his death. His eyes were wide open, letting out a gurgle and he was dead.

* * *

That night, safe to say the family members just ordered food and wanted to go to bed early. For now, they were safe and away from the prison. Kristin looked up at Sara, "Sara do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's fine, do you?" She replied as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

Kristin had stopped herself from blurting out about Scofield's plan, she shook her head. "No. Quite an adventurous day today, that's all I have to say." She smiled, and saw a faint smile from Sara. "Oh I get to help in PI."

Sara smiled, "That's good, you should have guards by you all the time, so nothing should happen."

"I hope not, the men in PI seem okay, well most of them. I feel like your dad is having the guards watch me more than the inmates. " She sighed, "Hey is Bellick a pig?"

Sara looked at her cousin with raised eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"He touched my ass; I thought it was uncalled for. Not like I'm going to tell Pope on him or anything." Kristin said, sounding annoyed.

"Kris, you do not want to make enemies with the guards. We will not always be working the same time, and I can't watch over you all the ti-"

"Watch over me? I am 24 years old Sara, woo hoo, you're about to be 29 years old."

"God is this what its like having a kid? Kristin you attract trouble, you are attracted to the bad boys, you need to be careful-"

Her cousin once again cut her off, "I see how you look at Michael Scofield, I don't think he's in prison because he is a good guy. He may be nice, but looks can be deceiving Sara." She raked her hair with her fingers and said she just needed to go to sleep. "It's been a hard day."

Sara wanted to say one more thing, "Kristin?" Said girl turned her attention back to Sara. "Have a good night. I will see you in the morning. Like you said, tomorrow is a new day."

Kristin smiled and nodded and headed to her room, slowly shutting the door and changing into some sweats and a tank top for bed.

* * *

The next day went a little smoother in the morning, Sara got up slightly earlier so they wouldn't have to worry about waiting for the other to get out of the shower.

Hearing Sara shut off the shower, a moment later, Kristin's alarm went off. "Fuck, shut up!" She growled as she tossed her pillow over her heads. After 5 minutes of tossing and knowing that the alarm wouldn't shut up until she turned it off. "Fine, fine, I'm up.." She slowly stretched her arms and legs while yawning, and made her way to the bathroom.

After taking her shower and putting on her clothes; light colored jeans and a plain black shirt she towel-dried her hair and did her make-up rather quickly. Having blue toned make eye make-up, the darker color on the bottom, a royal blue, while a light blue, almost aqua color on top of it. She had blue massacre to go with it, and black pencil eyeliner on.

She dragged along her same black hooded sweatshirt that she had yesterday. She was sure; it would make her feel comfortable to have it to cover up, just in case.

Sara walked in the kitchen and made herself a bagel; she was a lot more of a natural looking girl, compared to her cousin. She had just the littlest bit of eyeliner on and a very light colored brown colored eye shadow. She was in regular, boot cut jeans, and a red long-sleeves shirt. It didn't really matter she wore, because her white coat always covered her.

"Kristin you almost ready?" She called out with her mouth full of her blueberry bagel.

"Yeah." Kristin walked into the kitchen looking quite nicely for being in casual clothes. "Does this look okay?"

"Dressing up for someone in particular?" Sara teased, "Abruzzi perhaps? Lincoln, I am hoping not T-bag."

"Why would you ask if I was dressing up for John- ahem, Abruzzi?" Kristin asked, taking offense.

"He may be older, but he can be quite the charmer, and I remember you love accents, which also why I'm hoping you aren't attracted the southern drawl that T-bag has."

Kristin laughed as she eased up, "I just want to look nice." She stated as she felt her damp hair, it's natural wave was even wavier with it still being wet.

"Okay, whatever you say."

* * *

When the women arrived at the prison, they headed separate directions, at least until Pope stopped Kristin and pulled her to the side. "Kristin I need to have a word with you."

"Yeah, umm of course. Everything okay, sir?" She could tell the Pope looked very upset, and every time she saw, which was just yesterday, but he seemed to be jolly or close to it. "First thing, I am so sorry about you being held hostage, I got an earful from the Governor." He cleared his throat, "I will be talking to Sara and apologizing to her after I finish speaking to you."

"Oh it's fine." She saw that he raised his thick eyebrow. "I mean not fine, but it is what it is, sir."

"I think your older cousin and your uncle think differently about it. BUT, I am glad you are taking it like that. Bob was held hostage with you, correct? The new CO."

"He was, but I managed to get away and find Sara and then head outside." She shrugged, "I never heard if he made it out safely or not, I assume-"

Henry Pope shook his head no. "How were you able to getaway from all those men with hardly any marks on you?" He knew that sounded sort of odd, so he added, "I am happy, but you are a very pretty girl, I'm surprised not one man tried anything."

"I think maybe being on the PI watch helped me out a little. I learned that prisoners really appreciate the fact to help with projects, and mostly to get out of their cells for a few extra hours compared to the others."

"Ahem, well that's true. No, Bob did not make it out alive, I'm sad to say." He put one of his hands over his face as groaned. "I don't know who killed him, I was going to ask you if you knew of anything?"

A door opened up and it was a guard bringing Scofield to the infirmary to get his insulin shot. Pope paused his conversation for a moment and talked to Scofield. "Scofield I will send someone down in just a bit to grab you to help me with that project."

Michael nodded and added, "Sounds good, thank you sir." As him and the guard were turning the corner he heard Pope go back to his original conversattio0n.

"Kristin anything you can tell me about who you and Bob were with could help us figure everything out. Bob's wife is really counting on you to help us find his killer."

"I don't know a lot of names, sir. Let me try to remember who I was around, and see if I can find out their names." She lied. "I will try to help as much as I can."

"I know you will, thanks Kristin." He handed her two things; some mace for her to put in her pockets, and a small pocket knife, that could still do some damage though, she had attached it to the outside of her pocket. "Oh and Bellick has been saying you are a joy to work with, keep up the great work."

She wanted to roll her eyes; she had a feeling that Bellick was a suck up, and who better to suck up to other then Pope?

* * *

It was yard time and the prisoners roamed free in the yard; many of them eyeing over at Kristin, who pretty much stuck to the back part of the fence near the bleachers. She really didn't know why she was out there, but she just stood back and had some time to think.

She saw Michael approach an older man with a cat. A cat? She didn't know prisoners were allowed to have animals; she came to the conclusion that it was some rule years ago, and since the animal was still living he was allowed to have it.

"I don't believe it." The grey haired man said. Charles was his name. He was being handed his beloved, female cat. "Thank you." He sounded like he was choking back tears, his cat was just as grateful to see him, as she started purring when her master held onto her. "Where on Earth did you find her?"

"In the yard, behind the chapel." Michael lied, but he smiled at seeing how happy Charles was.

"Why do I get a feeling that there's a string attached to this good deed?"

"No, no string. Just a favor." He looked at the older man, who just looked saddened again.

"Michael I'm not D.B. Cooper."

"That's okay. It's not going to take D.B. Cooper to do what I need done." He explained to Michael how very grateful he was for Michael finding his cat, but he just couldn't do what the tattooed man was asking of him. Scofield didn't take it to heart, he really didn't. Charles seemed like a very good guy, and it may have been unfair of Michael to even asking such a favor.

Kristin slowly made herself over to Charles; he looked kind of lonely, even though he got his cat back. "Hi there, mine if I sit down? I saw your cat, and I am a cat lover as well."

The man grinned and said, "No, go ahead." He held his hands out a little further so the woman could pet his cat. "You don't belong here," He laughed.

"Tell me about it, I'm Dr Tancredi's cousin, I uhh, wellI have gotten into some trouble, and my uncle, the Governor wants me here to help me straighten out my life. That's the short version, at least." She chuckled as she reached to pet the cat." She cleared her throat, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Kristin."

"Charles Westmoreland." As soon as he introduced himself it was time for all the cons to go inside. Kristin stayed back and waved by to Charles and his cat. She was bummed that she didn't get to talk to him long, but she knew there'd be other days; he probably wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

While the cons went back in their cells, it was lunchtime for the guards, Kristin was told to stay back and watch for any funny business in the caged area. It brought back memories of just yesterday, but she accepted. Bellick went to go and talk to some other inmates, Kristin was told it was best for her not to ask to many questions about what Bellick was doing. He was a very sneaky guard, and didn't do anything by the books; in fact he broke most of the rules.

* * *

Kristin looked around the room, and saw that there was nothing really to do in here. She just looked at all of the screens and decided to fiddle with some buttons, just to see what she could do. As she pressed a few buttons she heard some of the cell doors open. She opened random cells and heard cheering going on!

She smiled, but heard Bellick shouting as he ran to the control room.

"What the Hell are you doing!?"

"I'm not doing anything, I'm watching the screens." She lied. Her feet were up on the panels and under her heels were lighted up buttons. "Oh oops." She pretended like she had to no idea what had happened."

"Get out of the way, bitch." Bellick shouted as he pushed the chair and Kristin back and out of the way. He quicjkly shut the gates; lucky for him the prisoners didn't even move out of their cells anyways. He looked back at her, "Want to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Why don't you tell me, or how about what's wrong with you, huh, Brad." She got in the man's face as she nearly jumped out of the chair. "Want me to tell Pope about your sexual harassment shit you pulled yesterday?" She waited a few seconds and saw the stunned look on his face. "Oh I didn't think so. Watch the way you talk to me Bradley.

"No, missy." He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, so she looked straight up at him. "You watch the way you talk to me! To me you are no better than these CONS!" He shouted as he began to rile some o the tougher ones up. "Just made the biggest mistake ever!" He backed out of the cage, Kristin could still hear him, "Abruzzi, today!"

She had no idea what that meant, but nowwshe was on high alert. He couldn't have been that stupid to give her a heads up, could he? "Haha, so this is the game then, huh. Well bring it on."

Abruzzi didn't scare her, he was older and a little on the heavier side. What was he going to do, smash her to death? She chuckled as she saw some of the other guards come back.

"What's so funny?" Louis asked as he and Geary came to relieve Kristin so she could go to lunch.

"Everything, just everything is." She giggled as she walked out of the room, she saw the two guards look at one another and shrug their soldiers.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:__ Holy crap! Two chapters posted in one day, may get lucky and have a third, not sure yet! This chapter is getting kind of brutal. I am trying to stick to the tv story line most of the time, but I will vere off here and there. _

_Edit: If anyone has any ideas, go ahead and let me know, suggestions are always welcomed. Abruzzi and T-bag are going to both be playing a big role for at least a while, and Lincoln. _

shadajoserj, your words are so motivating, it makes me want to just to write and post every chapter right away and not wait. Thanks!

**Chapter 9:**

Hours had passed by and Kristin and Bellick had not yet run into each other. Kristin was sitting around in a abandon room, looked like it used to be someone's office; she was filling out paper work for PI. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was almost time for PI come to think about it. "Enough paper work for now." She left her papers there, not like anyone was going to steal them or anything.

As she headed to the other side of the prison she heard guards talk about the fire in the CO's break room. "Ey you workin' with PI right?" One of the guards asked.

"Yeah."

"Y'all have fun in the break room, shit went up in flames. I'm sure that's going to take forever." The other guard stated and they left to get more coffee.

Kristin shuffled past some other guards and made her way outside and found that there were just a few guards out there, but she couldn't find anyone from PI. There were always supposed to be guards patrolling outside, just to be on the safe side.

"Where's PI?" Kristin scratched her head as she asked her question. "Oh in there." Pointed on of the guards to the CO break room.

As she approached the door she saw Sucre standing outside the door as she was just feet away, he went inside and mumbled something and then came back out to the door.

"Hola Mami. How you doin' today?" Sucre smiled as he slowly opened the door.

"Sucre move out of the way." She tenderly pushed him to the side. As she made her way in the room she saw that T-bag was back with the PI crew. "What's he doing here?"

"I'm part of the team now Krissy, you's got a problem with that?" He pushed his face just half a inch away from hers.

"No, but stop acting like I'm one of them. I told Sucre I would help in any way I could." She looked back at Sucre who looked down at the ground like he didn't know what to say.

"She does have a point." Lincoln pointed out, "She's not going to say anything." Lincoln sternly looked at her.

"I need to go to the shed for something, girl come and hold the door for me." Abruzzi grunted.

"I may not be a stupid guard, but talking to me disrespectfully is uncalled for." She snapped as she made her way to the door and waited for Abruzzi.

As the two left the room, Sucre was the first to speak. "I think we can trust her. We ain't going to kill her, like someone did." He signaled over to T-bag.

He retaliated, "Well I have no idea what you's talkin' bout, because the man who did that is in the shu." He sinfully smiled. "Now, boys you don't want to play around with me, trust me."

Michael had enough talk and set a sheet over where they needed to hit the ground with the sledgehammers. Handing one to Lincoln, Sucre and T-bag. "Let's get a crackin' boys!" T-bag exclaimed.

* * *

Kristin was on alert; she recalled that Bellick had hollered a message to Abruzzi, when Kristin stood up to him. So she was very skeptical that Abruzzi needed any sort of help when it came to holding a door. She decided to humor him and went along with it. The shed was not to far away, so it was not much of a journey.

As the reached the shed or garage looking building, she looked carefully looked around, she felt like something was going to happen. "Come on girl." Abruzzi went in first, as he didn't bother to hold the door for her.

"Well that's not the least bit sketchy at all." She grumbled as she slowly made her way to the door. "Abruzzi doesn't even think about it-ack!" She was slammed on top of a wooden table, with her back feeling the impact of the hard boarded table.

She felt hands around her neck, but she tried to reach for her pocket to grab her knife, but Abruzzi was a Hell of a lot stronger than she would ever be. "Ah-ah, you weren't going for the knife were you?" His face pressed up against hers and the tips of their nose's nearly touched.

She shook her head, as she was unable to vocalize any words at the current time.

"Oh that's good." He barely lightened his grip, but at least she could breathe. "I ain't no fan of Bellick either, trust me, guy is an ass hole! But I need him on my side so I can still be in charge of PI."

"So what are you going to do? Kill me? Rape me?" She growled.

Abruzzi's smile got wider with each guess she made. "Fish tell you I cut off two of his toes? Girl or not, you need to be put in your place."

"You saved me from T-bag yesterday though?" She shot back.

"I did, didn't I." He sounded proud, "Well you owe me girly."

"Oh God, I'm going to get raped again…" She sounded like she was about to weep, looking up at Abruzzi to make sure he was still there. She slowly and very carefully had released her knife off of the outside her pocket, now she just had to flip it open.

"Allow me!" In one split second Abruzzi had taken her knife and flipped open to reveal the blade and sliced just a few centimeters away from the corner of her eye and dragged it down to her cheek.

Her screaming was ear piecing and it echoed throughout the entire storage building! She looked over at Abruzzi, she was mad, but right now she was in a lot of pain and needed to cover her wound. Blood flowed over her fingertips and fingernails, now draining past her knuckle.

Abruzzi kissed her on her forehead and set her knife down on the ground nearby to her. "You have amazingly gorgeous eyes, my dear." And with that said, the mob boss left the vicinity at a slow walking pace. He was in no real hurry, why should he be?

* * *

As the mob boss walked out of the shed he whistled to a tune and made his way back into the PO break's room. "Where's Kristin?" Michael asked, curiously.

"Do I look like a babysitter?" Abruzzi shouted.

"Well we need to know where she is, Mister Mafia. To make sure she isn't going to rat us out." T-bag countered as he lifted the sledge hammer over his back.

"Oh I think she clearly understands not to say nothing." He smiled, as he took T-bag's sledgehammer. He went to work, looking up and seeing a lot of very puzzled faces.

* * *

Kristin's screams were loud enough, that she knew at least one of the patrolling guards had to hear her. As she covered her left side of her face, she grabbed her knife and put it back in her pocket.

"Son of a bitch!" She snarled as both of her hands was painted with her blood. He must have really dug deep into her face. She looked around and couldn't find anything to wipe off the blood or cover her wound.

Slowly making her way out of the shed she headed back to the PI crews assignment. As she was now shouting, not even screaming in pain anymore. She constantly felt the liquid escaping from her open wound, and was making her face real sticky.

Lincoln had a feeling that something was going out, so he said he was going to go ask on of the guards a question. Pretending like he didn't understand something about what the crew was really supposed to do.

"Oh my God, Kristin."

* * *

"Kristin, honey, Kristin. Can you hear me? It's me, Katie, Sara's friend. Kristin can you hear me? You need to answer me." The black doctor was covering for Sara, as she was in the Pope's office discussing what had happened to her family member.

Kristin moaned as she felt like she needed to rub her face, but felt her hands get snatched away before she could do anything. "Kristin do you hear me?"

"Yes, my ears are working perfectly fine. I didn't fucking get stabbed there." She growled as she raised her upper body up, with her eyes slowly starting to open. She was looking at Doctor Katie and saw Lincoln standing to the side of the room. "Wait, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" The doc asked.

"Well I know I felt a huge amount of pain, but how did I get in here?" She looked at Lincoln utterly confused. "What are you doing up here?"

Katie looked at Lincoln, telling him to explain to her what had happened.

"You were in the shed and you must have scratched your face of some of the wires or something in there." He eyed her, "All of PI had already left, and you must have passed out from losing to much blood."

"Pope asked Lincoln and is also asking all of the others if they saw anything that was within your reach that could cause this kind of wound." Katie explained, "Lincoln, thanks so much for all you did, Mac is outside waiting for you."

Lincoln nodded and said bye to both the women, "Get better Kristin."

Katie made a wooing sound after Lincoln left and shut the door. "Girl, you are good at that damsel in distress act." She corrected herself quickly, "Well I know in your case it wasn't an act. You and your cousin picking up the brothers, huh?"

Kristin looked out the window and complete horror manifested throughout her body. One guard was bringing up Abruzzi, and behind him was Sucre and Charles? She wasn't sure why Charles was there, but she definitely did know why John Abruzzi was there.

Katie looked at her patient, and then outside and saw Abruzzi winked at Kristin. "Girl, you are just grabbing all the men in here."

"Yeah, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." She flatly said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__ Before I begin, I wanted to say that the injury that occurs in the last chapter is something I do with most of my OC's. The placement of the wound is always on the face area, I have always been told in real life that I have beautiful green eyes, and I always feel like my characters best trait on their body should be their beautiful eyes. It's just something I always find a way to do, and of course with this fic and this OC, it's no different._

**Chapter 10:**

Charles was brought up to the infirmary, because he had found his precious feline companion dead on his bed. He asked if the doctors were able to dispose of his pet's body, he didn't want her to be just thrown in the trash that were in the cells. He preferred that her body to be buried, but he knew the guards wouldn't allow that.

Dr. Katie left the room for a moment, and told Charles he could come in and sit down, she would be with him in a moment. As she went to check on something in another room, that gave Kristin and Charles a moment alone.

"I'm sorry about your cat." A sincere apology, something that a lot of prisoners were not good at.

"Yeah, me too." He grumbled, "She's in a better place. I know who did it," He looked up and saw that Kristin was waiting for him to go on. "Bellick." He shook his head as he went on, "That's why PI is in the break room, I lit the room with one of Bellick's cigarettes." He smirked, "He deserves a lot worse for what he did to my sweet girl."

Kristin couldn't help but tune in and out to the old man's tale. She felt Abruzzi staring daggers at her, and she was trying to do the same. "Kristin?"

"Wha-?" She shook her head and came back to reality. "You say something?"

Charles looked concern; "Yeah I said who did that to you?" Indicating the long, noticeable scar just near her eye. "I ain't a snitch, I won't tell. Over 30 years with a clean record, trust me I won't snitch."

Kristin whispered, "Abruzzi."

* * *

Inside of Pope's office Sara was sitting in one chair and in and out were the PI crewmembers. Sara and Pope had already spoken with the brothers, Michael and Lincoln, and now T-bag was in the room right now.

"Theodore," Pope started. "Do any of the men in PI want to hurt Kristin for some reason?"

T-bag had his handcuffs on and just made sure to put on a wonderful act. "Why no sir, I am quite fond of young Krissy, myself. I told her I would protect her if any of these _VILE_, men tried to do anything. Some of these men are just ghastly and revolting creatures, sir."

Sara and Pope looked at one another as T-bag went on. "I made some mistakes, and being in here until the day I die, I have learned from them. I may give off a kind of slithery vibe, but I haven't been like that for many, many years." T-bag smiled widely, he was quite proud of his lies, and how manipulative he could be.

A few more questions were probed, but they finished shortly after that. Sara looked at Theodore, and she had never had a real problem with him, but she just didn't get the best of feelings when he was around.

"Thank you Teddy." Pope waved him out of the room, "Send in John Abruzzi."

Having his slicked back long hair, and his white long-sleeves shirt on and his blue prison pants, the mob boss stepped in and was told exactly where to sit.

"John." Said Pope.

"Warden." He nodded, "Doctor."

"John I am utterly in dismay of how something like this could happen. Guards looked in the shed and though Kristin is not the tallest human being, nothing was at her height level that could make that kind of mark on her face."

Abruzzi looked concerned, 'There wasn't? Did someone move something?" He tapped his fingers on the side of the chair. "She's just a kid."

"She's 24." Sara rudely corrected, "Not a kid."

"Yeah, well whatever," The mafia boss rolled his eyes at the doctor. "I couldn't tell you anything." Abruzzi shrugged, "I'm sorry Warden." His accent got thick, "She is just a doll. I know that some of the guards were talking about how she had more authority than some of them." He smiled, "Jealous pricks if you ask me."

Pope raised his eyebrows, he had not heard of anything like that. But that didn't mean that John was lying, Pope figured that the guards were on their best behavior when he was around.

"Well, I will keep her under my wing. Tomorrow when we have PI she can stay close to me." Something in his voice, made Sara's skin crawl and twist and turn.

Sara became very uncomfortable with him saying that. "No offense John, but you are in prison, you have killed men before."

Pope interjected, "Sara, no, no I think John here has a point. He is highly respected around here. T-bag is more feared, I would trust John over some of the others."

Abruzzi smiled and said, "Aww." Almost in a joking like way. "Where is she? Am I able to go and see her?"

"Yes, yes of course." Pope enthusiastically waved for the John to go just down the hall to the infirmary. "Dr. Katie should be in there, tell her I sent you, it should be fine."

The older woman looked at the Warden with a very nervous look on her face. "Henry…"

"Sara, he's a good man. To get into PI is a privilege that a lot of men in here would kill for. Takes a while to get used to him, but he's perfectly fine. Never has John Abruzzi ever given me a reason to not trust him, I don't believe he would start now."

* * *

Charles and Sucre were summoned to go into the Pope's office together. Mostly because Pope felt that neither he nor Sara were in any sort of danger with both of those men in his office. Charles told Kristin to get some rest and went to meet up with Sucre just a few feet outside of the infirmary.

As they were walking down the hall, the two men met up with Abruzzi, and Charles couldn't help but look at the man differently than he ever used to. Charles accidentally killed that woman so many years ago, but Abruzzi didn't accidentally slice Kristin's face up.

No words were exchanged from Charles, but Sucre asked where John was going with no cuffs. "Going to pay the princess a visit." He snorted.

As he saw the black woman he had told her that Warden Pope said it was okay for him to visit with Kristin for a few minutes, alone. "Yeah, but not to long John." Katie smiled, "Girl needs her rest."

"Oh I won't be long at all." John commented as he headed for the door and managed to shut it quickly.

Kristin was lying down on the table with her eyes closed. "Katie can you tell the Pope I want to talk to him?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Abruzzi asked as he stood over the woman while looking down at her with a simple grin glued to his face.

In an instant Kristin had shot up and nearly ripped apart her eyelids from opening her eyes so quickly. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a spooked tone, looking at the door she saw it was shut.

"We aren't thinking of telling Pope anything, are we?" It was more of a demand than a question. "Are we?"

"I didn't do anything to you. I told Bellick off for his sexual harassment actions, this has nothing to do with you."

"You see- that's not entirely true." Abruzzi stood a few feet back shaking his pointer finger. "Bellick asked me to do something, and if I didn't I was going to get replaced on PI." He suddenly got very close to her again; just as close as they were when they were in the shed. "I can't have that happen."

"Harming a woman, think your tough cause you can do that?" She snarled.

"The remarks you get you should take as a compliment." He moved his face around as if he was a snake and his head was slithering back and forth. "Best you be a good girl and not say anything! I mean anything. Humor Bellick, that's what we all do." He snorted.

"Beating up a woman is called for when she steps out of place. Because of that, my wife knows better than to leave or betray me." He snapped, "You will learn too."

He went over and slowly touched the scar that he made with her own weapon. "Be lucky I got to you before T-bag could." He ruffled the woman's hair and grinned, "Beautiful eyes for a beautiful girl. The scar just brings out your eyes that much more."

With that being said Abruzzi winked at the young woman, opened the door and he slowly began to vanish down the hall, where a guard was waiting for him. Not long after that Sara had come in with Pope, and they needed to fill her in on some things.

"Kristin, Warden Pope has some things to tell you."

"Oh okay." Kristin looked up at the Warden. "What is it?"

"Well Kristin, both Sara and I just finished talking to all of the men on PI, and no one can remember anything being at your height that would give you that type of wound. BUT, I have heard that some of the guards were nagging you about what you do here, and thinking I am favoring you because you are in fact Sara's younger cousin. Which is not the case at all. Just like these men, I think if pushed at your own pace you can turn your life around. Punishment is not always called for."

"BUT-" Sara interrupted the Pope, "In this case it is called for."

Kristin could feel a dry lump starting to foam in the pit of her throat.

"When you are in PI, you will be in the break room with them men while they work, you will stay close to Abruzzi. He has promised to watch after you as best as he can." Pope was very serious, and looking at Sara, she didn't know what to say.

"Usually Bellick and Mac will not be to far away either. I know that Bellick said he was looking around to make sure that there was not another, more important assignment for PI to do…. right around the time that this incident happened."

"Of course he was." Kristin rolled her eyes carefully. Pope didn't see her do that action but Sara sure did.

"Now PI is schedule to go out there again today to do more work, since it was cut short due to your injury. Will you being joining them?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

The cousin said the opposite word, but managed to say their answers at the same time. "Sara, I am not a baby, I will be fine."

"It's settled then." Henry Pope smiled and told Kristin she had about 15 minutes.

* * *

After Pope left the room, Sara yanked her family member's hand and jerked it forward. "What the Hell is going on? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Huh? I swear you and Michael…" She stopped in mid-sentence.

"If we are going to compare family members… well you and Lincoln tend to worry to much." The younger female retorted back to the older one. "I will be fine, besides I'm watching after your future boyfriend." Kristin stuck her tongue out.

Sara laughed, but quickly turned very serious-minded. "I don't what secrets you are keeping hidden inside, but you need to seriously be careful you give your trust too. Kristin, these men are dangerous, just like you said about Michael, they are here for a reason."

"Well not to worry I have the mob boss protecting me." She cynically called out.

"Yes you do." Both women nearly shrieked as they looked behind them and saw John Abruzzi standing by the door, leaning against it with his arms crossed. "PI time. Bellick is at the end of the hall, he sent me to get you."

"Oh my Lord…I wonder how much of all that he heard." Sara mumbled barely above a whisper. Kristin didn't say anything she just nodded in agreeing, that she was curious how long he had been there as well


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N:__ This chapter is a lot of talking and not getting a lot of progress for the cons. BUT it's builds up a few potiental relationships, one crush like one, and one other kind of one. In chapter 12 we will see C-note. :) It's also so important to establish how Kristin and Abruzzi are towards each other now for later chapters. Sorry it's a little shorter._

**Chapte****r 11:**

Kristin followed Abruzzi and did in fact see Bellick standing there fixing his hat. "Mac went to get Lincoln, and Geary is walking to other cons outside." He reported, but he was only being kind because there were other people around.

"Oh." Was all that Krisitn had to say.

"I'm so sorry about you eye." Bellick sarcastically said as he was trying to hold back in his slight chuckles. "Best be careful who you tick off around here.'

Kristin just sighed as they were going down a set of stairs and headed outside. She had been through worse, it wasn't that bad, not yet. She kept telling herself that she could get through this.

As soon as they reached the others, Bellick and Geary told them they had two hours to get as much done as they could. "Days all fucked up because of her injury." Brad snarled as him and his friend strolled off down the other side of the yard.

Mac and Lincoln had just arrived, Mac took off his cuffs. "Here's Lincoln."

"You're a witty one aren't you Mac?" She smiled as obviously she could tell Lincoln was there. Mac gave a small smile and went in the opposite direction as Geary and Bellick.

"You heard 'em, let's go." Abruzzi called out. He looked over at Kristin who rolled her eyes. "Have something you want to tell the class?"

"No, get out of my way." She growled, as she was the first one inside the building. Leaving many men looking at one another confused, as they too, walked inside the building.

Kristin grabbed ahold of the tools and handed them to each individual. "Let's get to work." She sounded very irritated. "Come on, oh John is that okay with you? I mean you are in charge, right?"

"Looks like we bout to have a little spat." T-bag gleamed.

John said nothing, he just smiled and began to laugh and turned his head in the other direction. Michael told Lincoln to watch the door, "Alright let's get back to what we were doing." He uncovered the where they were hitting with the sledgehammers and found they were making good timing. "When we break through we are going to need to dump this." He held up pieces on the gray colored ground. "Carefully." He put emphasize on the last word.

"Y'know Krissy darlin' that scar on your eye it looks like it sure does hurt a lot. Does it?"

Kristin stopped what she was going and death glared at T-bag. "No T-bag, it fucking feels like a dog is licking my face!"

T-bag scooted his head back and cocked it. "Now, now, I am not the one who gave you that there wound, so it's bes' you do not snap on someone who-"

"Enough!" Michael shouted. "Shut up T-bag."

Kristin tossed down her hammer, "I'm going outside with Lincoln."

Kristin passed by Abruzzi, and they both just stared at one another until she reached the door knob and was out the door. Lincoln was startled a little when he heard the door behind him shut.

"Oh, jeez Kristin." The big man joked, "Could have given me a heart attack."

"Sorry Linc." She cleared her throat and said, "I shouldn't even be here."

"You're right." Linc replied.

Kristin turned to face him, and immediately took offense! "What do you mean by that?"

"Kristin you're a woman, a very beautiful woman. These men are going to try to do anything and everything they can to you." He looked into her eyes, "You have more vocal than Sara is, so you have a target on your back, plus you're out here with us."

She didn't say anything, just looking like, well like she didn't know what to do.

"Who'd you get all dolled up for today?" Lincoln asked as he pointed to her eye with no scar near it.

She raised her eyebrows, "Why would you think that?"

"Cause yesterday you were a little more racy looking. Not that it's bad thing either ay." Lincoln grinned and saw Kristin's cheeks turned a fiery red. He had gotten his answer. "You know Michael really enjoys Sara's company."

Suddenly the door slammed up from inside the building, "I believe that Pope said you were to stay by my side, not Lincoln's!" Abruzzi called out.

Sucre looked at how responsive Krsitin had been to John's demands and looked over at Michael, but they didn't say anything. She took the clipboard out of John's hand and looked it over, "Give me this." She snatched the clipboard and papers out of his hand and flipped the paper off to a blank backside and began to write on it.

Sucre, Michael and Lincoln kept rotating every about 20-25 minutes to who would keep watch near the door. "Y'know I am working just as hard as them slaves did, why don't I get a break ova' here?"

"I will dig, you can rest for a little bit." Kristin scuffed, she figured if she did something nice for T-bag she wouldn't have to deal with his bullshit for a while.

"Well thank you Krissy." He said in a smooth voice as he looked at the men. "You see that boys, you Krissy, you are a keeper. A woman who is willing to step up and do a man's job, is almost under heard of."

"Yeah, yeah." Kristin gave a weak smile.

"Mister Mafia I hope no one is steppin' on your toes over here." T-bag mockingly said as he went over and grabbed the clipboard from Kristin.

"Oh no Theodore thanks for your concern."  
Sucre watched Kristin slam the Hell of the ground. "Easy Mami, you're going to get hurt."

"Well we gotta get you guys out of here, don't we? So let's go, we have to hurry. We need to hurry, I bet some people have to go and murder some more people." She nearly was foaming at the mouth as she looked up at John.

"Krissy I know you's not talkin' bout me." T-bag quickly commented.

"No, you just have more kids to rape." Lincoln shot back.

"Haha, you got jokes Linc," T-bag teeth's were grinding in his mouth, he had words to say, but he was going to wait.

Michael was outside keeping guard while all of this was going down. Abruzzi was giving a look that could literally kill. "Some of you people are so toxic!" Kristin shouted, I was in a fine mood, and you just suck the life out of me, and make me so angry."

Michael knocked on the door, "Badge." The men quickly sprinted into action as they moved a wooden table over their target spot and began to break apart some of the loose boards in the wall from the fire.

Bellick came walking through the door, glaring at Scofield, and watching what everyone else was doing. "Ha, Abruzzi you even got the girl working?"

"Yeah, boss."

"Crack a mean whip you do." He cackled.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N:__ Another long chapter, woo hoo! Alright here we go with 12. A lot of stuff is setting up to happen. I never been one for writing about romances, so we will see how this goes, if there is to be one. :P Thanks for the reads, come on reviews!_

**Chapter 12:**

The days at the prison seemed like they went by incredibly slow! And that's saying it polite! Sara was there for about 10 hours a day, on average. Kristin was used to working just a normal 8 hour shift, but running around and dealing with all these different personalities was hard on her.

"Next time you will be careful with how you talk to me, right?" Bellick growled as him and Kristin were just feet away from the room's door. "I have connections in this place. Do not ever forget that."

Kristin just grinned; she had a lot to say. "I'm telling you to back off with the attitude, you steps on my toes again and I will make sure Abruzzi does a lot worse to you, something that not only effects you physical, but mentally too." With that being said Bellick smiled and said, "You look nice today."

Kristin was not always like this, she always had a sarcastic personality, but not to this extent. She hated the fact that she had to grow up at such a young age, and that's what caused her to fall into the wrong crowd. She started drinking at 13, and was hanging out with guys that were 18 and older. She needed to always be away from her house, it was just so toxic, kind of like how she felt with being inside the prison.

Her mother was always on the road, and her father was an abusive drunk! One day while he was passed out cold, some of his friends came over and would beat the shit out of Kristin.

Years later her father ended his life. When the man did not drink he was as wonderful as any other father could possibly be! As sad as it was to say, Kristin was glad that he was gone though; she had not seen her _real_ father, the non-drinking one for years.

* * *

Kristin looked up as she heard the sound of a car of some sorts. It was a bus, looking over at the yard; other prisoners were coming outside as well. The prison tried to have the prisoners outside in the yard when newcomers came, that way the prisoners didn't feel as uncomfortable. Though the men were there to serve their time, the Warden didn't want prisoner on prisoner violence.

T-bag was standing outside, having his hands on the hips. The others were outside as well, but the others were dumping parts of the ground on the ground and hiding it under the dirt soil.

"Mmm, freshmen." T-bag slowly licked his lips as he saw all kinds of ages and races of men step off the bus. "Krissy you may have some competition now, fresh meat. Mmm, mmm." T-bag watched each individual person get off the bus.

She saw one young guy that was wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt and had a huge blinged out earring in one of his ears. He was cute looking, had to be right around her age. "Bes' put on your prison face, yo." She heard the man talk.

"Argh," Kristin groaned, at the PI crew looked at her. "All the hot guys always talk like that." She shook her head and started to go back inside.

As they were watching Bellick and Geary were leading the men down the same way where PI was standing, away from the other part of the yard, divided by the fence.

"Like a buffet for you, huh T-bag?" Geary called out as he was leading the way.

"Oh Geary, don't even get me started." His southern accent was very thick right there.

Kristin stood by the door as she heard the newbie's point at her and question what she was doing there. The young guy that was wearing the hooded sweatshirt looked at her and smiled, "Damn she's smokin'. Look at that ass."

Kristin rolled her eyes, of course she was expecting that sooner or later. Just to humor them she blew out a kiss, "Aww, what a cutie." She said as the boy passed her.

Lincoln looked to his side and saw Kristin flirting with the new inmate. "Kristin it's not safe for you to be out here, go inside."

Bellick was bringing up the rear, probably a total of ten-a dozen new men were walking through. "Don't you cons have work to do?"

"Sure do boss, just wanted to greet the newcomers." Scofield quickly lied.

"Naw, wrap it up. Going to get these new cons checked in, I will send Mac and Louis to come down here in 20 minutes." Bellick looked at his watch, and was sounding like a normal human being. for once "Looks like your not on my radar anymore, Scofield." There he was, back to being his rude self.

"Good to hear boss."

As Bellick walked off, a dark skinned man, black stepped up to the edges of the fence in the yard. He had a white t-shirt on but a grey sweatshirt over that, and his blue pants on. His head was shaved and he had long side burns, and a goatee. He was watching very carefully of what the PI was doing, and he had a feeling they weren't entirely doing what they were supposed to be.

This man's name was C-note. He was best known for getting any kind of drugs to the prisoners, he always found a way, but for a price. Scofield has previously done business with him not to long ago. "Oh I got you Fish. I don't know what you are doing, but I'll find out."

* * *

The next day started early, mostly because Sara had to get there early to do all the paperwork for all the newcomers in by a certain time. It wasn't like her to put things off, because she told her co-worker, Katie that she needed to get Kristin home because she was so worried about her.

So now around 5 am, Sara had gone to the infirmary and Kristin slowly made her way to gen pop where Louis was watching the screens. "You're here early?" He commented, as it was just him. "Nothing for you to do."

He looked at the clock, "You can go in there and just check on everyone, make sure that they're not doing anything weird." With cons she had learned that some well smoke in their cells, snort drugs, etc.

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged as she had a green, monster energy drink in her hands.

"A lot of them won't be up, but go ahead." Louis was a lot nicer than all the other guards, but Kristin thought that was because Bellick had sinked his teeth and manipulated all the others.

As she walked around she started of course with the first floor. She remembered that T-bag's cell was on the first floor, so she looked for his. Passing by five cells in a row with no activity, besides sleeping, she saw a white sheet hanging over the cell.

"Little early for that." She whispered.

"Good Cherry, go ahead now and take down that sheet." She heard the voice and knew it was T-bag, no one else had that distinct of a southern accent. She shook her head as she laughed and went on.

She saw C-Note's cell and saw him hanging on to his cell bars. "Psss, psss, white girl." He whispered as he tried to get her attention.

She went up to his cell doing a double take, she didn't know if she was supposed to talk to anyone of them. "Word is your in charge of PI."

"Well, I assist with it, I guess you could say." She shrugged. "Abruzzi thinks he runs it."

"Well ain't that why you're here? To assist with PI? I am looking for some work, and want to know if you could help a brotha out." C-note looked sleepy as he yawned and wiped her eyes.

Kristin became apprehensive; she didn't know what to say. If she did something without thinking of her and everyone else's actions, she's sure she would hear it from everyone, and not just Abruzzi this time.

"I will try, I really will." She smiled, she saw C-note smile and he said to let him know asap.

"Thanks white girl." He replied but saw she sighed and raised her eyebrow. "K, thanks K."

C-note went back onto his bunk and Kristin headed to the second floor. She assumed she wasn't doing anything wrong, because Louis wasn't saying anything to her.

On the second level Kristin for sure knew that Abruzzi's, Sucre, and Michael's cells were on this floor. Passing by Scofield and Sucre's first, an they were both dead asleep. "Shucks." She mumbled, she was hoping that Michael was awake so she could get back to C-note right away. She wasn't going to wake him though, and risk other men waking up too.

As she walked around the corner she saw John stretching his arm and staring outside his cell. Kristin rolled her eyes, but approached John's cell. She shook her head at him, "Should be asleep." She dryly said.

"No make up today? Surprised you didn't try to cover your scar." He devilishly commented.

"I do, it's just light browns, but no, it's apart of me now, I'm not going to hide it." She stepped forward a step, as she had just been fascinated with Abruzzi and the way he works. He slowly stuck his hand out to touch her wound, as he did, it was slow and gentle like.

She flinched at his touch. "Why so nervous, girl?" He asked as he traced the wound.

"You just make me nervous." She confessed, "I had an abusive father, I don't want to have deal with more abuse." She angrily said.

He whispered in her ear, "I know men in here who want to do worse to you, just be happy all I did was a scar on your face."

Kristin tried to jerk her head back, she already knew that, but the fact that John had even told her this just made her feel uneasy. As her heard jerked back, John smiled and said, "Some of those new fish asked me about you, they must know about me, and know I have connections in here." He chuckled at his own comments.

Kristin didn't know if all these men thought about was sex and raping others, because it seemed like these men really did have their mind in the gutters.

"But I don't know if Lincoln would like them knowing much about you."

Kristin's eyes widened and she quickly questioned, "Why would you say that?" Getting very defensive.

"Because I have eyes girl, and I see how you are with him. " He was giving her a fatherly like lecture, or at least that's how it felt. "Isn't he to old for you?"

Throwing her hands up in defeat, "Ha, wow. This conversation just got really twisted and messed up. You are seriously going to try to act all friendly and nice now?"

"You have given me my answer." John teased. "Should I tell him to back off?" The mobster nearly spat out his question.

"I think you should just treat me respectfully, and I will do the same to you." Kristin laughed, "John you need to cut your hair, it looks horrible long." She smiled as she was turning to walk away.

"I will think about it." He called back to her.

* * *

After breakfast the men were going outside for thirty, forty-five minutes, it really depended who worked that shift and who didn't. Louis had a tendency to give the men a little longer compared to Mac, who didn't think the men should be awarded to much.

First thing C-note did was walk near the fence and he picked up crumbles of the pebbles that PI was trying to hide. As he was observing that, one of the new inmates had approached him. He was the one with the earring, though of course they made him take it out. His hair was kind of shaggy, and for some reason he rolled up his left shoulder shirtsleeves to show of his tattoos. Trying to impress the others, no doubt.

"Yo what's poppin' my man." He was trying so hard to be something that he wasn't. Kristin became fascinated with him as she watched from the bleachers.

C-note did not even look at him, he was not going to give him the time of the day. "Roll snowflake."

"Yo, man, I'm new. Just looking for some homies, that's all." He kindly said.

He looked back, and gave him a nasty looking scowl and said, "I said, roll!" C-note left and four black guys went up to the white guy and told him he needed to bounce and go somewhere else.

* * *

"Boy's a bit confused on his pigmentation." T-bag announced as he giggled to his minions to the side of him. "But he sure does have spunk, don't he?"

Abruzzi was near a sewer pipe and was carefully trying to toss out some more remains of the pebbles from the break room floor.

"Abruzzi what are you doing?" Bellick called out as he approached the other side of the fence.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" He asked back. He went up to the fence and listened to Bellick talk to him about something secretive.

Several minutes later John went one of the three phones and was making a call to someone. He was very agitated with whomever he was talking to one the other line of that phone call. He slammed the phone down and walked away, seeing the people behind him eyed him.

After a few minutes of being rejected by both blacks and white's the kid came to sit at the bleachers. He looked up and saw that Kristin slowly got up. "Ey no need to get up, I ain't going to hurt ya." He smiled as he looked at the woman.

Before she could say anything, Kristin felt a hand wrap around her waist, T-bag. "What a touch situation to be in, huh boy?" Kristin did not like that T-bag pulled her closer to him. "White's don't want you, black's don't want you, a regular Tweener." He grinned.

The boy, Tweener didn't say anything he just looked up at Kristin.

"Ain't she just as attractive as a rare diamond?" He reached to give her a kiss, but Kristin pulled back. "She doesn't like to display affection to much." He squeezed tight on her waist. "Don't think about stealing my woman, Tweener." With that being said T-bag walked off, of course watching the two's every movement.

"What's a pretty thang like you doin' in here?" He smirked, something about his smile was just making Kristin blush.

"I am just trying to straighten up my life, my uncle is the Governor, and the doctor is my cousin, so I am here working in PI." She explained.

"Oh fer real? So ya work here, ya don't have a cell?" He asked, though he must have noticed how ridiculous his question was cause he said, "Ha, never mind. I figured it out. What's your name girl?"

"Kristin." She said as she was blushing.

John rudely interrupted the two talking, "You kids are cute." He grabbed a hold of Kristin's shoulder and grinned, "Doesn't she have beautiful eyes?" He kissed her on her neck and walked away while grinning.

Kristin had no idea what John was up to, or if he was sincere with his complements. She tried to shield her wound, looking as if she was rubbing her face

"You sure do. Dude is right, scar or not, girl you got them smokin' eyes."

Kristin looked away from how embarrassed she was, she felt like a girl in middle school and her crush just said hi to her. Something about this prison, she found a lot of men attractive though she really shouldn't.

Abruzzi called for her to come over and talk to him. "Is he like your pops?"

"Oh God no, he thinks he needs to protect me, don't ask.." Kristin smiled, "I will talk to you later."

"Damn I hope so." Tweener called out, as he to was smiling, but it faded when he saw T-bag staring daggers at him. 

"You want me to try to get you two a room?" Abruzzi smiled as he folded his arms across one another.

"Oh my God, John!" Kristin was speechless, "That was uncalled for." She was snickering, but she just didn't know what to say. She looked at him at he went back to being serious, "Oh great, why do I have a feeling you didn't call me over to talk about this guy." She could feel this conversation about to get awkward.

As she was going to turn away, before she could, Abruzzi grabbed a hold of her wrists and pulled her back, gently. "I need your help."

She saw the sadness in his eyes. "Well what is it?"

"I pay fatass Bellick every month to be apart of PI and some other things, not important. If I don't give him his monthly money he was kick me out of PI."

"No, I am in charge of it technically. Well...yeah." She looked sad, but she didn't know what she could do.

"I am not touching that man, I may have self esteem issues, but I wouldn't touch a scumbag like him." She started to raise her voice.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that, girl. I want you to talk to him. Drop your attitude around him." Abruzzi explained

She pouted for a moment and then questioned, "Do I get something in return?"

"Oh yeah, don't you worry, I have something planned." He grinned as he looked over at someone. "Yeah, you're going to like it."

She looked skeptical, but she had t o believe that John Abruzzi was not always some monster.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N:__ First thing, sorry I had to leave you at a cliffhanger. Next chapter we will get back to more of trying to stay back on track with the show. I think it's fun to swerve away from it here and there._

**Chapter 13:**  
Sucre and Michael were trying to communicate as best as they could with Lincoln, though have a divider between them, it was slightly challenging. Not so much because of the fences between them, but if a con stayed in one spot for to long the guards would think they were up to something suspicious, which in this case they would be right.

Sucre walked off, he said goodbye to Lincoln and told Michael he'd see him a bit. He needed to make a phone call to his girlfriend.

"We have some people along for the ride that I don't trust." Lincoln grunted.

"Sucre is perfectly fine." Michael replied.  
"No, I know he is. Abruzzi, and T-bag, I don't know about them Michael." Lincoln cleared his throat and kicked the ground with the toe of his boot.

"Abruzzi is our ride, so we need him with us. T-bag, he's only with us because he blackmailed us." He smiled and continued, "I don't think he would say anything though, he wants to scare us, but I don't want to risk anything." He looked over at T-bag and his crew of minions. "He has his own fan club here, he may not be willing to give them up."

Lincoln scuffed and saw that C-note was approaching Michael.

"Linc, keep it moving!" A guard barked at Lincoln. Being told to move, Lincoln said he would see him later, and went and walked around his little cage.

C-note said nothing at first, he held out his hand, and long behold were some grey pebbles in his hand. "Hey Snowflake." He laughed.

Michael's eyes got wide and he looked all around to make sure no one else was watching them. C-note put the pebbles back in his pocket. "I take it the white girl hasn't said anything yet, she's busy with all the men. Now I want to know what y'all are up to in the CO's break room." His grinned a toothy smile, "Cause I'm sure it's something, I been watching all y'all, and I want in."

* * *

Kristin was on a mission to try and find Bellick, not something she would happily admit of course. As she was looking around the yard she saw Charles and smiled at him, but he waved her over to him. "Everything okay?"

She was taken back; she didn't know what he meant. "With what, Charles?"

"Abruzzi. I saw you and him chatting, just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Kristin knew that Charles had a big heart, but she had to know that Charles was an older man and was not as strong as Abruzzi. It was nice however, that he did keep an eye out.

"Oh yeah everything's okay." She smiled and told Charles to have a good day and she'd see him later.

"Bellick!" She shouted as she saw him on the other side of the fence. "Bellick come here." She motioned for him to come closer.

"Kristin." He spat, "Oh that scar looks a little worse today." He grunted.

"I am becoming quite fond of it, maybe one day I will be lucky enough to get it on the other side of my face." She snapped, until she remembered that John told her to have less of an attitude with him for a while.

"Rumor has it that Abruzzi may no longer be doing PI anymore?" she questioned her statement more than actually stated it. "Why's that?"

"Money. Need my money, sweet cheeks."

"Well I believe Pope said I was also part of PI, and with being in there with the men I can tell you that Abruzzi does really push them to work." She chuckled, "Hell he orders me to do work, when I should be telling him what to do."

"Hmm." Brad replied.

Oh lord, she was going to hate herself for even giving this guy a compliment. "Brad have you been lifting some weights? You are looking really toned."

Brad Bellick didn't usually get compliments; he was quick to respond to it. "Once in a while."

"I should ask Sara if she has any single friends for you." She wanted to vomit in her mouth with what she was saying. "You are a big grump, but I think if you tone that down a bit, some woman would love to go out with you."

Bellick smiled, "Naw, only here I am. When I'm not here I'm completely different." He sighed, "Alright here's the deal, you talk to Sara about a friend for me, and I will have Abruzzi stay on PI." He took off his hat so he could look directly at Kristin's eyes. "You have 2 days, that's all you get."

Kristin couldn't believe she at least stalled the process. As she smiled and nodded she heard Brad say, "Oh! Umm, Kristin. I find it very strange that you want to help the man who cut open your face."

"Better to have him on my good side." She quickly stated.

"Guess you're right. Because I hope you know, I talked him out of the other things he wanted to do to you. A lot** worse** things." Not another word was exchanged; all that could be heard was Brad's unnerving laughter as he walked away into the sunlight.

* * *

Abruzzi crept quietly behind Kristin; he waited until Bellick was far enough away where he couldn't see his movement. "Well?" He closed in on her face. John had a bad habit of getting really close to people's face, he felt that it made him more intimidating.

"Bellick told me you want to do worse to me than slice up my face. Is this true?!" She growled. "I don't even know what the Hell that means!"

"No kid, he's jus' making things up." Abruzzi wasn't sure where this was coming from. "What would I want to do to you? Bellick is getting in your head." He quickly changed the topic, "Now what else did he say?"

"You have two days to figure everything out." She was expressionless; she didn't know how to react or how to feel. "Or in two days I have to find him a girlfriend." She roughly gulped.

John clapped his hands together and began rubbing them over one another; he was so pleased that he could at least stall Bellick for a little bit.

"Now what do I get? I did something for you." She snarled, "I don't know whose telling me the truth and who is just manipulating me some more."

"You will get it later, I'm still working on it." John touched the short woman's shoulders. "Trust me."

"Yeah." She sighed, "I am trying."

"Kid has be watching you like a hawk," He was talking about the new kid, Tweener. Also, he then looked at T-bag, "So has he. Let me know when you want some alone time with the boy, and I can set it up." He nudged her in her side, playfully. "That's why you're so tense all the time."

"Oh my God that's so inappropriate." She gasped, "And for your information, that's not why."

"I think it is part of the reason." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead and strolled off. Kristin wasn't sure why Abruzzi was kissing her on her head; she thought it must have been something that they do wherever he came from.

* * *

Michael came up to Kristin and whispered to her, "We have a problem."

"Oh shit." She pounded her hand against her head, "C-note. I didn't say yes to him, I didn't technically say we were doing anything."

"We may have to bring him on board. I am sure it's only a matter of time before he finds a way to come on, just as T-bag did."

Kristin glanced over at the black man who just waved at her, in the most condescending way possible.

"We will cross the bridge when/if we come to it. For now let's not stress ourselves out to much." Kristin tried to think rationally, but she knew all to well he would find a way onto PI, one way or another.

Multiple whistles could be heard, as well at guards yelling that it was time to go inside. Lucky for Kristin she was supposed to be one of the last to enter, as well as the other guards. Michael said his goodbyes and headed towards the doors.

T-bag had found a way to slither over to her. "I just couldn't help but notice how close everyone seems to be with you, even the dark skinned creatures." T-bag looked insulted. "And I jus' I don't know how I feel about that. Y'see I want the attention of a striking woman like yourself."

"T-bag I will talk to you in PI."

"Oh I do hope so Krissy." He licked his lips and walked off to go back inside the building.

On their way inside, closer to the door, T-bag and Tweener had managed to get into some sort of feud. Kristin didn't hear or see what it was all about, but she did hear T-bag, "Better sleep with one eye open girly." And he was patting his knees for some reason.

"It's always something." She heard Mac say, as they were the last non-prisoners to walk through the door.

"It really is." Kristin nodded.

* * *

Pope had sent for Kristin to come to his office, he told her to sit down like usual. "You never did get back to me on who you thought may have done this to you." His deep voice was very caring and gentle.

"Sir, I have no clue." She shrugged, "Even if I did, if I snitch on someone, I would be so fearful to come here everyday. Someone did this to me, imagine what some of those men would do if I ratted out them or one of their friends." She nearly began to weep. Mostly to help prove her point, though a part of her knew how dangerous these men were, first hand. "Sir this is a level 1 prison, these men take no mercy, which you know just as well as I."

"I understand. As I am sure I sound like a broken record, but; we can't guarantee anyone's safety. I do think to stay by John Abruzzi's side in PI will be very wise." The Warden nodded, "He may be in here for murder, but I don't think he would ever strike a woman."

Pope was for sure fooled by his prisoners, the poor man. He was completely blindsided by most of the people in here, and their actions and intentions. Kristin just smiled and said, "I will stay by Abruzzi."

"Good, glad to hear it." He clapped his hands together and got up from his chair, "Oh Kristin, Sara went home for a while. She will be back later. So not to worry if you don't see her for a while."

"Thanks for telling me sir."

* * *

PI rolled around rather quickly that day, and surprisingly C-note had not yet tried to do anything. He told Michael he would give him one day to figure out how to add him to the PI crew. Mac had gotten all of the men today, including Lincoln, and they were waiting outside for Kristin to show up.

Right as the woman had showed up, Mac left instantly and went back to his prior assignment, whatever that was. Kristin really didn't know what any of the guards really did around there.

"Umm, alright, well let's get to it." Kristin shrugged.

"Hold it right there!" Bellick shouted, as he and another man was walking beside him. "I have a visitor to see you."

Everyone looked around at one another; visiting hours weren't right now, a few hours from now. And why would the visitor be walking with Bellcik outside?

As they came closer the man was clearly not a gentle and carling looking individual. He was at least 6 feet tall, with short, light brown hair that he spiked up with gel. His eyes were a kind of hazel, and he looked to be about as built as Lincoln was. He wore ripped up jeans and a tight, white muscle tee.

"I will be back in ten minutes, ten minutes." Bellick repeated.

"Caleb?" Kristin looked terrified; this was a man from her past that she had never wanted to see ever in her life.

The PI crewmembers looked at Kristin, they weren't sure what to do either. "You convicts can go away now." His raspy voice snarled.

"Watch your tongue when you speak to me, boy." T-bag countered.

The man, Caleb looked at Kristin and told her just with his eyes, to send the men away. "Go ahead, I will be in there in a moment."

"Got a new fucking group of guys? Just like you to do something like this." He growled, "I heard that you came here to start over, well you can never escape me, Sweetie."

"Caleb go home. We aren't together anymore, I told you that if you come near me again I would have you arrested." Kristin said in between gritting her teeth.

The man scuffed, "Your prison friends going to help you? Bitch I will beat the shit out of you again. How many times you been raped in here, huh? Cause I bet these sons of bitches will kill you when he's finished. I'm not quite at that point yet."

"Caleb you need to leave now!" Kristin began to get louder.

"Who did that to your eye? At least when I gave you scars you could hide them!"

"Why are you here?" She shook her head, as she was getting more and more stressed and anxiety ridden.

"To tell you if you keep contacting the police about me, I will kill you and your cousin. I swear Kristin, I am not someone you want to fuck around with, and you should remember that." The man walked to the other direction, where Bellick was coming from. "Thanks sir, I just really had to get something off my chest." He sounded completely innocent, what a two-faced bastard.

Looking over at the break room she saw many faces pressed up against the windows. Abruzzi came out first, "Now that was some weird timing, but don't think whoever that guy was, that was your gift." He needed to make sure to clear that up, because with all the yelling he and the others heard, it was easy for Kristin to think John had done her wrong, again.

Sliding her hand around her face, she rubbed her eyes and just looked away. "Oh I didn't think that." Liar.

Lincoln came out seconds after, "Kristin are you okay? Who was that man?"

"Oooooh," She started, "I don't know if I'm that ready to reveal my past with the whole class yet." She began to shake, "He's just a nobody, that at one point was a somebody. I am going to let John take over, I just, uhh, I need some fresh air."

She strolled to the other side of the building and sat down, not once facing the others. She had just seen the man who was at one time a terrific boyfriend; they had potential to have a happy life together. Though Kristin went deep into a stage of depression, though she had depression her whole life, this was one of the worse phases she went into. While she became depressed, Caleb became angry, and took his anger out on her.

"I wonder how he knew where I was?" She questioned. "No one knows I'm here but uncle, mom and Sara. Not even my friends know where I am." Millions of questions were scanning through her brain, and she was the type of person that needed to know the answer; right this second.

She heard loud footsteps, and not wanting to look who it was, she guessed it was one of the bigger guys. No jingling of the keys, so it wasn't a guard. She heard a clearing of the throat, and knew it was Abruzzi. "I don't want to talk." She frantically shook her head. "Not right now, okay? I'm trying reeeeaaaaaally hard not to yell at anyone." She half giggled. "I just want to be alone."

"Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to know what your surprise was? For talking to Bellick." Abruzzi's voice sounded a tad gentler than usual.

"Is it a weapon?" She asked, in a tired voice.

"No."

"Is it painful?"

"No."

"Is it a hug?"

Abruzzi laughed at that question. "Kinda."

"Am I going to like it?"

"I hope so." Determination in his voice.

"Since you love talking about sex with me, is it something sexual?" She smiled for a moment.

"Get up and you will see." Abruzzi grunted, "I am not playing games with you right now."

"No I just want to lie around and just be in a depressed mood." She lied down on her stomach and rested her head over her crossed arms. "How about later?" She closed her eyes and just lied there for a moment. "That's okay you don't have to answer my fucking question." She snarled and went back to not talking.

As she rested her head and tried to clear her mind, she felt forceful hands wrapped around her waist as she felt like she was being thrown in the air. She jolted her eyes open and could see Abruzzi lifting her in the air and onto her feet. "What the Hell is your problem?" She snarled, but she turned around and saw what she assumed was her reward for helping Abruzzi out.

"You will thank me later." Abruzzi called out as he removed his hands from Kristin's waist and went back into the room, not once turning back. He knew what he did was awful nice, maybe to nice.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N:__ Alright the PI portion is not as exciting a lot of conflict from T-bag and someone else, BUT, you will get to find out what Abruzzi's surprise was. Chapter 15 we will get Sara back in the story, just cause I wanted this chapter to just focus on the PI crew. As always read and review people, please! :) Lincoln is also going to have a heart-to-heart with someone in the next chapter. Just some stuff to tell you about so you can look forward for the next chapter._

_shadajoserj, has just been amazing! I wanted to give out a shoutout. Loving all the reviews, and how you don't just tell me "good job." in the reviews, but you actually take time and write meaningful reviews!_

**Chapter 14:  
**Before her eyes she couldn't believe it, it was the gangster-wannabe kid, Tweener. Kristin thought she had heard earlier on that his name was David. She couldn't believe it, how was he even outside right now? It wasn't yard time. "Yo your boy has mad connections up in here." He smiled.

"Ho- wha- why-?" She couldn't even get any words out of her mouth to form a complete sentence. She looked like a stuttering moron. "Ha, nice to see you to, girl." He went over and grabbed her tightly and wrapped his arms around her, and pushed him into his chest.

She hugged back and started to feel the heat coming from her face. But reality hit her seconds later as she pulled away from the embrace. "Oh Lord, did you hear that fuck face screaming at me? Your probably think I have a bunch of drama and shit…" She began to talk really fast and looked down at the ground in disappointment.

He lightly grabbed her chin and raised it to his face level. "I don't think that at all cutie. Shit that fool better watch who he's talkin' about."

She wanted to just shake Tweener and tell him to stop talking like that, but it made her giggle, he just sometimes sounded so ridiculous, but so adorable at the same time.

"I don't like this," She groaned. Tweener looked beyond confused from her outburst. "Your making me feel like super girly, who knows I might end up being clingy too." She smiled but then scuffed.

"Naw I doubt it. Obviously that fool didn't treat you well, you need to be treated like a princess." Tweener was a sweet talker.

"Hold on, how did Abruzzi set this whole thing up? He pay your or something?" Kristin wasn't bipolar, but with all these insecurities she had right now, it sure did seem like it. "Good things never happen to me, so excuse me while I question everything." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

Tweener took a step back, "Oh no, he jus' asked me if I wanted to spend sometime with you, girl. I said, shit of course I do."

Kristin raised her eyebrows, "So how did he get you out here then?"

"Shoot I have no idea, just one of the guards brought me out here, and the mob boss told me to hide somewhere."

"Hmm." She was very skeptical, "Well I have no reason to think otherwise, I guess." She looked up at Tweener and said, "You have to drop the hardass act, that gives these guys even more of a reason to beat you up. Especially the black's, they think your mocking them."

"I mean I just talk this way, but yea' I get what ya are sayin' I will take it down a bit."

* * *

Ten-fifteen minutes had passed by and John finally walked outside he had to return his gift any minute now. As he opened the door, he had to take a double take as he saw the two just about to kiss. Abruzzi felt this odd connection with Kristin and that he needed to just ruin their soon to be moment.

"Kid!" He shouted.

"Oh, my Lord." Kristin shielded her face and turned away. "You would come at this exact moment in time."

Tweener just smiled and didn't think much of it, he knew he could find another time to kiss her, so he just looked up at John and saw him motioning to come with him.

"Time to say bye." He shook his head as he sniggered, "Love birds."

Tweener grabbed Kristin's face and told her, "Mafia man says I gotta go." Kristin didn't want this moment to end, she felt safe and for once in a lon time, happy with the kid. Abruzzi made his way over, knowing he'd probably have to drag them apart.

"Come on…" He growled.

Tweener looked up at Abruzzi and gave Kristin a quick peck on the cheek. Abruzzi smiled and made a comment that Kristin shouldn't be making out on their 'first date'.

Kristin was so embarrassed she just wanted to punch John. She gave Tweener a hug and looked over at John and said, "Oh my God, privacy please."

Tweener was feeling kind of nervous with the mob boss watching his every move. "Naw, it's okay. I gotta go."

Louis had came out to the yard to come and grab Tweener, just how John had planned. "Thanks boss." He smiled, "They kept it pretty PG." He joked aas he nudged Tweener, 'That's how it should be, right boy?"

T-bag had heard some voices by the door and he looked over and saw Louis was taking someone by the arm and walking back to the prison. "The Hell is goin' pn out there?" He quickly opened the door and saw it was Tweener!?

"Oh no mister Mafia, we are not having that little Tweener apart of this, Nope." T-bag growled, he looked to the side and saw Kristin was looking at him. "Oh, oh, oh, OH! Krissy, are you playin' my like a violin?"

"Huh?" She questioned as she came closer to him.

"How many times I gotta tell ya darling, you can have me. No need to try to make me jealous." He looked up at John who just looked disgusted. "How did he even get out of-?" Cutting himself off he saw Abruzzi left out a small chuckle. "So that's what this is about, your bein' his bitch now?"

"Theodore!" Abruzzi called out, "Mind your business."

Kristin felt extremely awkward and had nothing to say, "Well I am going to go and see and check on everyone else."

T-bag held out his hands to interfere with her walking path, she slammed into his arm and took a few wobbly steps back. "Now I know you's two are up to somethin' and when I find out, I am goin' to bring the two of you down."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Kristin and Abruzzi had gone back into the room, ordering T-bag to stay outside an keep guard. No to much talking was done, when the men asked where Kristin was she just smiled and said she didn't want to talk about it.

"We got another 18 inches to." Michael smiled as he looked down at the hole, "Should be there by Friday."

"Friday?" Sucre questioned but placed a huge smile on his face, "Maricruz here I come baby."

Abruzzi mumbled something about where he was going, but no one understood what he was saying.

"Where we going?" Lincoln question, but then looked at Kristin. "You don't need to escape, are you going to come with us that night?"

Abruzzi looked over at the woman, "What's your plan? You aren't a prisoner here, like the rest of us."

T-bag knocked on the door and said "Boss."

To everyone's surprise Bellick had walked through the door with C-note. Michael couldn't help but become a little worried, he was told by C-note himself, that he would give him until tomorrow.

"Guy says he's on the job in here."

"Uhh I don't think so." Abruzzi shook his head, to him there were already to many people.

"You heard the man." Bellick replied as he pushed back C-note, who managed to lightly push Bellick's arm back.

"Whoa whoa, hold up CO. Now you sure you can't use another hand?" He looked over at Kristin. "K I know you been doin' a lot, you's supposed to be supervising us,."

"Know anything about construction?" Abruzzi half growled.

"Oh," C-Note's eyes beamed. "Concrete is my specialty. Can you _dig_ it?" He the n looked at Michael who was rubbing the back of his head. Scofield looked at both Kristin and Abruzzi and nodded at the two of them.

"Okay boss, sign him up." Abruzzi had the fakest smile ever on his face.

Bellick looked over at Kristin, "You heard him, he's on the list."

* * *

T-bag was sanding down the wall, while C-note was in the hole digging until Abruzzi yelled "Okay let's rotate."

Sucre and Kristin looked at one another, "I don't even know why you're in here Mami, seems Abruzzi is in charge." He laughed.

"Theodore your up next."

C-note lifted his hand for T-bag to go over and help him out of the hole, "Yo, c'mon." The black man glared. Though T-bag did help him out, he made sure to try to make a scene about it.

"I don't know about y'all, but this room is gettin' a little to dark for me to dig."

C-note closed his eyes for a moment and slowly turned around to say something to the Alabama man. "Are you telling me that there's a hole in Foxriver that you don't want to get into."

Sucre and Kristin were giggling off to the side, "Oh Lord bad visual." Kristin chuckled, with Sucre's laugh overlapping hers.

T-bag and C-note were looking at one another trying to stare the other one down. As they slowly went towards one another, Lincoln came to interfere before anything could happen.

"But I do have a question," The black man started, "How come Abruzzi over here ain't pickin' up a shovel and helpin' with the diggin' huh?"

"I'm handling arrangements on the outside."

"That's bullshit, K could do that, since she ain't even a damn prisoner."

Kristin shook her head, "Hey I'm not getting involved."

"White girl, you already involved." C-note snapped, "You are helpin' a bunch of cons escape, and there ain't no backin' out of this one."

They were quickly interrupted when Michael came through the door abruptly, "CO coming." As everyone managed to either move objects back to their destination, or just plain look like they were doing something, they sprang into action.

A black guard came into the room and saw Kristin leaning up against the side of the wall. He wondered why she would want to be in a room full of a bunch of criminal men, something about her just didn't seem right.

"Scofield move it. Time for you conjugal. You wife is here." Multiple people looked at one another and they saw the master mind walk off with the guard.

"Swing low, sweet chariooooot, come fourth to carry me hooomme." T-bag began to sing, of course in a mockery of C-note and his kind of people. "Swing low- ya know this one don't ya? C'mon give me something, I thought you's was the musical people." T-bag was pressing his luck, as he had gotten into the hole to do his turn of the digging.

"You know," C-note finally gave in and gave him the attention he wanted. "Your parents must be so proud of you. Racist, pedophile, and stupid."

Kristin looked up from her daze and tried to say something, "T-bag knock it off."

Of course the pedophile heard her, but he didn't respond to her. He lifted his bod y out of the hole and just sat there for a moment. "Y'know it intrigues me, that, that I'm the bad guy in the room, it's not like y'all were in incarcerated for stealing girl scout cookies.

Lincoln shook his head and continued to put up boards, and Sucre just rolled his eyes.

"None of us murdered any girl scouts in the process." Abruzzi commented, not like he even needed to or should have.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N:__ Alright my college finals for this semester are next week, so I will troy to post next week, but can't promise. So this week I am going to try to write like a mad woman lol. Read and review, as always, please and thank you. I was going to have Lincoln have a part in this chapter, but other things came up, so I already have his bit written in chapter 16. Sorry about that._

_shadajoserj has just been such die-hard fan! I can never thank you enough!_

_**Chapter 15:**_

It was lunchtime and gen pop went to go and grab their same old food that they eat every single day. Most of the PI crew tried to stay together, Lincoln, however had to eat in his locked room, by himself, and he had it brought to him. Sucre and Michael of course ate together, and invited Tweener over before someone had tried to bully him.

Abruzzi, T-bag and C-note all went on living life like normal, and sitting with their normal crew. Not wanting to draw attention, because the men were quick to notice change, and if someone noticed anything different that could wreck their escape plan.

* * *

Kristin had found her way up in the infirmary, not really doing anything; in fact she was distracting her cousin from working. "You know, this place is like a buffet of guys." She grinned, "I don't know why you complain about all the work you have to do, doesn't look like you really do much."

Sara turned her body around and looked at her cousin with a, 'are you serious' look. "I still have no idea what you do. I'm surprised the Warden hasn't questioned what you actually do either."

"Are you serious? I watch over the PI crew." She teased, "They need me there, otherwise they get so sidetrack."

"I wish you wouldn't be in a room alone with them." Sara explained, "When men come up here, a guard is on the other side of those doors." She pointed. "When you are out there, I know no one is near you, besides the inmates."

Kristin had to think of a time to bring up the deal she made with Bellick, and she figured now was as good of a time as any. She had a heavy, dry lump in her throat. "So I think you should talk to one of your friends for Bellick."

Sara stopped what she was doing and swung her spinning chair to completely face the other woman. "You think what?" Attitude in her voice.

"Well I think he is really misunderstood…and hethreatnedtotakeAbruzzioffofPI." She mixed all her words together into one giant, long one.

"What?"

"Okay," She sighed. "Bellick threatened to take Abruzzi off of PI. And-AND Warden told me to stay by Abruzzi, what if I were to get hurt?" She pointed out, "See I am just thinking of my own safety here."

Sara blinked several times real quickly before she said anything.

"Well?" Kristin pried.

"I am trying to take this all in." Sara dryly stated. A minute later she looked at her family member, "I'm not the most popular person, I mean I could talk to the other doctor, Katie."

"Perfect!" As Kristin hoped off the table that she was sitting on, she saw a guard bringing up Michael Scofield. "Oh you have company, I don't want to be a third wheel." She winked at Sara. Kristin did want to tell Sara that Michael supposedly had a wife, but she didn't feel like it was her place. She was sure there was more to the story, and she didn't want to start trouble.

Michael was un-cuffed and the guard took off; saying he would be back in a few, he was going to use the bathroom while Scofield was getting his insulin shot. "Michael Scofield, sit, sit, sit." She smacked the table with her clipboard, playfully.

"How are you liking Kristin being here?" He asked abruptly.

"Wow, well uhh, I don't like it to well, but I will have to get over it." Sara was thrown off by his question, she wasn't expecting that from him.

"I see."

"I especially don't like that she is so close to John Abruzzi, the man is bad news." Sara continued on. "He's dangerous, he's in here for murder." She looked up at Scofield who was just nodding in agreement. "I know you are in PI, she's not being…you know?"

The tattooed man shook his head as he rolled up her shirtsleeves. "Oh no, she is fine. Lincoln has been keeping in eye on her." While he mentioned his brother's name; he looked directly into Sara eyes.

"Why would Lincoln be watching after her?" She nearly whispered.

The two moved closer to one another, and both tilting their heads in opposite directions and it just happened. Their mouths were intertwining and they just began to kiss one another. Just one kiss, a long one, but very passionate.

Sara was the first to pull back with wide eyes. Michael moved his head back, but with a small smile. "Because just like I, he perhaps is starting to feel some sort of a connection."

* * *

Somehow, some magical way, Abruzzi always found a way to sneak up on Kristin, and more importantly, accomplish the impossible. He had connections with almost all of the guards. He only had a few minutes though to talk to Kristin.

As she was sitting in the abandon office she found earlier, she was sitting on the side end of the table, with her back about halfway facing the door. She was just sitting there and thinking.

"You're a thinker I noticed."

Snapping her neck to the left side, towards the door, she had one hand over her chest in a second. "Damn it, what the Hell is wrong with you? Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Not really." He looked around the room, it was so plain, and nothing was really in there. "What are you doing?"

"John what do you want?" She growled as she got off the table.

"To talk." He went to close the door, but Kristin didn't agree with his actions. "Fine we will leave it open."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, what's going on?"

"There's to many people." He huffed. "You don't really need to be in that room, you are not apart of the plan."

"Are you serious?" Kristin snarled. "I am in charge of you, remember that."

Abruzzi stepped over to her, and hovered over her small frame. "Your in charge of me? I don't think so, girl."

"How could I be so stupid? You brought Tweener to see me today, so there'd be no hard feelings…" She smiled as she was shaking her head, but not a happy smile, basically so she could control the fact that she wanted to yell at the top of her lungs.

"I am telling you to stay back, and everything will be fine." Abruzzi smiled, but then, "If you want to try to tell the Pope, your cousin or any of the guards I will not hesitate to hurt you." He grabbed her by her neck and was slowly tightening his grip around her body part.

She was gagging for air, looking down she was several feet up in the air. "Do I make myself clear?" She tried to kick but, she was losing feeling in her parts of her body, and the room was getting fuzzy. "I take that as a yes."

He gently put her back on the ground, causing her to slouch down against the ground. She looked up at him with hatred in her eyes, she was tired of the way how Abruzzi would be fine with her, and even sweet, and then slashing her face, and trying to choke her. She knew who she could talk to about getting him back.

**T-bag!**

"Learn your place." He beamed, "Such a pretty girl, but so curious." He shook his head and left the room to meet up the CO to go back into his cell.

* * *

Tier time was not long after that incident. Kristin had found her way to gen pop, and told Mac to let her in to talk to some of the men. "You're kidding right?" He questioned.  
"I wish, let me in, please." She was taking a huge risk with talking to T-bag, well let alone going into gen pop with all the men able to move about. Right away she went over to where she thought she recalled T-bag's cell was. As she passed a handful of inmates, she heard numerous catcalls and dirty things the men were saying.

"Ah, finally." Seeing T-bag hanging at the entrance of his cell, with one arm stretched out and the other by his side. "I need to talk to you."

"Well lookey here, its Krissy, I'm surprised to see you in my neck of the woods." He smirked, "How can I help you darling?" He looked up at the next level and could see Sucre and Michael hanging over their railing watching.

"We need to go in your cell." She half mumbled.

"Well it's about time." He sniggered.

"Now, you idiot." Kristin rammed against T-bag and half pushed him in the cell with her.

"I didn't know you were so rough. Good to know." He nearly squealed from excitement.

"No, shut up. Let's face it, you and Abruzzi don't get along, well he has worked my last nerve." She explained, "That bastard is who cut my face, it's time for him to get something just as painful served to him."

T-bag looked disappointed that all they were going to do was talk. Though, it was about getting Abruzzi back, so that made him feel a little better. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his hands together. "Krissy darling, I never knew you could be so cold-hearted." He looked up at her, "I **like** it." He motioned for her to sit on the bed as well.

"No, stop it, focus!" She half groaned.

"So an eye for an eye, so to speak." He was delighted to help with such a task. "Why the sudden change in heart? You to have been attached at the hip lately, could swear that he was getting some romantic attention by the way you two look at each other."

Kristin pretended like she was vomiting. "You're being disgusting." She cleared her throat and told him what Abruzzi had just told her.

"Hmm, that does seem rather unfair, don't it?" His voice got rather higher than usual. "I will come up with something, don't you worry dearie."

A knock on the cell door had interrupted the two's conversation, and to her surprise it was Tweener. "Yo I thought I saw you in here." He seemed perplexed. "Am I interrupting somethin'?"

"No, no, no. T-bag was just telling me that you were a few cells down. I told him I wanted to surprise you." She nodded at T-bag and grabbed ahold of Tweener.

T-bag shook his head, he didn't even dare to bust Kristin in a lie, it wasn't worth his time. He was engaged in thinking of a cunning scheme to get John Abruzzi back. It wasn't so for Kristin, T-bag and Abruzzi always had bad blood with one another!

Tweener took Kristin by her hand and brought her over to his cell. "Yo, I got a new cellie." Seeing that Tweener's cell mater was-Charles!

"Oh hi Charles!" Kristin hugged the older man, "Take good care of each other." She smiled.

"How'd you manage to get in here?" Charles smiled as he hugged back. "Shouldn't be here to long, you know." He looked around and saw eyes constantly following Kristin's every movement.

"Mac let me in, I am here just for a few minutes." She explained, she saw he was going to catch up with some of the older inmates and said her farewell.

Tweener had no stopped smiling the whole time Kristin had been by his side. "You okay? Kristin asked, he was looking kind of cheesy.

"This place is rough, an' when I see you, well you make it not so bad." He chuckled. "You gunna be here for all my 5 years?"

Kristin coughed and she swallowed hard, "Oh I'm sure I will be."

"Tweener you are just the sweetest guy, not only here but ever. You must have a girl on the outside waiting for you."

Tweener adjusted his rolled up sleeves on his t-shirt. "I sure do hope so, hopefully it's you."

* * *

One more yard time for the day, and Michael and Charles quickly found one another to casually talk. "Bellick assigned me a new cellmate."

"Fast hands, got an even faster mouth." Tweener ran up with sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt on.

"Yo what's poppin' yo?"

"Speak of the devil." Charles smiled, "Michael Scofield, this is David, but T-bag has started calling me Tweener."

Tweener smiled, he didn't care about his nickname, it sounded strange but he was sure he would get used to it. "You are on PI with Kristin, right?"

"Mh-hmm." Michael quietly hummed.

"Yo can you hook a brother up? I need some green, yo know what I'm saying, yo?"

"Pay's $0.19 a hour." Michael; was hoping that would discourage him, so he wouldn't have to make up a lie of why he couldn't join.

"$0.19 that's slavery yo." Tweener had to learn more words besides yo, but he was only like that around the guys.

"It's a prison, yo." Michael sniggered. "Besides PI is all full up for now, didn't Kristin tell you?"

"Aight, well I feel you yo." He pounded his chest like he was a primate, "Well keep a brotha in mind, hell I will pay $0.19 just to get out more."

"And to see Kristin." Charles teased.

Michael looked up at Tweener and had just seen him talking to Kristin and holding her hand, Lincoln was very protective over the people in his life. That made Michael even more aware of not to have this guy around or in PI.

He pounded his chest again and made a sideways peace sign and left to go and try to find Kristin. "Like having another kid." Charles sighed. "I already raised one, to old to be doing it again."

Michael had asked Charles if he had hard of the guards stealing personals from the men's belongings. When the men are brought to the prison they have to give everything to the guards; shoes, clothes, phones, watches.

"I told you, whatever it is your doing, leave me out of it." Charles pouted.

Michael explained that he had respected Charles and was not trying to drag him into this at all. "I just need to know if you have seen a guard with a gold watch?"

"Listen, a lot of people can get you a gold watch in here."

"Yeah but I need this specific gold watch." Michael was determined to find out which guard it was that had his precious watch; it was crucial for the escape.

Louis shouted for Charles and said that Pope wanted to speak to him, "Westmorland, let's go."  
Charles nodded and told Michael he was not a snitch, but had heard of one CO that was known for being a thief. It was Geary!

* * *

T-bag and Kristin were sitting on the bleachers together and just watching Abruzzi, who was playing card with his gang of followers. "So what are we talking about here; dead?"

Kristin shook her head and gasped, "no, oh lord no."

"Dearie the man almost took your eye out." T-bag was so quick to point out. "And almost choked you to death, I know you have some fire in that petite body of yours, time to unleash it."

T-bag saw Tweener was looking around and started to approach them. "Your mutt has found you." He snarled.

"Don't be rude T-bag. Alright let me talk to him and I will talk to you tomorrow." Kristin went to get up but felt a tight grasp to her right wrist. "Do not play me as a fool Krissy, DO NOT."

Kristin was let go seconds later, ut she rubbed her wrist with her other hand. People sure did love to grab her and be forceful with her. She got off the bleachers and met up with Tweener, "Is Michael in charge of PI? I thought you's were."

"I am, him and Abruzzi are a little more bossy than I am, so I think they like to think they are the ones actually in charge." She elaborated, "Why?"

"I just want to get on PI. You kno' be outta my cell little longer, make some money, spend more time with you, ya know." He grinned, "If you're the boss, you think you can help me?"

"I can try. I will see tomorrow, I promise. C-note unfortunately somehow found a way on, and went over and above my head." She frowned, "That made me look real bad, like a complete push over."

"Oh I was jus' talkin' to Michael about it, I wouldn't go to Bellick or none of them about it."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N:__ Thanks for the views and reviews are of course always welcomed! Chapter 17, a lot of things are going to happen! So get ready!_

**Chapter 16:**  
Sara and Kristin got back to Sara's apartment around 7:15 in the evening, and it felt so weird. "Oh those ten hours took forever." Kristin yawned as she fell on Sara's brown, leathered love seat.

Sara just looked at the clock and slowly made her way to the living room with Kristin. "Why are you acting so weird?" The younger woman pried.

Sara shook her head "It's nothing. Just a long day."

Sara was a horrible liar; Kristin sat and just stared at her for a few minutes. Which creeped out Sara, she finally said something "What? What is it?"

"You KISSED Michael." She screamed, "I knew it!"

"What how do you know? I don't if I like that you two gossip about me." Sara glared.

"You just told me right now, ha!" Kristin headed to her room, but turned around and said, "That's cute, I haven't quite got any lip lock action yet, so to speak." She laughed. She saw the serious look on Sara's face that read a 'you need to explain.' "Abruzzi tends to kiss me on my neck and forehead, and that new kid, Tweener, he kissed me on the cheek." She giggled.

As warm and fuzzy that Sara did feel about the kiss from Michael but she was skeptical about his actions. "Kris, I heard that Caleb came to pay you a visit."

That just changed the whole tone of the conversation. Kristin slowly looked over her shoulder, "I'm exhausted, see you in the morning."

Sara took the hint and let the topic go for now, she knew this was a very delicate subject. Kristin had only been here for a few days; this was all still fresh and new to her.

* * *

Later last night, the black doctor, Katie, had a visit from Tweener, he was having some type of seizure. He was puking up his food, dropped to the ground and kept shaking and twitching. The story behind it was that Michael had asked him to do grab a gold watch that officer Geary had stolen from Scofield's belongings that were locked away. Though he told Tweener it meant a lot to one of his family members, and in exchange he would consider letting Tweener onto the PI department. Though that was not his call…

* * *

Sara never got dressed up for work, an Kristin thought once in a while she should. But she was just so casual and seemed content with that. "Kris, let's go."

Before Kristin could say anything Sara shook her head, "Ohhhhh no, no, no." Kristin was wearing a black ruffled skirt that barely covered up her body and a white tank top. "Stop! What are you doing? Seriously are you trying to get sexually assaulted again?" She snarled.

"The word is raped." Kristin corrected as she finished putting on her black massacre. She needed to dress up like this, she needed T-bag's help, and she figured it would make him a little happy; he could look but not touch. And she wasn't supposed to participate with PI anymore, well in the room. "Nothing is going to happen. I am doing this for a reason, you wouldn't understand, it doesn't concern you."

"Oh my Lord, I thought you were passed this stage in your life. You are in your early twenties, you're not 16 or 17 anymore."

"Sara." Kristin made a low growling as she said her family member's name. "I got this. You need to just off! Let's get going."

Sara had to wonder what in the world was going on with her younger cousin, one day she was dress normal, and somewhat conservative, and another day dressed a little more provocative.

Safe to say the car ride over to work was pretty much mute. It usually was because Kristin was not a big morning person; Sara was pretty much away after 5 minutes of waking up. "If someone says something to you, I'm not coming to your defense." Sara snarled as she parked the car, and looked over at Kristin with an annoyed look.

Kristin sarcastically did a thumbs up and shook her head, as she unbuckled her seat belt and slammed the door.

Katie got to work just at the same time as Sara and Kristin and hollered for them to wait up. Kristin politely smiled but kept going. "Girl, why is she dressed like that? She knows where she is, right?"

Sara gave a brief chuckle and commented, "I have no idea, and I'm not getting involved." The two older women walked into the prison ready for another long, and adventurous day. Sara began talking to Katie, like she promised Kristin she would try to do about Brad Bellick. They had a decent friendship, and Sara didn't want Kristin to perhaps have a more wicked group of PI crew members, even though Abruzzi was not the safest in her mind, he had given Pope is _word_ he'd watch out for Kristin.

* * *

Kristin had told Mac to bring the men to PI and let them start working; she was going to be just a few minutes. Mac looked at her outfit and said, "You're asking for trouble."

"Oh I know." She smiled.

* * *

Lincoln and Michael were walking to inside the room,, they were getting more supplies, while the others started to work right away. C-note was standing guard a the door and over head their conversation about how someone needed to go, they didn't have enough time to safety have everyone make it across.

"Mind if I share that with the rest of the class?" He mean-mugged the two brothers. As the three went inside the room, C-note did indeed that this information. "Apparently, college boy did the math and figured out we got to many clowns in the car." While explaining he looked at mostly Abruzzi and T-bag. "so one of us in here digging, but his seat ain't guaranteed."

Lincoln steeped up to C-note's concerns. "How is this any of your problem man?"

Charles had just joined PI as of last night, because they were going to need the money, and Michael knew who Charles was, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I'm not diggin' if I don't get to go." Sucre shouted.

"We need to make a decision of who should get cut." Lincoln interjected.

"Well I think we all agree who that should be." Abruzzi turned to look towards the door, where T-bag was on the other side, watching out. Everyone inside the room stopped talking as they heard T-bag's voice and Kristin's.

Kristin had managed to finally make her way outside and was talking on the other side of the door with T-bag. "So have you thought of anything?" Kristin questioned.

"Oh miss Krissy, I got a few tricks up my sleeves, now don't you worry your pretty little self." He was blown away but her attire, "I must ask, did you dress that way for someone in particular?"

Kristin gave a devilish smile, "I'm sure for a few selected people."

T-bag beamed, but all of the sudden he opened the door to the break room and saw several men step back, as if they were listening to their conversations. Kristin yelped as stood behind T-bag, more because she thought they were actually working and not listening in on their conversation.

"Pardon me for interrupting." T-bag held his arms out as he pushed through one set of doors. "What's that smell?" He sniffed the air, "Smells to me like conspiracy."

Michael had enough of this conversation, he took off his snow cap and said, "we need to get back to work."

"Yeah well before you do, I have an announcement to make! I've been growin' leery with the way y'all talk like I'm a lesser man, so I bought an insurance policy." This was something that not even Kristin knew. "I called up my guy on the outside and I told him about our plan, and all likelihood I would see him next week. BUT if he don't hear from me 5 minutes before the escape and 20 minutes after, I told him to call up the warden and blow the whistle on the whole thing."

Kristin slammed her hand over her face in a d'oh like fashion. She knew that this had real potential to get real messy. "So if y'all have plans to get rid of me, I suggest you make other plans."

C-note looked up Kristin and said, "I don't think we should be discussing this with her here."

"Watch your mouth C-note, I am in charge in here, despite with fucking Abruzzi thinks, no loss for me if I take you off of PI. So it'd be best for everyone to be respectful of me." She grinned, "How would it look if I told Pope, 1, who slashed my eye, and that man is in this room." She looked at Abruzzi who just smiled back. "And 2, about this whole situation."

Sucre said, "Mami you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"The problem is I think most of you are very decent men, and should get out, but others are in here because they are manipulative and that's their only weapon." She eyed Michael, "I think you and I should talk about this. I am willing to help, I have never gone back on my word, but on a few conditions."

Michael nodded; he felt that they should have talked a while ago about all of this.

* * *

As Michael and Kristin managed to step outside and walk to the storage garage, just so it looked like they were doing something. Michael had to interject something first, "The outfit, if you explain that first I will answer all your questions."

"T-bag is helping me with something, and since I have high standards, and would never, ever do anything with him, I told him I would get 'dressed up' for him. " She lied.

Michael nodded, he was no one to judge, and he really wasn't to curious about what those two were up too. "Here's what I'm thinking," Kristin started, "The night of the escape, I could probably find a way to get, like no more than three men out, while the rest of you do what you need to do. I could lie and say that they need to sign paperwork, or that they need to organize or finish something, I can think of something."

Michael seemed interested in her plan, "That could work." He nodded.

"Do not leave anyone in the dust, because it will come back and bite you in the ass." She warned. "C-note needs to be careful with how he talks t o me, I won't say anything, I promise. I really do want most of you to get out."

Michael knew that! After all she was related to Sara, and Sara and Kristin both his very big hearts. "Why do I feel like there's a catch?"

"Tweener comes along." Michael sighed as he covered his face with his hands. "Kristin."

"He got you that watch, did he not? Dr Katie had told Sara that Tweener was in there last night, so I assume that's to somehow figure out how to get your watch back from Geary." She opened the door to the storage shed and let him walk in first. "I will have him come with me, and probably Charles, if we need to I can take one more."

"I will think of which ones' would be a good choice, the slower ones will probably need to go with you. Because every single minute will count."

* * *

Michael had returned with Kristin but she stayed outside with T-bag. Abruzzi went to the door an had alarmed Kristin, who was leaning against the door, and almost fell to the ground, but Abruzzi caught her at the last second. T-bag angrily looked at the mobster. "How can we help you?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Go inside, the fish wants to talk to you." He pointed to inside the room. "The girl and I are going to go for a walk."

Kristin nodded for T-bag to go, because she knew that Michael was going to tell the others what they had just discussed. They had started to walk to the prison, Abruzzi said he needed to talk to one of the guards to do some research real quickly. He wanted to find out who T-bag had called, but he kept that little detail to himself.

"Should cover up more." Abruzzi grunted, "Giving these men that much to look at, and they will try stuff."

"Okay John, yeah I will make sure to listen to everything you say." Kristin grunted back.

"I am hard on you because you can do better. If you were my daughter and you dressed like that-"

"Not your daughter, am I? Would you slice your daughter's face?" She spat. "Do not bite the hand that feeds you John."

"I told you," He cleared his throat, "If you step out of line, you will be punished. You are with a bunch of cons, and shouldn't be in there with us."

"Right, the less I know the better?"

"You don't get it girl, I am protecting you."

Kristin looked up at Abruzzi; they had just the strangest relationship ever. When they could talk and be normal to each other, she just loved that. "You know, I really like when you are decent like this."

"The gift was not really to shut you up, I did it to make you happy." He gave a cheesy smile, "I know, hard to believe."  
Now Kristin was feeling bad about talking to T-bag about doing something vengeful back to John Abruzzi.

"Mac!" Kristin called out for Mac to come and grab Abruzzi from her, Mac nodded and took his sweet time to reach the two.

"How's the Bellick situation going?" Kristin awkwardly asked. "You have until tomorrow, and I don't think Dr Katie is interested in Bellick that way."

"All good. My guy talked to the fish and oops, let's say he's going to be calling a different prison his new home for the rest of his life."

Woo! There was a huge sigh of relief from Kristin.

Abruzzi took off his denim jacket and put it over Kristin, "**Don't **let me catch you dressed like that tomorrow." The jacket literally flooded on Kristin's body, Abruzzi was quite bigger than Kristin. "Especially if you're going to be by T-bag."

Kristin watched as Mac took Abruzzi, he told Kristin he would bring Abruzzi back as soon as they finished, and she could go back to the other men. Nodding and walking back in the other direction. "I think I need to tell T-bag to call this whole revenge thing off before it gets to far." She widened her eyes as she quickly made her way back to the break room.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: __**A LOT**__ of things are happening in this chapter! I don't know if you guys will expect what happened to happen. Thanks for the reads and reviews, keep 'em coming!_

**Chapter 17:**

As Kristin went back to the break room, she saw Sucre had come out on watch, she felt she needed to speak to him before she went inside. "Sucre, do not think I would ever tell on you. But you know, as well as I, some people shouldn't be in on this."

Sucre nodded and told her that Charles was now apart of the team because his daughter is dying. She never thought harsh things against Charles, she felt like he reminded her of a sweet grandfather, one that she used to have.

"Nice jacket." He smirked. "Wish you would have worn something else, Mami?"

She giggled, "Abruzzi put it on me."

"As he should, Mami, don't be asking for attention, trust me the guys in here know about you."

"Yeah, yeah." She quickly changed the topic, "Is T-bag in there?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to switch with me. Michael had some announcement, as soon as T-bag comes out, I will get to hear it." He looked up at Kristin, "You know what it is?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "Nothing bad, something that will help…if we need to do it, we may not."

T-bag opened the door told Sucre it was his turn to go inside. "My, my Krissy what happened to your beautifully provocative outfit?" She didn't think it was to bad, her skirt…well hopefully she doesn't have to bend down or anything, but she had a tank top on, and that was not big deal. He started t o take off the denim jacket off, but Kristin grabbed his hand. "Forget about the plan."

T-bag snapped her hand off of his and tossed it to her side. "Oh so what, the mafian gives you his jacket and you to are all buddy-buddy again?" He waved his pointer finger in the air, at her. "No, no, no Krissy, That's not how this works. When you approached me, I was willing to help you because I, too, have a grudge against John Abruzzi."

She shook her head no. "I am going to be the better person, I want no part of it." As she tried to walk away, he snatched her in the upper arm, near her armpit and yanked her back. "Your attitude may be acceptable for the others, but you have give mw attitude, let's just say, your little boyfriend, Tweener will pay for it."

She snarled like she was a wild beast! For him to drag Tweener into this, that was highly uncalled for. "The puppet master pulls the strings, and the puppet obeys."

* * *

Abruzzi had one of the guards look into the phone records though he needed to be bribed with some money into his account, John agreed. Minutes later the guard wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to Abruzzi. "I am going to get a coffee, do what you need to do. But by the time I get back you go back to PI."

Abruzzi nodded and quickly got on the phone with one of the guards, he gave the man the phone number, and he would track down the address. "Yeah, what we usually do. In the moving truck, just for a few days, yeah, uh huh. Okay." It was a quick conversation, and he had blocked the number before he dialed out.

A couple of minutes later the guard had come back, not asking any questions, he didn't care, he just knew he made $50 for doing his job, looking into the phone records and writing down a phone number. John shredded the piece of paper and off they went back to PI.

* * *

The men had gotten a lot of work done within the twenty-five minutes that the mobster was gone. It was now Lincoln who was out keeping guard for Kristin. They were smiling and laughing as they saw Mac drop him back off. He looked at Kristin and said, "I'm not even going to ask." With that said the CO left and went back to his post.

"Oh, uhh." Kristin quickly took off John's jacket and handed it back to him.

"Interesting time to give the jacket back." Abruzzi snickered as he winked and put it back on.

"What's that mean?" Lincoln questioned.

"I'm not to sure." She shrugged, "I don't really understand what he says a good chunk of the time."

"Linc, come here."

Lincoln looked at Abruzzi and went off to the side with him to see what he had wanted. "I found the number to T-bag's insurance."

"Oh good, what's going to happen? Who is it?"

"His cousin. We are going to put him in a moving van for a few days, just to silence him." He looked up and saw Lincoln have a look of horror. "He can breathe, we do this all the time." Abruzzi cackled. "Trust me."

Lincoln was not a big fan of T-bag either, but he knew that Abruzzi and T-bag were constantly at each other's throats.

Kristin had looked and saw Bellick and Geary coming, with both of them coming it meant it was time to wrap it up. She knocked on the door and stuck her head in, "PI is done, Bellick and Geary are coming."

As Bellick passed John he said, "Good job John, I knew you could do it." Indicating that John did the right thing by fixing the money issue and making sure that Bellick got paid what he needed too.

Geary an Bellick looked at Kristin and before they could say anything, "Yeah I know, interesting choice of clothes, bla, bla, bla. I have heard it all day so far." Geary and Beellick smirked as they hollered that PI was over.

"Lincoln, come on." Geary went over to the man on death row, "Let them poor saps clean up we're going to get going."

Lincoln didn't fight him, he nodded and felt that man grasp onto his arm and they walked off.

* * *

It was lunchtime and while everyone else ate, Kristin was wandering around the prison trying to figure if she needed to take some men, which would be a good place to have them escorted too. She was thinking of that abandon office, which basically she had made her own. She figured the day of them leaving she would trash the place, somehow get the door of the hinges, or have holes in the door, she would think of something, eventually! She went to the infirmary and saw that to her surprise Tweener was back in there. She knocked on the door and Sara told her to come in. "Hey," She blushed, "Why are you up here?"

Sara looked at her cousin and saw how she was blushing, and looked back at Tweener and he was just gazing at her. "David is here because from what Katie said he had a seizure last night, but he seems to be doing fine now."

"Oh yo doc, I'm totally fine now."

"Kristin I still need print of the rest of his results, you mind keeping him company?"

"No way." She said a split second after Sara asked her question. "Take your time."

"You look good today. Well you look good everyday, but damn." Tweener smiled, "Am I going to see you when it's yard time?"

"Of course. I think I have some good news for you too.." She saw how eager he was getting, "But I can't tell you right here." She motioned to over where Sara was. "Later, okay?

"Yeah, aight. Should talk to the mob boss in letting me come see you again."

"Uhh, I can try. But I have to do a favor for him then, and his favors can be dangerous." Kristin sighed.

"Tomorrow you gunna dress like that again?"

"I don't think so, almost have my cousin a heart attack. Pretty sure I have been violated with so many eyes today." She nervously laughed.

"Damn girl, well during yard time I got ya!" He smiled, but saw Sara was coming back.

"David you are good to go, Louis is out there waiting for you. If you feel uneasy again, you tell them that I wanted to see you or something. I know some of the officers don't always listen when you tell them you don't feel well. I'm here to help."

He hopped off the table, "Thanks doc." He winked at Kristin and went out the door and saw Louis making his way to the door.

Sara said nothing; she just had a huge smile on her face. "Not a word." Kristin asserted.

* * *

It was yard time, and T-bag was asked to stay back for a minute. The warden waited until all the prisoners were out in the yard, and himself and two other guards approached T-bag's cell.

"Thank you for hanging back Theodore, I don't mean to interfere with your yard time." Pope apologized.

"What's this all about?" T-bag questioned as he became overly worried. "What's going on?"

"You cousin James, and his son, James junior, they were both shout and killed in their home. I am so sorry Theodore." Pope didn't know what else to say, he walked away sadly. It was times like this, where he became empathetic and felt how the cons felt, just like the other day when he had told Charles about his daughter too.

T-bag raised his arms up in the air with clenched fists and threw his head back to sob. That was his family, his only family left!

* * *

Abruzzi went right to the phone and called up his guy. "Yeah, it's me. How it go?"

:Well, uhh we have a problem.:

"What kind of a problem?" John nearly roared.

:Well, he became overly paranoid and had a gun.:

John sighed and then asked about the kid.

:Well, the son of a bitch used him as a shield, the coward!.:

"You killed a kid?" Abruzzi heard his partner say that it was an accident, but that was not part of the kid. He had two kids. He slammed the phone d own on the receiver and groaned loudly. He needed to find his cellmate; he knew T-bag would make the connection that Abruzzi had ordered it, when all he wanted was for them to keep quiet. He was going to have to kill T-bag before he killed him.

Charles and Sucre were over with Michael, who was talking to Michael. Before they knew it Tweener and Kristin had quickly made their way over to them. "Tweener is in." She smiled, "He will do what he needs too."

"I totally got this; I ain't going to say a word. I want out jus' as bad as the rest of ya."

Lincoln looked at Kristin and then at Michael. "Kid better not say anything Kristin."

Charles came to defend Tweener, "Kid is in my cell, and he doesn't talk to anyone really. I will make sure he keeps his mouth shut." Tweener nodded, as if he was telling Charles thanks for sticking up for him.

T-bag came out into the yard, and it looked like the devil himself had taken over him. He slithered his way over to where Kristin was and jerked on her head. "OUCH!" Geary was quick to respond,

"T-bag let go!"

"Sorry boss." He unclamped his hand from her head, but got in her face. "Did you and Abruzzi plan to kill my cousin and nephew?"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Kristin looked up at the others, very confused.

"Do not toy with my Krissy, because I will take you down if you do not tell me what you know." T-bag forked her tongue out like a reptile and then looked at Tweener. "TALK!" He barked at her.

She looked hesitant and saw that Geary was on the outside of the fence. "Geary I want to get out of here right now!"

"Yeah, I got it." He motioned for Mac and Louis to get over there asap.

"You can't hide dearie. My little nephew died, your little boy toy better watch his every move." He pointed at Tweener. "I will deal with you in PI." He growled. "If you tell Pope or the guards I will slit your throat."

"T-bag step back, now!" Louis hollered as he pushed back the rapist.

Abruzzi stood up and quickly made his way to Kristin's defense. "Boss I got this." He pulled Kristin close to him, and they made their way over to the table where John was just at. Kristin told Louis she was fine now.

"T-bag you better watch yourself. Another move like that and you will go in the shu." Mac spat.

"I get you lost some people," Louis started, "So I'm going to let it slide." He looked over at Mac, "Take him to the doc's, let him rest up there for a while."

T-bag nodded, "Yea' some rest sounds good." He deceitfully beamed.

Tweener felt like he needed to go over there, but Charles and Michael held him back. "She's with Abruzzi, she will be fine." Michael stated.

Charles made a weird look and said, "I don't know if that statement is always true, but now it is." The older man looked over and saw that she was right by Abruzzi's side, they watched the CO's and T-bag leave the yard, but not before the child rapist looked back at Abruzzi with a death stare!

* * *

After Kristin saw that he was gone she turned and snapped at Abruzzi, "What did you do?"

"Not to worry, girl, nothing at all. You're safe here." He looked up at his cellmate, telling him to take the others and go and figure out their plan.

"You know I gotta tell you, it's just a blast every day having my life threatened. I mean this is just wonderful." She growled.

"Watch your tongue, little one." Abruzzi glared. "You and your-whatever he is are safe." He looked up at Tweener. "Just how you needed to be punished when you stepped out of line, so will Theodore."

Kristin didn't know if she liked the sound of it. T-bag had to know though, you can't go around and threaten people, especially people who are trying to help you escape.

* * *

Safe to say that Kristin was not to thrilled about PI starting, not even thirty minutes later. She had heard through some of John's men that he kept talking about Jesus and religion lately when he was in his cell. She didn't know what that had to do with anything. She didn't see Abruzzi or T-bag; she had to do count of tools, and of the men.

As she was peering around a corner she felt hands wrap around her mouth and her waist, she was quickly dragged into the shed by one of John's minions. As soon as she was in there, she was tossed to the ground. Lying on the ground on her stomach, she slowly got up and saw T-bag's hands were tied up.

"Leave us!" Abruzzi shouted.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Abruzzi had T-bag lifted by his collar and looked back at Kristin.

"I provide you protection and you turned your back on me. Theodore was just telling that he would back out on the escape, but also you two were plotting something." He tossed T-bag back on the table and stomped over to Kristin.

Her teeth were chattering as she slowly tried to crawl away, but was soon yanked back by John's giant hands yanking on her leg. "Jesus says we are to forgive, I forgive you for trying to do harm on me. An eye for an eye? Is that what your looking for?"

"I'm sorry, I told him I wanted no part of it. I told him John, don't be mad at me." She covered her face with her arms and started to wipe away the tears. "Don't kill me, please, don't."

"No, I forgive you." He turned his attention back to T-bag, and yanked on him again. "Back out of the escape, or die!" John had a pair of scissors, only half of it, but still did look sharp and deadly. He pointed it up past his nose, making his way up to his eyes, and then going down by his neck.

"Your right. I wouldn't have made it out there anyways." T-bag pleaded.

"I want you to give me your word." Abruzzi grabbed his head and made the shorter man face him. "You hear me? I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR WORD!" His screaming cause Kristin to close her eyes and cover her ears.

"Yeah, yeah, you got it, you got it John. Please."

"Swear!"

"Yes, yes, I'm out I swear. I swear to God!"

Abruzzi had now take n back his utensil and looked like he was going to jab it into T-bag's organs any second. T-bag's head went into Abruzzi's chest, and it looked like they were hugging for a second. "Alright! I forgive you, I have forgiven you." He pushed him back against the table as T-bag lied there weeping. "You just have to pray that the Lord, Jesus Christ forgives you as well."

Abruzzi turned around and looked at Kristin who flinched. "Can I go? I won't say anything." She slowly got up to her feet and eyed on another.

Behind Abruzzi T-bag was moving his tongue a lot more, like he had something stuck in his mouth. He grabbed a silver object from his mouth, it was a razor blade, he shuffled it between his hands, as they were still tied together. "Hey John you know, about Jesus-" In one quick action he slit the man's throat and blood squired on the windows. "Say hi to him for me, won't ya?"

Kristin screamed bloody murder as she heard the gasping sounds from John as he tried to cover his wound. "Krissy don't be doin' somethin' stupid." T-bag quickly cut apart the tap around his wrists and he leapt on top of her and started pounding his fists on every inch of her body!

Between the sounds of John's gurgling and Kristin's screams, it wasn't going to be long until someone discovered that they were in there, and T-bag was going to have to hide.

Kristin began to weep, as she was all bloody, T-bag had reopened her scar, and then started slitting near her wrist's. He didn't want her to have the same wounds as Abruzzi. He ripped her clothes, but did nothing _intimate_ with her. Kristin had passed out, but not before she called out for John once more. "Jo…hn…"

* * *

Lincoln was outside when he heard the screams he went in the room and said, "Michael I heard screaming, someone needs to check it out." Sucre and Michael were on it and they quickly ran out there to figure out where the sound was coming from. As Lincoln went back outside he saw Geary coming. "Shit." When he went back inside he saw only C-note and Charles left in there. 'Bulls."

"Stall them, we're not ready." Charles and C-note sprinted into action as they tried to cover the hole. They were wondering where the rest of the guys were, Tweener was not going to start until tomorrow.

"Hey boss." Linc casually said

"What are you doing out here Linc?" Geary asked.

"Just taking a break."

"I gotta check the status in there." Geary pointed into the room. Lincoln moved to the side not letting him through.

"It's all good." Said Lincoln.

"**THEN**, you won't mind me going in and checking, will ya?" Geary shouted. Linc said nothing but moved once more. "What the Hell is your problem con?" Lincoln was about to wind up and punch the guard, but Sucre screamed "CO! CO!"

Geary ran over there to see what all the fuss was all about. He saw blood spilled all over the place. "Jesus Christ." He cursed as he went on the walkie –talkie. "We need medical attention, get the doctors. Abruzzi and Kristin are bleeding out!"


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Pretty sure this is my longest chapter, sure feels like it. This is not quite as action packed, but hey, can't always be action. Love leaving off on cliffhangers! Thanks for the reviews! R&amp;R people!_

**Chapter**** 18:******

Sara came running down right away, Katie was there too, helicopters had to be flown in to get them to a hospital fast enough. John was still gasping for air, while Sara detected a heartbeat from her cousin, but it was really faint. Pope had made his way out there too. "Sara go, go with them." Katie stayed back and sent them on their way. Sara knew that Kristin was alive; she was out, "John, John stay with me. You two are going to be just fine." The doctor wanted so badly to cry, but she couldn't she needed to let the two know they would be fine.

* * *

"What happened to them?" Pope exclaimed at Geary.

"I have no clue, I was just coming to check on the progress of the break room, and then all the sudden I hear Sucre an Scofield hollering."

"PI is done for now, I want every single member of PI cuffed and one by one dragged to my office." Henry Pope was strong-minded in trying to find the person or persons responsible for this act. "We may lose John Abruzzi."

"Scofield, come here." Pope called for Michael. Michael slowly approached the elderly man. "Who else does Kristin speak with who is not on PI? Anyone?"

"Davi-Tweener." Michael corrected. "He is supposed to start with PI tomorrow."

Guards were all over the place looking for anything they could. "Get the blood cleaned up. I want these men in my office, one by one in 15 minutes." He looked at the other doctor. "Katie, please call the hospital an try to get Sara on the line, tell her to check in on Abruzzi too." He paused, "Of course have her main focus be her family."

Pope stopped and froze for a moment, "Everyone be expecting the Governor, I'm sure he will make his presence know if he's nearby." Pope clapped his hands and told everyone to get moving.

* * *

Calls had been made and as soon as the helicopter landed they pulled out Abruzzi first, as his eyes were nearly rolling in the back of his head. Sara winced at how bad his cut really did look. She saw more nurses coming back for her cousin.

Kristin's wrists were bleeding out, as was her scar; it was re-opened and cut even deeper. She had bruises all over her body; her clothes were ripped and torn apart. She had a black eye, opposite one of her scar, so being her right eye.

As soon as she was rushed into the back, Sara had to stay in the waiting room. She couldn't believe this was happening. Who would do this to both Kristin and John? Did Kristin have enemies, did Abruzzi does this and the two of them had just duked it out?! So many questions she had, she needed answers. Sadly though, she was going to have to wait.

* * *

T-bag had managed to come from the side of the building, "What's all the screaming for?"

"Where the hell have you been, T-bag?!" Geary snarled.

"Call of nature." T-bag simply stated, "When ya got's to go ain't nothin' stopping that, boss."

"Pack everything up, Pope wants to talk about what happened to the doc's cousin and Abruzzi."

T-bag was very good and making himself seem innocent. "What happened?" He looked intrigue and sadden at the same time.

"Someone slit Abruzzi's throat, and Kristin got the shit beat out of her, clothes ripped apart and slit wrists." Gary shook his head, "Pieces of shit, whoever did that."  
T-bag said nothing, just looked confused by the whole situation, he did help the others clean up and no one said anything since guards were everywhere. If they talked it was just like, "I'll take the shovel." "Hand me your bucket." Only work related.

Geary looked back at Louis to the side of him, "Wanna take them or grab Tweener?"

"Nah man, you get the kid, I got these ones." Louis called out. In reality he just wanted a reason to see Becky the receptionist as much as possible. This was after all, a serious situation so he knew he shouldn't' joke about anything right now. Everyone sure did seem to be on edge. "Cons line up, lets get going!"

* * *

One by one they went and told Pope they had no idea what happened. Everyone said pretty much the same thing, in reality no one saw Abruzzi since he was already in the storage area as was T-bag, and Kristin was dragged in there just a few minutes after PI started. First was Sucre, Lincoln, C-note, Charles, Michael, T-bag and then finally Tweener.

"David, please sit down." Pope had instructed. "How would you explain your relationship with Kristin?"

"Aw, well she's pretty fly, she's really sweet. She's cool peoples, and I like hangin' with her." David tried to talk as proper as he could.

"So you're dating then?" Pope questioned.

"Boss, you's can't really be datin' when you're in here." He replied.

"No, no I guess it is rather challenging." He noted, "Would you ever strike a woman? More specifically, Kristin?"

"Whoa, hold up? What happened?" Tweener looked at Pope's face and got serious real quick. "Did you harm Kristin and John Abruzzi?"

"Naw, how could I? I don't start PI until tomorrow, I've been in my cell." He said defensively.

"Did you order or pay someone to do it for you?" Pope asked the same questions to everyone.

"Naw, I really like her, I would never. I have no beef with Abruzzi, he watches for her in PI, he told me he does." Tweener looked like he was going to bust into tears. "When you find out, let me know. Cause that son of a bitch is dead."

"David." Pope put his hands up, "Even making a threat like that could get you thrown into the shoe for a long time. But you are upset, I will let you and the others on the PI crew know what is happening. You will still start PI tomorrow, Mac is working on making you a PI card as we speak."

Tweener was sympathetic to this whole situation; he felt it strongly affected him. He had said thank you to Henry Pope and stood up to leave the room. "Boss."

"Hmm?" He turned his head to look up at the young man. "If you talk to the doc, can you have her tell Kristin I'm worried about 'er?"

"Yes yes David. I will do that."

* * *

Hours had gone and passed, to Sara though it felt like an eternity. She went in to see Kristin, but the doctor pulled her aside and told her some info first. "A ew bruised ribs, we managed to stop the bleeding on her wrists, any deeper and it would have cut a major vein, that black eye will be there for about a week. The cuts will, I'm sad to say leave scars. Her scared eye went pretty deep. No signs of sexual assault, thank God for that."

Sara looked up at the other woman doctor while nodding and taking this all in. "Someone really beat the crap out of her. She did have some internal bleeding but we managed to stop that in time. She is fine, but will be sore."

Sara smiled; she was so relieved that her cousin would be fine. "What about John Abruzzi?"

"He made it too, just by seconds though. We are very lucky that they both will be walking out of here in a few days." The doctor touched Sara's should and smiled and then walked off.

As Sara went in to see Kristin she saw that she was awake, though was hard to tell from her black eye. She was examining her wounds as if they were something fascinating. "Son of a bitch!"

Hearing the door open she saw her cousin shut the door and sit down beside her. She took Kristin's hand and gently rubbed it. "Your alive."

"Well I do believe so." Kristin murmured.

"Kristin who did this to-"

"Where's Abruzzi?" She nearly snarled. "Is he okay?"

"Yes he's fine; the doctors said he made it just by seconds. You on the other hand, you had a very faint heartbeat and internal bleeding."

"I was preparing for the worst, I felt like the life was being sucked out of me." Kristin explained.

"You can't go back there, first your eye, and now this." Sara wouldn't have had it.

"I need to. I will not surrender, my bruises will heal, and my scars show the struggles I have endured, I will be fine." She looked up and said, "I will not dress _provocative_ anymore." She chuckled.

"I certainly hope not." Sara smiled. "I will be back in a bit, Katie is here, I need to go back to work and get my stuff."

"Sara stop! I am not a baby, I will be fine, do what you need to at work." She sarcastically stated, "Not like I'm going to run away. Bring me some clothes too, please."

"Yeah I will. See you soon." The Doctor waved bye and shut the door again.

A nurse came in right after Sara had left and asked if Kristin needed anything. "Can you tell me how John Abruzzi is doing?"

"He's doing fine, in better shape than you physically. We almost for sure lost him, and could have lost you. But all he has is one scar." The woman half smiled. "Do you want me to give him a message? I can if you'd like, it's no trouble."

"Does he know I'm here too?"

"Yes, as soon as he woke up, he asked how you were doing too. At that time we didn't know for sure, so I told him we didn't know yet."

Kristin smiled, "Just tell him I'm sorry. He will know what that means. Please."

The nurse smiled and said she would do that. Kristin slowly moved to get more comfortable and went back to sleep. She had a lot to be thankful for, but she felt so betrayed by T-bag, she should have seen that coming. If T-bag was not there was Abruzzi going to kill her? What do the others know? Does Tweener know?

* * *

Two days had passed and they were both being released, of course John was going to have to take the bus back to the prison. While he was resting, he had asked one of the nurses to cut his hair, he was coming back, and he wanted to look a little different. He had not seen Kristin yet; he had left before she did.

Kristin put on some new clothes; she was so over the robes that showed your butt and the scrubs. She was happy to just have a pair of jeans and a t-shirt again. She did her make-up real minimal, because she already had a black eye. "Are you sure you want to go back today?" Sara asked, "You are being discharged, but Pope says he understands if you want to take a day to rest at the house."

"I'm fine. Besides that would make me look cowardly." Sara had to explain all of this to her father, who had been currently out of town with business stuff, but both Sara and the warden got an ear full from the Governor.

"Lets get this over with." Kristin commented, as she was just tired of being in that room. Made her feel like she was going to die in her sleep, she had not really gotten much rest.

* * *

As soon as hey arrived, Sara had to go back into the infirmary, but Kristin was welcoming with some warm smiles and hugs. Pope met her out by Becky's desk. "Kristin, glad to have you back." The older man hugged her. "You have battle wounds, but you are alive, that's all that matter." Pope smiled as he motioned for her to step into his office.

"I know this is the last thing you want to talk about, but we need to. Abruzzi is back , in fact the guards are checking him in, you may have saw the bus. They are doing all the normal checks before in intimate comes in here, but just on the bus." Kristin nodded. "We asked him if he knew what happened, and he says he doesn't, I assume you will be saying the same thing?"

"Just like I don't remember who cut up m eye the first time." She sounded frustrated.

"David is out there on PI now, Mac is out there, he is going to let you try this by yourself, but f you need him for any reason, you yell for him."

"Understood sir."

* * *

It was morning time so right now it was just yard time, but Kristin wanted to go and talk to everyone. As she went outside she saw Sucre hugging a heavier Latino man, and saw Michael going over to give him a hug.

C-note and T-bag were leaning against the wall, looking like a bunch of mean pit bulls. "Y'all can sign each others years books later, where we at?"

Kristin made her way closer and closer, she could hear them, but she was sure no one was really even expecting her back, so no one was looking for her.

"The map is complete." Scofield beamed. He looked at Sucre, "I got what I needed."

"Then we are ready?" T-bag questioned.

"Almost. I know what pipes we need to take in order to get to the psych ward now which means our way to the infirmary is clear. But we are walking down 30 feet of hallway to get to the infirmary., which is our exit point. Which means we need to get the key to that room," He looked at the others, "And with Kristin gone, that's going to be a little trickier than I had anticipated."

"I'm not gone yet." Kristin saw all the heads turn over to her. "Takes a lot more to get rid of me." She saw mostly smiles on everyone's face. Sucre right away gave her a hug, Michael gave a small hug, Charles hugged her and kissed her on her forehead, and C-note just smiled at her.

"You's one tough white girl." C-note smirked.

T-bag looked stunned at first but then just put on an act. "Krissy, darling it's soooo good to have you back." His sarcasm overtook all of his sincerity.

Tweener was probably the happiest to see her, as he wrapped her in the biggest embrace and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Jesus, Mary Joseph." Charles looked over at the bus, seeing others getting off the bus, but also a very familiar face. It was Abruzzi!

He had cut his hair short and shaved off most of his facial hair, he had stubble, but looked a lot more clean cut.

"This day is just full of surprises." Sucre smiled.

T-bag had a huge lump in his throat now; he could handle Kristin, but not Abruzzi again. Abruzzi glared daggers at the Alabama native.

Tweener put his attention back on Kristin. "What happened to you? Pope called me to talk, but, shit I didn't know nothin'."

Kristin looked at Abruzzi and smiled, and then back at Tweener. "Some ass hole or assholes dragged me into the shed, I didn't see Abruzzi at first, but when I was on the ground about to pass out I saw him gurgling for air."

She told the men that the person had slit her wrists, re-opened her scar, gave her a black eye, also gave her some bruised ribs, and tore apart her clothes. Tweener looked at her, but she looked at T-bag. "No, no sexual assault, that's a shocker."

T-bag shrugged, "Sorry Krissy, but not all men in here want to sleep with you."

Kristin shot back, "I don't think they had any time, I do recall screaming pretty loud for help!" She gave a snotty smile and looked away from T-bag.

She looked to the side of Sucre and asked, is he coming too? What did I miss?"

Kristin had never met Haywire, but she was told about him, and how Michael lost a big chunk of his back from burning layers of skin off. Since he needed to know those, he had to go to the psych ward to talk to Haywire. The lunatic supposedly had become obsessed with Michael's tattoos for a short amount of time, in fact he even drew them on several pieces of papers.

"'Ey Kristin, doc wants you in the infirmary." A guard came to the fence to tell the woman." Alright cons keep it moving."

Kristin didn't know why Sara wanted to talk to her, she figured it was a way to get her an Abruzzi together. Sara had heard Kristin say over and over again that she needed to talk to John. She needed to make sure that everything between the two of them were alright.

* * *

Sara had the doors open and she told John to step in and sent the guard on his way. "John I know that you have been checked over and over, but I want to check that scar as well."

"Whatever you want." He sat on the patient's table and scooted to the edge. She grabbed a flashlight to shin on the wound, to make sure there was no fluid or blood leading out of it. "I know what you are thinking." He cleared his throat, "I didn't do that to her."

Sara had a tad of attitude in her voice, "I was not wondering that John, I'm sure you both were ambushed." She looked over at the older man, "Though it does worry me that you are supposed to be this big, strong, and intimidating man, but couldn't scare off your attacker."

John squinted his eyes, as if he was getting irritated by her allegations. Sara had continued, "My cousin, my family almost lost her life." She casually turned around and saw Kristin at the doorway and softly knocked. "There you go, you wanted to talk to him, I will be back in a few." Sara rushed out the room and slammed the door behind her.

"I didn't know anything about that." She started, "Your men kidnapped me."

"They didn't kidnap you, they grabbed you, I wanted you to watch what happens to people who step out of line." He explained.

"I know, because I have a scar to prove it." She snarled.

"I knew you wouldn't have acted on anything." He beamed, "You are to sweet."

"What happened after I fell to the ground, bleeding all over the ground?" He sounded very saddened, as the thought of him nearly dying came into his mind.

"Well look at my face, John, that's what happened." Kristin pointed to her face.

"I couldn't protect you?" He questioned, he knew the answer, but he still asked it. She shook her head no. "I cut my hair." He changed the topic, "And even shaved."

"You look like a stud." She grinned, as she stepped closer to the mobster.

"You were never supposed to get hurt. The Lord made sure you stayed here, it was not yours or my time to go, not yet." Abruzzi commented as he held onto his cross necklace.

"Oh John." She smiled as she gave him a hug. "I guess a lot with the plan has changed since we have been gone.

"I'm surprised they are still here."

"Well, I guess a few new people have bad added, Tweener being one of them." Letting go of the older man, and she blushed while saying the kid's nickname.

"I think I should send some of my boys to trail you two when you get out." He smiled, "Make sure the lovebirds are staying out of trouble."

Kristin's cheeks were noticeably several shades brighter. "Are we alright? I don't want to have to go to the hospital again, I think I am traumatized."

Abruzzi nodded. "Act normal around Theodore." He briefly said as he saw Sara coming back. "I will see you soon."

* * *

Forty-five minutes had passed, and the men went to the cafeteria to go and grab some food. Sitting a table by himself was Abruzzi; he was mumbling some phrases from the good book. Holding his cross necklace in one hand, and turning the pages with the other.

"Hello John." Michael said as he had a food tray, just stopping by to say hi, but Abruzzi quickly replied.

"Michael!" Abruzzi looked up at the tattooed man and chuckled as he gave him a hug. Safe to say Michael was not expecting that.

"How are you?"

Releasing the hug, which Michael did not hug back. "Any day above ground is a blessing." Abruzzi commented, his voice sounding very raspy. Michael caught a glance at his scar, it did look bad, but he tried not to stare. As the mobster sat back down he asked Michael to sit with him.

I'm glad you're here." Michael smiled.

"I'm surprised you are still here, thought you would have been gone by now." Abruzzi looked at his book, and remembered the page number he was on and closed it.

"Well John, you and Kristin are crucial parts to the plan. We didn't want to leave without you." He had a smug look on his face, that was true, but the reality was they had some issues with the escape plan a few days ago.

"Still planning on it?" Abruzzi was hoping the answer was yes, he may have turned to the Lord, and become religious all of the sudden, but, he needed to get out of here.

"Well John, that depends." Michael eyed John, "How does the idea of escaping sit with the new you?"

He let out a sigh and then answered, "Oh, the old sinner was confined to these walls, he's dead. Though, the new soul deserves to be free."

Michael was relieved to hear that, but he had to ask something else. "Well the old sinner was going to have a jet ready for us, will the new soul be able to pull that off for us?

"Noah had his ark, did he not?" John responded with a slight smile.

T-bag watched nervously to one side, at his own table, quite a way's from John and Scofield. "I'm going to need a blade, pronto." His ordered to one of his men as he was slowly eating his food, not once letting his eyes leave Abruzzi.

* * *

When it was tier time Abruzzi stayed in his cell, he seemed pretty relaxed as he was just continually on with reading the bible. Someone handed something to T-bag secretly and swiftly, as she tried to conceal it he grabbed and twisted around by C-note.

"That man in there is our transportation out of here." He grabbed a hold and squeezed tighter on T-bag's upper arm. "And that means if you mess with that man in there, you screwin' with the chances I got to see my family, and I ain't havin' that."

T-bag turned around ready to leave but the black man stepped in front of him. "So why don't you hand me that shank you are holdin, huh." T-bag did so as he scowled at the darker man. "Good."

Making his way over to Abruzzi's cell, Tweener knocked and saw that John held up a finger, saying to hold on a minute. Marking his place and shutting his book he looked up, "Ahh one half of the love birds."

Tweener shrugged and smiled, "K seems to have a bond with you's so I just wanted to check on you. I told 'er I would."

"The little darling wants you to check on me?" He laughed, "Just so you know, I didn't do it."

Tweener looked up at John and nodded. "Yea' I know, I think I know who it was." He sighed and just told Abruzzi he was only here to make sure he was alright, and how he was just doing a favor for Kristin.

"Kid."

Tweener stopped in mid-motion and turned around. "The girl is tough, but watch after her."

Tweener smiled and said he would.

* * *

Around early afternoon, all of the sudden Brad Bellick was on a mission; he went right into the new CO's break room. He made sure he was the only one in there, and then went to work. He grabbed a sledgehammer and began to move it around trying to feel the difference in the ground. He must have found what he was looking for, because he moved the couch and rolled up the carpet.

Slamming the sledgehammer down where he had felt a difference, 3 or 4 whacks and he bent down to real a large hole, he could see down into the vents. His mouth was hanging open when he gasped.

All of the sudden a deep voice, "You know I can't let you leave her boss." It was Charles, Bellick must have seen him in the connected through kitchen area. He had a shovel raised and ready to knock him. Bellick blocked it, and tossed Charles with his back against the lockers, the shovel was tossed to the side.

Charles received three punches to the gut, and then smashed into a coffee pot, glass shattering everywhere. Charles managed to knock Bellick out cold by smacking him dead in the face with a metal coffee container. Charles looked down and saw a piece of glass lodged to the side of his stomach.

At that same moment, Kristin had come through the door checking to make sure they had all their supplies. Another group similar to PI had borrowed some of their equipment, and she needed to make sure it was returned.

"Oh my, Charles." She gasped, as she looked at a knocked out cold Bellick and a bleeding Charles. "We need to get this plan in motion."

"Yeah, right now." Charles huffed.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N:__ Okay I'm sorry about not updating, had my finals :/ but I have a week off until I start school again, so I hope to get a chapter up every day or every other day. Read and review everyone! We are getting closer to the escape! I had more, but decided that would be apart of chapter 20! :) Enjoy!_

**Chapt****er**** 19:******

Kristin managed to help Charles out, she told him to mostly just hand her things. Struggling to shove Bellick's bigger body down in the hole, the taping his hands, feet and mouth was the easiest part. "Charles put pressure on the wound." Hit grey sweatshirt had a huge glop of blood on it!

After more or less kicking Bellick into the hole, Kristin paid attention to the older man. She grabbed cloth towels that were under the skin and told him to stuff those under his shirt. She noted that he had his long denim jacket too, she told him to put it on and act normal. "Go, go. I will cover this the best I can." She didn't want him to have to bend over; he would lose all his blood at that rate.

After covering the hole, she had a lot to figure out. She was going to need to talk to Michael! Charles was rolling a garbage bin, and was constantly checking to make sure this his red stain was not showing. As he put the bin away he was allowed back on the yard. "We need to get out of here, NOW!"

All of the men looked at Charles with wide eyes and open jaws. "I don't know how he found it, he just did."

"The hole is just sitting there?" Sucre asked.

"Kristin came along, luckily. She's in there covering it as best as she can." Charles explained. "But, it's just a matter of time before someone discovers that Bellick is missing." Charles voice was usually gentle-toned, but now he sounded very angry, and the fact that he was in pain didn't help either!

"Wait?" Michael looked confused, "What do you mean Bellick is missing?"

Kristin had strolled to the other side of the fence, she didn't want to go into the yard, she felt better on the opposite side. "Charles did you tell them?"

Charles nodded. "Michael have you talked to Sara about the door?"

"Yes, but I don't think she will do it. She doesn't want to get into trouble."

A few scuffs could be heard. "Yeah well I don't either." Kristin hummed.

"Girly you already know to much! Do NOT think about backing out and snitching on us now." T-bag sneered, "I will slit your throat."

"Oh, not just my wrists like you did a few days ago!?" She raised her volume, but still only so the small group could hear it. That made the conversation very awkward, because the men looked at T-bag who said nothing.

"No one make a scene." Michael mumbled, but with a stern voice. "Kristin, please. Can you find a way to convince her? Will you still be able to take a few of the men, have you thought of a way to get them out of their cell?" Michael was feeling panicked and now rushed. "I have to get Linc out of there too."

"I will bring Lincoln with me. Tweener and Charles will be the other two. I will come and get them about 15-20 minutes before tier time." Kristin had to figure this all out; she was risking so much for helping a bunch of cons! Though at least half of these men had become her friends, some even more.

C-note chimed in, "They gunna notice soon. Not a damn thing goes without Bellick's say so. Somebody **is** going to notice he's missing."

"And when they do," John started, "They are going to close this place down until they find him."

"What are we going to do then?" Sucre asked.

"When it gets dark…we go!" Michael smiled as he darkly said his comment.

"Tonight?" Sucre nearly shrieked.

"Pretty, we ain't ready to escape tonight." T-bag commented.

"This already started, it started the minute that Bellick found that hole." Michael was ahead of everyone, while the others walked behind him. Kristin followed on the other side of the fence. "You don't like it, then stay! I will be sure to read the paper and see how many more years got added to your sentence when they found out which PI crew was the one that dug that hole."

"SO what's the play, man?" C-note asked.

"John, you think you can get that plane ready by tonight?" John nodded and went to go and make a phone call. Then he talked to C-note; "You have kitchen duty tonight right? See if you can get some peroxide, as much as you can." He then looked at Kristin. "Kristin find a way to get Lincoln and the other two out of their cells. I am going to work on getting that key." He paused as he took a heavy sigh. "The rest of you work on getting rid or replacing your smell!"

"None of this is going to matter if we can't get to the guards room." Charles moaned.

"We are going to go one by one, except for you Charles, Tweener and Lincoln, you guys will meet us at the infirmary somehow. One by one during tier time, Sucre's and my cell. " Michael nearly ordered.

"Come on ladies keep it moving!" Louis shouted, "Kristin get over here!" The men separated and headed back inside, slowly and trying to talk every minute they had left until they reached their cells.

* * *

Kristin quickly made her way up to the infirmary, seeing that Sara was in their alone, holding some sort of origami flower. The young woman knocked on the door, and her cousin waved her to come inside. Kristin made sure to shut the door behind her.

"What's that?" Asked Kristin.

"Oh, it's just something Michael left me." She looked up to see a smile on the other woman's face, but she quickly continued on. "I was just cleaning up my desk, and forgot to toss it away."

"Sara." Kristin warned as she watched Sara trying to throw away the red and green pieces of paper. "Keep it, there's nothing wrong with having a crush on an inmate."

Sara let out a chuckle and responded; "Oh I know that, you have many crushes around here." She saw Kristin looked away and didn't say anything. Sara thought she hit a nerve, so she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "So, ahem, what brings you up here?"

Kristin's face was still turned away; she had walked to the window and looked at the escape route. "You ever forget to lock the door at night?"

"No, why?" Sara was curious why such a question would be asked from her family member.

Kristin turned around and said; "If you ever want a relationship with Michael Scofield…tonight, please forget to lock the door."

Sara's mouth was open and she looked shocked, "Kristin?"

"Just do it. I have a feeling some _good_ things are about to happen for us, but **only** if you leave the door unlocked. " Her eyes looked into the older woman's eyes, something about her voice, there wasn't sadness, but- hopefulness in her words.

Sara still didn't say anything she just looked around at the door and then over by the window. "I am staying late tonight, I need helping with painting an office I found. Some of the guys lost some PI days while I was in the hospital."

"Abruzzi?" Sara pried.

"No, just some others." Kristin was brief with her response and made her way to the door, as she opened it, but not yet walked out she just smiled at her family. "Do the right thing Sara."

* * *

While Kristin was in the hospital, Sara still had to work, and one of those days Michael got his hands on the keys to the infirmary. Though he did sneak them back, because he knew that Sara was on to him. A little bit after Kristin left, Michael came up for his insulin shot. Sara made sure to lock the door as he entered.

"Is this the first time you have been honest to me?" As Michael tried to respond, she cut him off. "Second? I do not appreciate all of the lies, Michael." Her arms were folded one another and placed over her chest.

"Sara, believe me I never wanted to get you or Kristin involved." He sighed.

"Kristin? You are taking advantage of my family?!" She shook her head as she bit her lip. "Unbelievable, I knew it! I knew it! Is that what happened to her eye, she didn't behave so she got beat up? How about when her and John Abruzzi had to go to the hospital, once again she didn't follow orders?" She looked up at him and then quickly looked down at the floor. "You have done a pretty poor job of not wanting to get us involved."

"I came here to tell you something." Michael's voice was soft and innocent. He stood up straight and didn't fidget or move, while Sara was leaning on her desk and was constantly moving. "I'm getting my brother out of here. Tonight. And I need your help."

Sara looked at him, not saying a word for a matter of seconds, she just blinked. "Michael, honestly for your own good don't say anything more." She held up her as a sign for him to stop talking. "Kristin is on board already."

Sara put her hands on her hips and looked at Michael and said, "You do realize I am required to report everything that you are telling me?" She wiped her face with her hand as she slowly dragged it down and let out a groan. "What do you mean Kristin is onboard?"

Michael didn't answer the question, but replied with "I'm asking you to make a simple mistake."

"No you're asking me to break the law-" She lightly smacked her forehead, "Kristin was just up here and she asked the same thing from me, I didn't know what she was talking about…" Sara grabbed the door handle, "Is she doing this on her own freewill? Answer me that."

Michael nodded, "Though I do hope you will too." But inside of Michael's head, he did wonder if the door wasn't unlocked later tonight, if they would have a hostage situation on their hands. He shook that thought off, because he was sure he could help Sara adjust her mind.

"So this is where you are breaking out from?" Sara felt so stupid, "I was part of your plan; my cousin and I both were." She felt a hug e lump in her throat, but asked the question anyways. "Was it all in an act?"

Michael had figured this was all she was going to react, and he was thankful there was no shouting or anything. Everyone seemed to be pretty calm and collective. "At first, yes. I needed to be here, but then I wanted to be here." Sara rolled her eyes at the man. "And it's killing me to know that you will never believe that."

* * *

Back out on PI, and the men were doing yard work, most of them were raking. Michael watched as he saw two guards go into the break room, nervous that they would find Bellick. "Got the key to the infirmary yet?" Sucre came to the side of him and asked, as he two watched the guards go in the room.

"I'm working on it." Scofield responded. The men walked out seconds later, waved to Kristin and went back to their post.

"Tweener!" Charles called out as he saw the youngest male just standing around, not doing anything. "I need a hand over here."

"Yea' alright, I'm on it." He came over to Charles, but looked at him and asked if he was alright. "Yea, just _sore_. If you live to my age, you'll know all about it."

Kristin watched Abruzzi open a bag of fertilizer; he was dumping it into a wagon. He looked around and grabbed handfuls of it and stuck it in his pockets.

"Y'know you got a couple foxes in your hen house, right?" C-note had been watching the way that T-bag and Abruzzi were looking at one another. Both of them had such strong hatred for the other, and though they weren't trying to attack one another, you could feel the hatred with their looks alone.

"Who are we talking about?" Michael questioned, as he too, was also watching the mobster and the child molester.

"The bastard and the born again." C-note sniggered.

"They both want out of here, they will behave until then."

"You really think so?" C-note took a shank out of his pocket, "I just picked this off of T-bag yesterday. If I would have been there 10 seconds later they would have been serving Abruzzi with red sauce over at the morgue. You gotta handle things, man."

The young brunette was in deep thought of how she was going to pull this off! If Sara didn't do what was asked of her then that meant more work for the 24- year old. Lincoln was not allowed on PI, while Kristin was in the hospital she was told that Lincoln got into a fight with a guard. That was going to make things a little more challenging than she had originally anticipated.

She went and approached Michael; she watched C-note had just left as she arrived. "Everything okay?"

He sighed but nodded, "I talked to Sara."

"I did too." Kristin blurted out.

"Yeah, I know. The rest is in her hands." Michael looked up at the young girl, "I appreciate all that you are doing for us, and though some of them are not showing you the gratitude that you deserve, they are thankful too."

"Wish they could grow some balls and tell me that face-to-face. But I won't hold my breath." Kristin shrugged. "I will be escaping with you guys." She announced to him.

"What? Why? You're not even a prisoner." Michael scratched his head, "All you need to do is bring the others to the infirmary."

"No, listen. Because I will be the reason that Lincoln, Charles, and Tweener escape, that's not an accident, like Sara can just say by not locking up."

Michael forgot that part; he must have overlooked it somehow. "Kristin-"

"My mind is made up." She snarled. "Besides," She looked over at Tweener, "I don't think I will be alone. Sara doesn't know that part, I have done nothing but cause her heartaches since I have been here. She is constantly worrying about me."

She giggled, "24 and running away, more or less. It's decided though." She walked away to go and check on how Charles was doing.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N**:**__ Aaaaah, chapter 20! Holy cow we leave off with quite the twist!_

**Chapter**** 20:  
**Kristin was not usually allowed in the locker room, but that was just other CO's were with her. She was actually surprised with nearly getting killed that Mac or Geary were with her. But hey, she was not going to complain. As she walked into the locker room she had her hands covering her eyes, "I'm going to turn around, because I do not want to see anyone changing."

"Oh don't be shy, Krissy." T-bag yanked her closer, so Michael didn't need to yell. "Not like you ain't seen anything before." He grabbed her hands off of her face and tossed them to the side.

Michael was telling everyone except Charles and Tweener to put their coveralls on. They were planning on bleaching them, so they would have a white jumpsuits like those in the psych ward. As the current conversation didn't portray to her, she made her way to the wooden benches. "Oh my God you guys are so dirty." She decided against it, as she interrupted Michael speaking.

Michael turned his attention to Charles, and C-note. The older man to make sure he was going to be alright, and C-note to talk about giving them the peroxide asap, and get enough bags of it.

She looked over at Abruzzi, "I guess this will be seeing bye." Kristin shook her head no.

"I am coming with you."

All eyes locked onto Kristin. She looked wide-eyed at Michael. "I thought you told them before I came in here."

"I hadn't got to that part quite yet."

"No, no, no." C-note shook his head. "We got to many people, she's going to slow us down."

"You know C-note; I am busting my ass to help some of you that don't even deserve it. If I stay here, I will be arrested. I will be helping Lincoln, Tweener and Charles getting out, they will figure out that I pulled them out-"

"Krissy the answer is no!" T-bag tilted his cap and shook his head.

"I don't care what anyone says, I have been very god about not blackmailing anyone, well I'm sick of being the fucking pushover!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "I am going. Because if I have to stay here and they take me down, I swear to God, I will take every last one of you down with me." She roared.

"She's coming." Abruzzi didn't even want to argue. Everyone was feeling several different things, mostly being nervous they had just a few hours to go.

Michael and C-note had went at it, but Michael said they he owed Kristin so much for all she has done for everyone. "I don't owe you a damn thing." He nearly spat at the black man. "Kristin is our ally, we are not going to make her our enemy. She is a big reason why we are as far as we are." Michael knew he had done more work than Kristin, but he didn't need to defend himself, especially to C-note.

"Tweener and Charles," Kristin started, "I will come get you in a few hours, I still need to figure out how we are getting Lincoln out." She could hear some guards approaching, she observed as the men lined up.

She quickly gave Tweener a hug and told him she would see him soon. She left before the guards came in.

"Shit, kid does have game." C-note remarked.

Sucre laughed as he nudged the kid as he lined up behind him.

* * *

Michael had asked a lot of Sara and she needed to get out of work and just think about everything. What he was asking her to do didn't seem like much; to leave a door unlocked. She left to catch some air and to take a lunch break away from the prison. The fact that she had no idea Kristin was apart of any of this…"I should have known." Sara grumbled as she sat in her parked car. "That's why she had been so protective over them."

She feared if she didn't do what Michael had asked of her, if Kristin would ultimately pay for her actions, or in this case her inactions. She put her a hand over her forehead as she was trying to find out what was the right choice. She couldn't always protect Kristin. "She's 24 years old, she knows what she's doing." Sara groaned. "On the other hand, lately she has not been making the best decisions.

After 20 minutes of just sitting in her car, she slammed her door and got out of the automobile. Where she went into was a bar. Being the only one in there besides the bartender, she had ordered a drink…but just eyed it. She had been sober for a good amount of time, she wasn't sure if wanted to jeopardize all of her hard work.

* * *

T-bag was sitting in his cell, alone after his last cellmate hung himself. He dug the brussel sprouts that he had in his pocket and wiped it across his bed sheets and all over his bunk. Making sure that the green stained everything with in sight.

Abruzzi's bunk was the bottom one, he started to sprinkle some sort of dirt looking substance on his bed. "What are you doing John?" His cellmate asked.

"The Lord's work." He responded.

"The Lord wants you to spread horse crap all over your mattress?" The cellmate asked as he looked at John like he had lost it.

"It's not our place to question his will." John smirked, and then looked at the man to the side of him. "Are we clear?"

Charles and Tweener were scrubbing down their cell to eliminate their scent as well. Tweener was doing most of the work as Charles was holding onto his side. His wound was deep, but he just needed to hang in there for a little longer.

* * *

Kristin made her way to Pope's office, it was 6, at 7 it would be tier time. She knocked on the door, and Becky told her to make her way inside. "Ah, Kristin. What can I do for you?"

"Oh I'm sorry sir, are you leaving?" She asked as she saw him looking like he was clearing things up and getting ready to head out for the day.

"In a few minutes, but what can I help you with?"

"Since some of the men didn't get as much PI time when I was gone, I found a job that I need help with, nothing to long, maybe 2 hours or so." She explained, "One of the spare offices I noticed it could get a coat of paint, and the door is off the hinges."

"Oh that doesn't sound to difficult." Pope smiled. "You won't need all of them for that. Do you have a few in mind?"

Well the office is secluded away from everyone else, so I will need someone is more built to haul all of the equipment over there. "Lincoln Burrows."

"Now Kristin, he is on 24-hour watch. I know you were gone, but he is."

"Sir, with all due respect, Lincoln has never once made me feel like my life is in jeopardy, the other two I was thinking would be Charles and Tweener. None of those men are violent. But I do need someone who is stronger." She scuffed, "Charles is a hard worker so I need him there, and David, ahem, Tweener, I feel bad for him, because he just got on PI and he is really trying to be proactive."

Pope looked like he was considering it, "You have a two hour limit. You can always go back to it tomorrow, but today, 2 hours." She nodded her head and smiled. "But Lincoln you only get for an hour in a half." Pope was a reasonable man, he really did like Lincoln, and Michael always talked very highly of him.

"Yes, understood." She grinned.

"Mac will bring him to gen pop, I will have Louis help you get Charles and David." He told her that after Louis got them, he needed to help him with getting his project that him and Michael were working on to Pope's car.

"Sounds good, thanks again sir. Have a good night." Kristin called out as she shut the door behind her. But Pope opened it and told Louis to follow Kristin. The woman explained to Louis what was going on, and the black man nodded and radioed over to Mac, and gave him his orders.

* * *

Word traveled fast that Bellick had not been seen all day. The man took his job overly serious; he lived and breathed to come to work. Mostly to make several of the men's lives a living Hell. Pope had finished up a conversation with Bellick's mother, who said that Brad had called her when he pulled up this morning.

"Becky, send Mac to go and check the parking lot after he brings Lincoln up. And let me know what he finds either way."

Michael Scofield had been waiting around the corner and finally was waved in by the pope.

* * *

The men that were in general population watched as Tweener and Charles was taken out of their cell and were headed out the door. Sucre knew that the plan was in motion, but he didn't understand why Pope wanted to talk to Michael.

"Kristin wants you two, plus Linc to help her with some indoor project." Louis explained.

"Shit, anything to get outta that cell." Tweener smiled.

"How long we have, boss?" Charles asked.

"Pope says 2 hours, Linc, will leave after a hour in a half." Louis then went on, "But can always finish tomorrow around this time too."

As they reached Kristin, Lincoln had arrived just a moment before the other two. "I'm coming back for him at 7:30." Mac pointed to Lincoln. Louis said at 8 he would come back for Charles and Tweener. "So what's Pope thinking? Bellick just didn't show?"

Charles and Kristin looked at one another as they heard the CO's conversation as they left the area.

Lincoln grabbed Kristin's arm, "Someone want to fill me in?" He saw that she looked down at his arm, he quickly let go. "Sorry Kristin. What's going on?"

"We're bustin' out tonight." Tweener grinned.

"What? How?"

"Lincoln we don't have time to explain, we just have to look busy until 7, we have about thirty minutes to go." Kristin and the men went to the supply closet to look like they were doing something; Charles was taking it easy as he just grabbed the rollers and paintbrushes.

* * *

Sara had made her way back to the Prison; she left her jacket there so she had a reason to come back. "'Ey Doc." One of the guards at the entrance greeted. "Here kinda late?"

"I forgot my jacket." She quickly replied.

"Ha, I hate that. Katie just left ten minutes ago."

"Okay, thank you." She quickly made her way up to the infirmary; she didn't want to talk to anyone. She just needed to come and do what she was going to do and leave. She didn't want to run into anyone, that would make her second guess what she had already decided on. As she reached the infirmary, she unlocked the door and held her purse tight to her, and made it look like she was looking for her coat. She didn't turn the lights on, again, that wound attract attention.

After a few minutes, she finally grabbed her black jacket; she stopped and just looked at the room. She had no idea how they were going to succeed in escaping. She needed to go home, Kristin had made her own decision. And Sara was about to make a very dangerous one that would risk _her_ and everyone else's life.

As she closed the door, she turned her key to lock and then quickly unlock it.

* * *

Michael came back to his cell with less then 10 minutes until tier time. He looked over at Sucre, "You unscrewed the toilet, right?"

Sucre looked horrified, he had forgotten to do that.

"That's 10 minutes we don't have."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just feeling like my head is spinning." Sucre slapped his head quickly several times. Michael handed over the tool to Sucre, "There's no going back now." He knew that Sucre always asked all the questions, and tried to understand, but he just didn't.

One by one the guys made their way to Michael and Sucre's cell. Sucre looked casual and was leaning against the bars as they opened, while Michael stood with his hands in his pocket.

Abruzzi came first and handed them his white jumpsuit. Next was T-bag and Sucre's cousin.

"If you get stuck in one of those pipes, boy…" T-bag and Sucre's cousin handed Sucre their white suits, next C-note had arrived following their actions.

"Lock this off, I need to finish this off." Michael went in his cell and finished unscrewing the toilet.

"Say a prayer Theodore." John commented, "Say a prayer for us all." John stood next to T-bag making sure the shorter man would not leave his sight. As soon as they were out of there, it was every man for themselves.

C-note looked down at some of the black inmates, he had caused conflict with them from constantly hanging around Michael and the other's. The black members felt he was betraying his race.

* * *

Kristin told them she would be right back; she needed to scope out if anyone was around. The corridor that the office was on, pretty much was never walked through. Though right now she had some spare time to look to make sure, and that's what she was going to do. She knew around this time Pope usually headed out, so not to many guards were needed up over by his office/ the infirmary. She figured out they would have to go the back way, and it was pretty similar to a maze.

* * *

About six or seven black men made their way up as they were looking for C-note, but Abruzzi steeped in front of them. "Lookin' for C-note." One of the men said.

"Huh? Haven't seen him." Abruzzi acted dumb.

"That's real touching and all, you stickin' up for a brotha and all. BUT, y'all need to step aside, **now**."

Abruzzi and T-bag stepped aside as the black man stepped into Michael's cell to just find Scofield on his bottom bunk reading a book. "Something I can help you with?"

C-note had asked Michael to hide him, the man was ex-military, but when seven men are after you specifically, you weren't going to make it out alive.

Michael though t it was not time to get going, with C-note already through, Sucre was guarding the entrance of the cell, letting the men in; one by one. Michael was handing them their white suits.

Sucre's cousin was next and he looked absolutely petrified of how small the hole was. He was a big man! Michael told him to keep moving! Sucre had dropped the sheet, and T-bag made his way behind the overweight man.

T-bag helped him, but not in a generous way, he was annoyed and on edge. He kicked the Hispanic man in the ass and shoved him forward. "Move your fat ass!"

Abruzzi was behind T-bag, of course. T-bag bent down but looked at John and sneered, "Age before beauty." The mobster said nothing, but just cracked a smile and looked at Michael and made his way through, and then T-bag followed. Michael handed Sucre his outfit and the tattooed man brought up the rear.

* * *

Kristin had found the correct route and made her way back. As she was just around the corner she felt a body slam into her. "Aaah."She groaned as she felt the impact and fell to the floor. She slowly looked up and saw that it was Geary!

"What the Hell?!" She fell flat on her bottom and looked up at him wit ha puzzled look. "What are you doing?"

"You did something to Bellick, if not you, one of the PI fucks, now tell me."

Charles looked around the corner and could see just parts of the CO. "Lincoln, we got trouble." He said as he continued to hold his side. "Kristin needs help."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**__ Aaaaah! I'm so sorry everyone, I am in week two of my second quarter at this college and have been bombed with homework. Anyways, sorry again, and I was trying to do this chapter a little more exciting, but I figured I would wait tip chapter 22. I just wanted to get something posted for you guys to read._

**Chapter 21:**  
Kristin tried to wiggle free from Geary's grip, she was getting really tired of all these men pinning her against her will. She got her knee up and was going to knee him in the-

She saw a pair of muscular arms wrap around Geary's neck and yank him back into a headlock. Kristin looked up and saw Lincoln pull him back and socked him in the face a few times.

"Yo he hurt ya?" Tweener came as he saw the woman with an aggravated look on her face. He was rather surprised that she looked so angry.

"I'm fine Tweener. I'm just getting sick of men attacking me, that's all. She went back to the room and saw Charles sitting there, with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. "Charles?"

He let out a low and brief moan. Good he was still alive. Kristin knew he was bleeding out, and the man was rather old already…she had to prepare to say goodbye to him in case he couldn't make it across.

Kristin looked over at Lincoln and knew he could handle the task that she was about to give him by himself, but she needed Tweener out of the room, just for a moment. "Tweener and Lincoln, go get Geary, he's knocked out we are going to lock him in this room." The two cons did as she ordered.

"Charles, you going to make it?" She asked as she held onto the older man.

He winced in pain, as he must have moved to fast and bumped his wound on the wall. "Can't stop now, almost there." He let out a very soft chuckle.

Kristin looked at the time, the guys should be there soon if everything was going according to plan, and hopefully it was. She knew her route to get to the medical wing, but she didn't want to get there to early. She groaned as she didn't know what to do, and the guards were going to come and get Lincoln very soon. Time was running out!

As Geary was getting loaded into the office, Kristin had heard a very faint beeping sound. Everyone froze as they must have been able to hear it as well, and looking at Rachel she turned as white as a ghost.

"Wha'?" Tweener asked.

"An alarm?" Lincoln questioned.

"Shit." She moaned, thinking for a moment though, "If it was in here it'd be a lot louder, where could it be coming from."

Charles responded, "Psych ward."

Kristin looked at Charles and began to tremble, where the men caught? She knew very little about the plan, but knew that Charles had stated that it made sense. The men went underground and would eventually have to come back up, but how could they get into the psych ward without being seen?

* * *

Sara had made her way back at the prison, the guards were at the front doors were surprised to see her. She was not the one that usually worked nights. She greeted them and smiled in a fake matter, but she was a good actress and trying to make it look sincere.

As she made her way to the medical wing she saw the other doctor, Katie as she was putting on her coat and just shut the door behind her. "Oh Sara." She called out, "It was just the alarms in psych ward, that's all."

Sara didn't even ask anything about the alarms, she didn't even hear them. She nodded and said okay and thanks. When her friend asked why she was back, she replied that she wanted to bring home some paper work that she was late with filling out.

"Have a good night, see you tomorrow." The black nurse smiled and walked in the other direction and headed for the front doors to her car.

The tall, thin nurse was a little on edge and she didn't want to talk to anyone, she was there just to do one thing. She was shuffling items in her purse and finally found her work keys. As she took them out, she unlocked the door, and did in fact make her way in the room, she needed to really leave with something otherwise the guards may think she was up to something. That she was though!

As she was inside of the infirmary she stopped and looked over across from the window; seeing a thin wire and the barbed wire fence across the way. She had not even the slightest clue of what Michael Scofield was thinking. "There's no way." She murmured. Looking over at some of the medicines that were in a drawer, locked, she took her keys and grabbed some needles and morphine and shoved them to the bottom of her bag. The guards stopped checking her bag years ago, so she felt confident she'd be fine.

Grabbing everything that she needed, she walked back outside of the room and shut the door. Her fingers laid on top of the doorknob for several moments. She closed her eyes and stuck her chain of work keys bag in her purse, she sighed and walked away from the room. She wondered about her younger cousin, but in Sara's mindset is that; she tried time and time again to take care of Kristin and she always pulled away from her.

When Sara got in her car, she hesitated to start it up, she was just thinking, not like she was going to go back inside. "K, I hope you know what your doing, be safe." After saying that, she put the key in the ignition and turned over the engine, and began back to her apartment. If Kristin needed her she would call her; all sorts of things were rushing through the good doctors brain. All negative and horrible things, that's why she needed the morphine, she needed to relax. Kristin had pulled away from her, Sara was sure she was going to lose her job once they found out how and if the men actually got that far, there was no more point to her life...


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Alright I have some free time, and their has been word that there's a Prison Break sequel in the works, I have decided to jump back into this fic. Now this is my first chapter back, so it's a little slow, chapter 23 is going to be a little better with action. I am going to have this jump a little off from the tv series, and for those that are Tweener fans, umm, I'm sorry! That's all I can say._

Chapter 22:  
Fifteen minutes, fifteen more minutes until Lincoln was to be taken away from the guards. Kristin began to pace back and forth, no one was around this section of the prison, they were on an upper floor, next to them, a few rooms away was an elevator.

The brute of the group looked over at the woman, "You think she did it?"

He was referring to Sara; Michael was going to talk to her about unlocking the door. Sure Kristin was there, but if she were to break the window down she was told that an alarm would go off. Though if need be, she was hoping not, she was sure their was a spare set somewhere.

"I'm going to check, I'll be right back."

Though she was moving, Kristin's heart was literally feeling as if it was going to beat so hard it would rip and fly out of her chest cavity. She felt like every step that she took she was sinking lower and lower into invisible quick sand. She felt like she was standing still, she didn't know what exactly she was doing anymore. Kristin was not going to put any blame on her cousin if she were to get caught, but if they did get caught; Sara and Kristin should be worried about their life…more than they already did.

Reaching just a few steps away from the door, Kristin let out a small sigh and just sat to stare at the doorknob for a moment. Not yet extending her hand out, she just eyed it, now she felt like she was having a heart attack! The walk to the door, which was nothing, now she could actually feel a sharp pain in her chest. "It's now or never." She sighed once more, as she finally reached her hand out. She began to tremble, she gripped the circular doorknob and was just about to turn it when she heard something behind her.

"Damn it Tweener." She gasped as she saw the young kid sneak up behind her. "You guys should stay back, I don't know if it's unlocked yet."

"Yea' I kno' but uhh, we got's a problem." He responded as he shifted his neck back to signal they had visitors.

Before the woman could say anything, in the flesh she saw the rest of the men. They all seemed to want to know why Kristin and her group were not in the infirmary yet. Kristin quickly just turned the knob and pushed her body towards the door…and sure enough, the door was unlocked!

As everyone saw the door being pushed open, every single one of the men had a huge grin on there face. Kristin felt like she wanted to squeal from how thrilled she was, but then as she looked around as the men beside her, her grin quickly faded. "Okay Michael, now what?"

Michael opened the door, and began towards the window, and then left the room to grab something. Not verbally answering, everyone watched him, slightly confused.

"Hate ta tell ya' Pretty, but tick tock." T-bag called out, as he pretended to look at a wrist that would have a watch on it.

Kristin looked and saw that the others had a white jumper on, but then remembered that they had to go to the psych ward to get to where they needed to be.

Michael came back again with a long hose and started to tie it around the bars of the window. "Everyone take your jumpers off." He called out as he finished tying a tight knot.

Kristin looked back at Charles and saw that he was about to collapse, she could see the bloodstains seeping through his clothes. She went over to comfort him as Michael was figuring out how to get the bars off, while him and a few others went to go push the down button on the elevator.

"Charles? You okay. Almost there Charles. Do you have enough strength to make it across the rope?"

She heard him scuff and say, "I have just enough strength to lie down here and think of my daughter."

Kristin was caught off guard when she heard a loud, thudding sound, and heard people tell Tweener that he did a good job. "Micahel!" Kristin voiced, she could see the color in the older man's face fading right in front of him.

While Michael was called, Tweener, T-bag, and C-note were nearby to, mostly to see why Kristin sounded so panicked.

* * *

Lincoln was the firs t one to make it across the rope, safe to say he had no problem. Sucre was about to go next, C-note stepped into the room from the hallways and heard Abruzzi say "we now go in alphabet order."

"Ha, real nice, ABRUZZI." C-note shouted, but then turned his attention back to Charles telling Michael something that had caught his attention.

Kristin looked around and dropped her jaw, "we need to move now, in five minutes they are coming to get Lincoln back."

John was already halfway across the rope by then, Sucre was starting to hop on to go next. The woman didn't want to be rude but she looked at Sucre's overweight cousin and just smiled. "I will go last. I know I need to." He was such a nice guy, everyone else was nearly clawing each other's eyes to get out of the building first.

"Tell her-" Charles was telling Scofield about the money, but telling from his rough time breathing, he was looking oxygen to his lungs. "Her-" Her? Kristin figured that Charles was telling a message for her daughter.

After Sucre it was Tweener, he looked over at Kristin, who was looking down the hallway, not paying attention to who was leaving the window next.

"Damn, move it." C-note said as he nearly shoved Tweener out the window. "You'll see her in a minute, shit." He cursed as he nearly leapt on the rope as soon as Tweener took off.

T-bag was not far behind, leaving only Michael, Sucre's cousin, and Kristin left, and a dying Charles. Kristin smiled over at Charles, she watched him slowly close his eyes, one last time.

Michael looked at his watch and said, "We need to go, they are going to come and get Lincoln now, it's 7:30." He saw Kristin hurry over to the rope as she shook her head no. "Kristin, you have to go." He whispered as she lightly pushed her closer. "I will be right behind you."

Kristin closed her eyes and started to feel for the rope. Grasping it, tightly, in her hands she folder her legs across, and now was upside down, resembling a slow-like posture almost. As she was about a quarter of the way there, Michael got on. He knew that his cell mate's family member was going to hop on right as soon as he did, but the leader of this ploy kept looking and could see with every passing person that their getaway route was becoming more challenging.

Lincoln was at the other side, mostly helping everyone off and just keeping watch. He waved for the other s to hurry up, "Come on guys, and hurry up."

* * *

The next few minutes flashed before Kristin's eyes, she heard hear someone fall, but she didn't know who it was. She looked around and saw that she was no longer climbing across- she didn't see anyone, she couldn't see anything. Rubbing her eyes, abruptly, she rose her posture and opened her mouth to scream, but just about doing so, someone covered her mouth.

"Ssshh." Lincoln whispered to her.

The alarms apparently had been going off, watch lights and flashlights were being emitted in every direction, dogs were barking, and extra guards were out patrolling the yard.

Sucre closed his eyes and mumbled, "Sorry cousin."

Kristin didn't understand where they were until she saw leaves and parts of shrubbery in her face. She heard Michael say that the dog's couldn't see them so they didn't need to move yet.

"But they can smell us." C-note commented as he heard the dogs from the opposing side of the fence approaching just about where they were. By now, the obese man had been caught and was pleading for them not to shoot him.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" A guard screamed, mostly because of how loud the alarm was.

* * *

Everyone began to run before anything could be said, or before the dogs, or even the guards could see them. They only had a slight head start, and they couldn't lose it by sitting around, they were going to have to make a move.

Michael was trying to lead the way, him and Abruzzi had everything planned out, but to be honest John was a little out of shape, and was hardly able to take the lead while running. No real words were exchanged, a lot of panting, and telling each other to "hurry up" and "get your ass moving."

Kristin looked over to the side and saw that Tweener was staying near her side, but she didn't say anything to him. They made eye contact real quick, and kept going forward.

"Almost there." Michael half whispered, half whispered.

No one really knew where there was, but they had trusted Michael this entire time, so they were just going to have to keep trusting him. And Michael was going to have to trust that Abruzzi had set everything up, because trusting him, he had to do it, but inside he was a little less trusting.

* * *

Coming out of the wooded area, they saw a car parked nearby, and heard John Abruzzi say something about "there it is."

Kristin stopped running; she placed her hand on her side and said, "I can't run anymore." She was fairly decent shape, but her side was aching like she had just run ten miles straight. She was sure that everyone else was able to run the entire time because of their adrenaline, and she wasn't really sure when she was going to receive that extra adrenaline boost.

Only fifty or so feet away from the car, Lincoln stopped, and tried to grab her hand. "Kristin, we gotta keep going, come on, we're almost to the car."

Abruzzi and Michael went over to some of the bricks nearby looking for the key. Most of the other guys were catching their breath right next to the car, or just a few feet away.

Kristin looked back and said, "oh my God, I need to go back!" It was like it just hit her of what she had done. She knew what she was doing, but it was like her brain had not fully grasped everything until this exact moment. "Ooooh this is not good." She slowly walked toward the car and tossed her arms up in the air.

C-note looked up at the girl and gave a small smirk, "Girl, your to far in this."

"Krissy darlin', you's just as bad as us cons right now." T-bag responded to her. "Now they lookin' for you too."

* * *

Bellick had been found, Michael, before sneaking most of the men into his cell and through the hole, he was helping out the warden with a project. The same project that he had been assisting him with for several weeks now, and tonight was the night that the Pope was going to bring it home to his wife.

When Scofield went to go put the finishing touches onto the Taj Mahal, he actually had sabotaged it by taking a very important part of the lower part of the construction piece. Later coming back into the office when the Warden freaked out that it was starting to collapse; Michael had tied Henry up and put him in the closet.

* * *

Henry Pope was found, and before he was knocked out cold and stored inside his office's closet, Michael had told him that he was sorry that he had disappointed him, but they were going to break out, also the whereabouts of Brad Bellick.

One of the guards came into the Warden's office and was reporting back to Pope on who had escaped. "The fat bastard told me it was; John Abruzzi, Sucre, C-note, T-bag, Scofield, Burrows, David-Tweener, Charles Westmorland had tried, but he was found dead in the hallway near the infirmary." The guard took a gulp before saying the last name, "And the doctor's cousin, Kristin."

Pope's mouth dropped, "We have a hostage situation?"

The guard shrugged, "I don't know sir."

"Well how do we know that she's gone then?" Pope nearly screamed rather than questioned.

"Geary was attacked a little further down from where the old man croaked, and he said at one point it was Kristin, that wannabe- Tweener kid, and Lincoln in there with her, as well as Charles."

Pope raised his hand at the guard, "First thing, I don't want to hear that kind of talk about Charles." After saying his own words, the Warden did have to realize that it was sounding like Charles was a good man, but he was also a part of this escape too. "Lincoln? You think Lincoln attacked Geary, killed Charles, and kidnapped Kristin while escaping?"


End file.
